The stars shine in your eyes (and die in your hands)
by Woozii
Summary: Tetsurou un día, en una librería, se topa con un extraterrestre. Uno alto, delgado, de ojos y pelo café cuyo nombre era Oikawa Tooru.
1. 55 Cancri-E

**Disclaimer:** HQ! y sus personajes pertenecen a Furudate-sensei.

 **NA:** Esta historia, o la trama, me llegó como una revelación en el almuerzo y quedaba perfecta con esta ship, así que me dije; "¿Me lanzo o no me lanzo a la piscina?", y bueno, acá estoy. No debería ser una historia larga, de todos modos (se supone). Inicialmente iba a ser un one-shot pero soy muy vaga para escribir todo de una e iba a quedar jodidamente largo.

* * *

 **—The stars shine in your eyes (and die in your hands)—**

* * *

A veces pienso que la razón por la cual lo conocí no fue nada más que el destino, y no es que sea muy supersticioso pero siempre existe la mera posibilidad de que esas cosas pasen, al fin y al cabo el mundo es muy grande. Fuera como fuese; destino o coincidencia, cualquier de esas dos, mirando atrás nunca hubiera pensado que mi rutina diaria cambiaría tanto por culpa de aquel simple encuentro que, en cierto modo, puso patas arriba la mayoría de mis cosas, por no decir todas. El nombre de la causa: Oikawa Tooru.

Para el promedio japonés era alto pero en comparación conmigo bajo, tenía unos ojos café muy comunes junto con un pelo más común todavía, aunque quizás en la segunda se podría variar porque debo admitir que era muy suave al tacto y a la luz resplandecía más claro que nunca con mechones casi rubios. No era flaco hasta los huesos pero tampoco gordo, relleno, sino que más bien tenía un IMC bien medido. Se le formaban hoyuelos junto a su boca cuando sonreía y ese no era su único rasgo atractivo porque todo en él clamaba para que las personas tuvieran que mirarlo. Tenía dientes pequeños y los colmillos más chuecos que el resto. Sus labios estaban partidos y rotos porque constantemente se los mordía, así como la punta de sus dedos largos también chuecos. Sus orejas eran pequeñas (además de su punto débil en cuanto a cosquillas) al igual que su nariz, y su cara era muy redonda. Sus pestañas eran largas para la envidia de cualquier fémina y cuando sonreía de verdad sus ojos se achicaban todavía más, dándole un aspecto bastante gracioso en el buen sentido. Sus piernas eran largas y torneadas, el vello ahí era un poco más claro y fino, pero de todas formas se notaba como a cualquier hombre. Cuando le conocí su abdomen seguía un poco marcado pero con el tiempo aquello simplemente se transformó en un abdomen plano, nada más. Tenía lunares secretos que pocos conocían; uno en la espalda baja, otro en el hombro y el más escondido en la cadera. Me gustaba besar cada uno de ellos para escucharlo reír y luego removerse entre cosquillas.

Pero hablar de eso sería adelantarme a los hechos importantes. La historia en sí de todo lo que ocurrió.

Cuando lo conocí no era nada más que un chico atractivo cuyo nombre desconocía pero me llamó la atención porque no dejaba de hojear una revista del National Geographic, esas las cuales siempre había considerado de lo más aburrido. La librería en la que estaba era mi primera opción de visita cuando tenía que comprar textos porque estaba de paso, cerca de mi facultad, así que mi nivel de esfuerzo para alcanzarla era el mínimo. No era muy grande pero tenía lo necesario, cuando la biblioteca de la universidad terminaba siendo un no retundo porque mis compañeros se adelantaban a pedir los textos y yo no tenía más opción que comprar mis propias cosas. Lo que yo necesitaba, en ese caso, quedó junto a la estantería de las revistas y por ende al lado de él.

Me llamó la atención el chullo azul con blanco que utilizaba en su cabeza porque era la primera vez que veía uno en vivo, bueno, tan de cerca, del cual escapaban mechones ondulados de pelo castaño. También que vistiera una sudadera abierta que parecía muy roída por el tiempo y debajo de ello una camiseta que rezaba; "Abdúzcanme" con la imagen de un OVNI en caricatura. Sus jeans le quedaban medios sueltos, según pude notar y a pesar de que estaba usando una bufanda de manera muy desordenada, junto con tener la nariz roja y los ojos medios llorosos no pude evitar pensar que seguía siendo bonito en el sentido estricto de la palabra.

Por ese pensamiento no pude evitar odiarme, sólo un poco. Más bien fue como darme una palmada en la frente a mí mismo, en mi mente, mientras me decía que tenía que aprender algún día a dejar de pensar esas cosas de los demás porque no hacía ningún bien. O una cursilada como esa. Lo único que sé es que me removí en mi lugar intentando dejar de mirarlo sobre el hombro. Su cara me parecía un poco conocida.

A pesar de mis planes, éstos no dieron resultado:

—Aquí dice que las estrellas tienen una duración de vida muy corta —de pronto él hablaba y su voz se escuchó ronca, medio baja. No estaba muy seguro de cómo le había entendido pero lo hice así que lo miré sobre mis propios textos y me quedé un largo rato así, esperando que dijera otra cosa, pero no lo hizo.

En el silencio rápidamente me desesperé sobre si tenía que responderle o no.

—¿En serio? —fue lo único que pude modular mientras sujetaba mis textos bajo el brazo para poder ir después a caja para pagar todo. Me di vuelta sobre mis talones para mirarlo de frente y delineé su perfil con la vista.

Fue en ese momento en que me dirigió la primera mirada y no pudo sino sentir un pequeño revoltijo en el estómago. A pesar de todo lo enfermo que se veía tenía unos ojos que brillaban bajo los focos de la luz artificial de la tienda, prendida a esa hora porque en invierno todo se sentía más oscuro. Tuve la sensación de que ese intercambio duró una eternidad, cuando realmente sólo habían sido unos cuantos segundos. Si lo pensaba con la cabeza bien fría podía caber la posibilidad de que hubiera estado hablando solo y yo le respondí porque soy idiota.

— _Sip,_ la verdad es que lo que nosotros miramos desde acá no es nada más que el espejismo de lo que fue una estrella. Nunca está la misma en el cielo porque ya no existe —siguió comentando mientras cerraba la revista y también la dejaba bajo su brazo. Se encogió de hombros. A nuestro alrededor había unas cuantas personas más que iban de aquí para allá cuchicheando entre ellas, generando sonidos; un grupo de colegialas que iban tras el último libro de moda traído de occidente, hombres mayores, estudiantes como nosotros y algunos niños—. Es quizás una de las verdades más tristes que podríamos tener —suspiró como si lo lamentara. Me pareció raro. Luego volvió a mirarme—. ¿Lo sabías?

—No —respondí con toda sinceridad. Mi conocimiento del espacio se reducía a saber los nombres del sistema solar, y eso sería mucho decir porque en más de una ocasión se me confundían—. La verdad es que no tenía idea.

—Siempre se aprende algo nuevo. Podrías echarle una ojeada a algunas revistas. Es divertido —los ojos de él se desviaron hacia los libros que yo llevaba, caminó un poco para poder leer las tapas mejor y tuvo que ladear la cabeza de una manera muy graciosa, como una lagartija, para leer lo que decía. Me sentí un poco expuesto—. Derecho Romano e Introducción a la economía. Vaya. Así que estudiante de Derecho, ¿eh? Y yo que pensaba que esas ojeras ya no eran muy normales. ¿En qué universidad estudias?

Le respondí a la pregunta por obligación y sus facetas se transformaron en una gran sonrisa que me dejo admirar por primera vez sus hoyuelos.

—¡Yo también estudio en esa! Aunque en la facultad de física. Soy del lado de las ciencias.

—Entonces somos contrarios —fue todo lo que pude decir con un intento de sonrisa que no quería ni imaginar. Bokuto me dejó traumado cuando una vez me comentó que cuando yo sonreía parecía un psicópata apunto de matar a alguien.

—¡Claro, claro! —asintió varias veces y todo en él se movió. Tenía una voz muy graciosa, como la de un niño pero no molesta. De la misma forma que mi sonrisa estaba consciente que mi propio tono de voz era medio raro. Súbitamente se me quedó mirando para luego inclinar un poco la cabeza, a modo de saludo—Soy Oikawa Tooru, ¿y tú?

Me incliné también por cortesía y mi corazón dio un vuelco porque, a pesar de todo, el tipo, Oikawa, era demasiado apuesto para sentirse real. Pero lo era.

—Kuroo Tetsurou —acabé por responder.

Así fue cómo conocí a Oikawa. Fue en un día frío de invierno, pleno diciembre, cuando la ciudad de Tokio rugía y yo batallaba pensando en mis exámenes aparte de las materias que tenía que tomar el próximo semestre. Él fue como una extraña distracción o una sensación de otoño cálido en lo frío de la ciudad.

De vista me gustó al instante, de sentimientos en sí tardó cierto tiempo.

* * *

Para la semana siguiente de una u otra forma almorzábamos juntos ramen a un económico precio de unos seiscientos yenes y algo más. Suficiente para ambos, de todas formas. No estaba muy seguro de cómo había pasado pero tras el suceso de la librería Oikawa no se detuvo en preguntarme para intercambiar números y como yo soy buena gente le dije que sí. A parte de ellos resultó que nuestras facultades estaban cerca así que nos encontramos en más de una ocasión y siempre que eso pasaba Oikawa gritaba un; "¡Kuroo-chan!" que me terminaba de poner de los nervios porque jamás me habían dicho de esa forma. Al final cuando se lo comentó lo único que él hizo fue ladear la cabeza mientras preguntaba; "Entonces, ¿Tetsu-chan?", al final decidí que el primero era mejor que ése.

Decidimos que los días que topábamos en almuerzo comeríamos juntos porque ambos estábamos cansados de nuestros compañeros. Hablar con alguien de tu misma carrera tiende a ser aburrido después de un tiempo porque casi no hay diferencia, y si la hay es muy poca, los temas de conversación siempre terminan siendo las clases, las tareas, los exámenes, los profesores y esas cosas. A parte de tener su número de teléfono terminamos compartiendo redes sociales y no podía evitar reírme con los _snapchat_ que él podía mandar.

Hablamos de ciertas cosas y de esa manera descubrí más de Oikawa; que tenía un sobrino, era de Sendai (cosa que me terminó por dar más dolor de cabeza porque ese cosquilleo de que lo conocía se me hacía más y más grande), estudiaba física para poder salir al lado de la astrofísica, le gustaba el pan de leche de una manera casi enferma y comía más de lo que uno pensaría, pero fue una cosa lo que me llamó la atención sobre todo y esa fue cuando me enteré que jugaba vóley.

Seguramente mis ojos se agrandaron mucho cuando le hizo mención como si nada.

—Sabía que me sonabas de algo —dije cuando Oikawa dejó de contarme el asunto. Había hecho la ligera introducción de que era armador del equipo, aparte del capitán. Yo ya había terminado de comer hace un buen rato porque solía devorar todo con rapidez, él en cambio se tardaba porque hablaba mucho. Apoye el mentón en mi mano izquierda—, creí haber escuchado de ti un par de veces cuando iba en tercero. Así como hace… ¿dos años? —Tuve que contar mi edad para decir eso—Practicábamos con los del Karasuno y ellos una que otra vez lo mencionaron. Seijo, ¿no?

—Vaya, cuando supuse que era famoso nunca creí que llegaría a tanto —responde él mientras asiente pero arrugó la nariz ante la mención de Karasuno. Para ese entonces su resfrío había dejado de digievolucionar. Todavía tenía un poco de tos y moco, pero no se sonaba como un condenado (recibiendo miradas de reproche de mucha gente), ni usaba mascarilla, ni se escuchaba como un travestí cualquiera—. Argh, que dolor de cabeza de sólo pensar en eso. Bueno, pero podría ser peor, pudiste haber mencionado a los de Shiratorizawa. A ellos sí que no los paso-

—¿Ushiwaka de Shiratorizawa? —me aventuré a preguntar.

—Ese mismo, es un pesado.

—Bueno, realmente es grande.

—Un pesado.

Le vi comer unos minutos más en silencio, pensando en la posibilidad que tenía y cuánto había escuchado acerca de Oikawa Tooru. No era mucho, de hecho, pero sin duda bastante considerando que cuando ambos jugábamos ni si quiera estábamos en la misma prefectura o nos habíamos visto las caras. Según había escuchado los mejores años de Aobajōsai se consideraban cuando Oikawa estuvo ahí, especialmente desde que aceptó la capitanía. Al parecer tenía un servicio de temer, además de una habilidad para armar jugadas increíbles. Sus compañeros no brillaban por sus habilidades sino por las que Oikawa sacaba a relucir aunque ellos no pensaban que existieran.

A parte de eso de algún lado o alguien escuché, ya ni me acordaba, que incluso Ushiwaka había aceptado lo buen jugador que era.

Me lamí el labio. Era ahora o nunca.

—Oikawa —llamo y éste canturrea haciendo una señal de que me escuchaba, mientras tanto revisaba algo en su celular con cierto interés. Me pregunte si estaba sacando más fotos para luego mandarlas a sus amigos. El celular que tenía era celeste, casi último modelo o bueno, seguramente en su tiempo fue un último, de IPhone. Estaba un poco gastado pero a pesar de ello funcionaba muy bien y Oikawa lo revisaba de una manera que me resultaba preocupante. Por mi lado yo casi nunca veía el mío, sólo al final del día si es que me acordaba o quería mandarle un mensaje a alguien—, ¿por qué dejaste de jugar?

—¿ _Eeeh?_ —no dejó de mirar su móvil pero pude notar que su cuerpo se tensa en reacción ya que sus dedos dejaron de moverse un segundo sobre la pantalla. Cuando me mira tenía una sonrisa que no le alcanzaba los ojos y aquella visión no me agrado para nada. Tal vez había metido la pata preguntando eso y estaba a punto de disculparme pero empezó a reír, cosa que me descoloco, por supuesto—, ¿cómo sabes que no juego, Kuroo-chan?

—Pues… no sé. Nunca te he escuchado hablar de eso —fue todo en cuanto pude decir.

Me reí en mi conciencia. Sería un gran abogado.

El restaurante de ramen estaba tibio y olía a comida. Las conversaciones de las demás personas se mezclaban con la nuestra. Afuera llovía, había estado lloviendo desde hace unos dos días sin parar y siempre que salía de la universidad llegaba con las zapatillas mojadas a casa. Kenma musitaba que seguramente era culpa del calentamiento global y cosas de ese tipo, todo eso sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de su DS. Bokuto, simplemente, había dicho que era el fin del mundo y era buena cosa que supiera nadar, pero por culpa de la lluvia no había podido hacer sus ejercicios al aire libre.

Frente a mi Oikawa se mordisqueó los dedos, algo que según había notado en el poco tiempo que llevábamos viendo hacía de tic nervioso. Me consideraba bueno leyendo personas, más el lenguaje corporal, y era por ello que no podía evitar ver esas cosas. Él no se mordisqueaba las uñas como la gente normal sino que directamente prefería la carne de sus dedos. Hubo un día en que le vi llegar con una venda porque seguramente se rompía más de lo esperado. De sólo verlo se me hacía que era muy doloroso, pero a pesar de ello no dije nada respecto a eso.

Espere que hablara con paciencia.

—Una lesión —dijo después de un rato.

—¿Ah? —tan ensimismado estaba en mis pensamientos que no logre hacer la conexión de lo que decía con lo que había preguntado. Estaba medio adormecido.

—Una lesión fue la que me impidió, digo, impide seguir jugando. Una lesión de rodilla, lo normal en el vóley —se encoge de hombros y a pesar de su semblante despreocupado pude darme cuenta del nerviosismo en sus ojos. Estaba a poco y nada de cortar el tema, darlo por zanjado, pero siguió hablando por cuenta propia—: Soy hiperlaxo, ¿sabes lo que es eso? Bueno, mucha gente no sabe, da igual. Sólo digamos que tiendo a lesionarme más fácil que otras personas, después de mi juego con Karasuno intenté jugar por ocio en las vacaciones cuando se esperaba la entrega de resultados para la universidad y, _¡crack!_ Mi rodilla hizo un ruido raro, de pronto caía al suelo. Estaba con Iwa-chan y terminé en el hospital. Ahí me dijeron —suspira y otra vez se encoge de hombros.

En el momento que deja de mordisquearse los dedos, baja la mano para esconderla debajo de la mesa sin perder su sonrisa como si intentara distraerme, pero pude notar un atisbo de rojo. Estaba sangrando.

El silencio se volvió pesado a pesar de que a nuestro alrededor la gente seguía hablando.

—Lo siento por eso —me disculpe con sinceridad porque no eran necesarios tres dedos de frente para darme cuenta que era tema delicado. Me sentí un poco estúpido por no notarlo antes. Aun así, fuera de lo normal, Oikawa seguía sonriendo como siempre hacía pero todavía no levantaba la mano que tenía debajo de la mesa—. No debí haber tocado el tema-

—No, está bien. Pasado pisado y superado. Las cosas pasan y uno no puede evitarlo.

—Sí, claro.

—¿Vamos andando? Por mi culpa vas a llegar tarde a clases y eso no puede ser —responde en juego mientras se levanta de su lugar para poder pagar por la comida.

Sentado en mi puesto me quede mirándolo un momento. Al instante me di cuenta que para Oikawa ese no era tema superado, para nada, y aquel pensamiento me hizo preguntarme a quién estaba tratando de engañar, o si con esa cara de niño bonito sonriente que tenía lograba hacer el tonto de los demás o sí mismo. Termine pasándome un montón de preguntas, así, sin más. Aumentaban conforme observaba su espalda y cómo hablaba con el chef del recinto.

Fue entonces que reparé en todo como una iluminación. Me di cuenta que los detalles siempre estuvieron ahí pero no había captado por ser como las demás personas que sólo veían la sonrisa que pegaba en su cara como modo de autodefensa. Pensé en la forma que evitaba a toda costa la atención en sus manos, la sonrisa con hoyuelos que no hacía brillar sus ojos, las ojeras, los labios mordidos y rotos, y hasta la razón por la cual hablaba tanto cuando comía. Sumándole por qué hablará sin parar sobre un montón de cosas pero sin un centro específico.

Oikawa Tooru era como un satélite perdido que orbita sin rumbo fijo, se movía por mover y giraba porque sí.

Aquella verdad me hizo sentir una mezcla de emociones que iba desde incomodidad, tristeza y hasta pena por él. Odie saber que le tenía lástima porque no podía pensarlo como un animal perdido, pero así lo veía. Mientras más lo miraba más me preguntaba qué tanto estaría escondiendo de los demás.

—¡Kuroo-chan, vamos! —llamo él desde la entrada del lugar y me obligo a seguirlo. El chef se despide y nos agradece que hayamos comido ahí, Oikawa se encarga de hacer lo suyo y yo me asomo para ver las gotas que caen. Terminamos de dar un paso afuera y cuando estaba yendo en la dirección que siempre tomamos él me sorprende con que va para el otro lado. Cuando le miro me sonríe como si nada—Hoy tengo otra cosa que hacer. Nos vemos luego, ¿sí?

—Está lloviendo —apunto lo obvio tratando de detenerlo o ayudarlo, no estoy muy seguro. Le hago notar el paraguas que llevaba en la mano, el mismo que habíamos comprado a la rápida en la calle a modo de emergencia. Se lo tiendo—. Al menos llévatelo, vas saliendo de un resfrío-

—Estoy bien. Tú tienes clases y no vas a llegar todo mojado. ¡Nos vemos!

Antes de que pudiera decir algo Oikawa hacía un ademán de despedida y correteaba por las calles mojadas. En algún momento se había puesto su gorro, el mismo con el cual lo había conocido una semana atrás, y se perdió entre el mar de gente y paraguas de la vereda. Yo me quede como un tarado buscando lo imposible hasta que me dije que no tenía más opción que irme. Pero pensé en sus manos y la sonrisa en su cara, además de la manera en la cual reía como si estuviera grabado.

Se sentían tan incompatibles que ambas estuvieran en la misma persona que lo sentí como una gran, gran mentira.

Una mentira que me gustaría desentrañar.


	2. Sirio

**Disclaimer:** HQ! y sus personajes pertenecen a Furudate-sensei.

 **NA:** Pequeño anuncio, de ir actualizando [ojala regular, ojala], sería los viernes. ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!

* * *

 **—The stars shine in your eyes (and die in your hands)—**

* * *

Cuando pienso en Oikawa Tooru lo primero que se me viene a la mente es una estrella. Así, nada más. Suena simple pero al mismo tiempo es complicado, una sensación bastante extraña. No es como que no piense en él como otra cosa más completa, ya sea una persona o un ente con muchas cosas por decir, por supuesto que no. Pero si me mencionan su nombre sin duda una estrella se asomaría en mi cabeza, lo relaciono con ello, quizás por la imagen que le decoraba el cuerpo o por su fascinación a ellas. Él me parecía una estrella.

Aunque como siempre, eso sería adelantarse a los hechos.

Antes de todo eso me encontraba en momentos más simples.

Con la lluvia sin hacer ningún ademán de querer detenerse pronto estaba sentado en el suelo de la habitación de Kenma con el joystick entre mis manos e intentando vencerlo aunque fuera una vez en el Street Fighter, pero el enano era tan bueno y tenía tanta experiencias a pesar de que el juego era relativamente nuevo que todos mis intentos terminaban en lo mismo: Yo perdiendo. Así que al final lo único que estaba logrando era tratar de sacar el estrés de mi cuerpo, sin lograrlo mucho. Aunque podía hacer de cuenta que el personaje que estaba golpeando era mi profesor de Derecho Romano, lo cual estaba bastante bien.

Kenma, sentado al lado mío con las piernas cruzadas, suspira mientras termina de hacer un combo que logra llevarlo a la victoria, por tercera vez consecutiva.

Hecho eso cuando el juego vuelve al menú principal me mira de reojo y yo simplemente me encojo de hombros. En la habitación de Kenma hace eco el ruido de la lluvia, y es que además de estar en el segundo piso parece hallarse en un lugar planificado para que todo se concentre ahí. En el invierno es muy fría, en el verano es muy calurosa. Parece que el mundo de Kenma no conoce el punto medio y eso le molesta tanto a él, que vive ahí, como a mí, que paso el noventa por ciento del tiempo en el lugar.

—Ya, me aburrí de jugar contigo. Eres muy malo —sentencia para luego adaptar el juego a una partida individual.

Me cruzo de brazos, ofendido. No importa lo malo que uno sea en un juego sigue siendo un golpe al orgullo saber que tu mejor amigo prefiere jugar con una máquina programada que contigo, o saber que esa máquina es más problema en habilidades de pelea.

—No es mi culpa. No suelo jugar muy seguido.

—Un malo sigue siendo malo, Kuro. Deja de poner excusas —y sin más la partida comienza. Kenma empieza el juego y yo me quedo en modo planta viéndolo jugar. De paso pierdo tiempo observando a mi alrededor; su habitación sigue ordenada en modo-desastre, y lo clasifico así porque para lo que muchas personas sería el lugar más desastroso de la tierra para Kenma está ordenado, y lo puede comprobar porque no importa qué le pida uno siempre lo encuentra. Es increíble—¿Cómo van las clases?

Me encojo de hombros otra vez aunque sé que no puede mirarme.

—Normal, me siento más tranquilo ahora que sé que he pasado la mayoría de los exámenes. Sólo queda uno y es la próxima semana, a la mitad. Un asco.

—¿No deberías estar estudiando? —pregunta.

—No me hagas esto, Kenma, por favor. Que vengo acá para sacar el estrés no para que me lo recuerdes.

Kenma no dice nada pero sé que lo piensa unos minutos. Nosotros podemos hablarnos así sin que importe porque nuestra amistad se basa en eso; completa y total sinceridad. Nada de palabras con segundo significado.

Es sábado, dos de la tarde, y ya ha pasado una semana desde que no tengo alguna noticia de Oikawa. La verdad es que no espero que me hable todos los días y menos cuando yo casi nunca le mando nada, pero no puedo evitar sentir entre preocupación y curiosidad que la última vez que lo haya visto fuera justamente un suceso en que metí las patas, o que ni si quiera lo viera en las calles. Para colmo ese día también llovía, muy fuerte. Ni si quiera sé dónde vive o mejor dicho, dónde se hospeda, después de todo su casa está en Sendai y no acá así que podría suponer que está en la residencia de la universidad pero nunca se sabe. No le he mandado un mensaje porque siento que sería una línea que no quiero cruzar por mis propios pies pero cada vez que pienso en la desaparición del chico que siempre hace acto de presencia de una u otra forma me pone nervioso.

Pensar en sus dedos ensangrentados, en su sonrisa falsa y en su gorro de lana me genera escalofríos. Al final que en la mayoría de mi tiempo libre cuando no tengo la cara metida entre los libros termino pensando en eso y qué debería hacer al respecto. Pero hasta ahora no he hecho nada de nada.

—No puedo creerlo, Kenma, no has terminado la partida todavía —comento con total sorpresa cuando lo veo tan concentrado. La verdad es que cuando él está en ese modo es difícil distinguirlo de su cara habitual, pero yo he compartido la mayoría de mi vida con este chico así que puedo hacerlo. En este caso siempre aprieta los labios y se inclina un poco hacia adelante. Kenma hace un ruido raro y yo sonrío—. Así que realmente soy muy malo, ¿no?

—El peor.

—Bueno, así somos los universitarios. No tenemos tiempo para estas cosas, lo cual es una lástima. Yo lo único que puedo combatir ahora mismo es macro economía.

—Suena duro —responde él mientras aprieta los botones del control. Su personaje es mandado a volar y Kenma frunce más el ceño.

Observo a mí alrededor; muchas cajas de juegos, su DS, la cama desecha, el escritorio rebosando de papeles de distintas cosas, algunos ejercicios de estudio y junto a nosotros su celular, tirado. La habitación de Kenma es casi del mismo tamaño que la mía porque nuestras casas se parecen un montón, pero la suya siempre se ha visto más pequeña porque tiene más cosas.

No necesito pararme a mirar más de la cuenta entre sus papeles para darme cuenta que él también se ha esforzado, aunque sea algo, ya fuera obligatorio no podía estar seguro.

—Y tú, ¿cómo lo llevas? —pregunto estirando las piernas que ya se me estaban adormeciendo. Soy demasiado alto para estar encerrado en habitaciones.

Kenma no se detiene a mirarme pero se encoge de hombros.

—Normal, mis padres no me dicen mucho pero ya sabes, voy a las clases y hago algunas guías.

—No te ves muy preocupado.

—No lo estoy, la verdad.

Doy una sonrisa y miro el techo. Kenma había decidido ser un _ronin_ durante ese año, o al menos hasta que supiera qué hacer con su vida. Sus padres no dijeron mucho, al parecer viendo cómo era su hijo y aprendiendo de ello preferían que estuviera seguro de lo que fuera a estudiar antes de lanzarse a la piscina. Aun así yo siempre he pensado que Kenma se ve más como una persona que trabajaría en cualquier cosa pero menos sacando una carrera, después de todo, él nunca hizo énfasis en querer ir a la universidad y cuando le preguntaban respondía con toda sinceridad que no quería estudiar nada.

El suelo vibra durante unos segundos y automáticamente reviso mi bolsillo del pantalón creyendo que podía ser mi celular, tal vez Oikawa, pero para cuando me doy cuenta era el de Kenma. Por cotilla miró la pantalla el mensaje que había aparecido y lo tomo entre mis manos. El enano sigue ensimismado en su asunto.

—Eh, te llego un mensaje de _Shoyo_ —molesto por molestar haciendo énfasis en el nombre. Me regocijo en mi interior, mi madre gato seguramente, al ver cómo mi cachorro parece dar un ligero salto en su lugar. Su semblante no cambia para nada pero pausa el juego y sus ojos brillan al mirarlo. Casi me arrebata el teléfono de las manos y lo desbloquea para contestarle—. El amor, el amor —canturreo observándolo. Es rápido y antes de lo que creo ya está bloqueándolo otra vez, pero lo deja fuera de mi alcance.

—Nada de eso.

—Estás enamorado, Kenma, supéralo. ¿Qué está haciendo el enano de Karasuno ahora?

—Estudiando, claro, y practicando vóley. Va a la misma universidad que su armador —responde volviendo sus ojos a la pantalla y el juego. A veces pienso que Kenma es una pareja muy simple; no se pone celoso, para nada, y pocas veces parece dar alguna señal de afecto pero lo hace en pequeños detalles como contestar mensajes en menos de diez segundos, y ser más hablador. Supongo que esos dos se complementan—, entró por beca deportiva así que tiene que esforzarse en el equipo, además de mantener un promedio suficiente para que no lo expulsen.

Me apoyo en la cama y perdiéndome en el blanco del techo hago un ruido muy parecido a un; "Hmp", que quizás no significa nada. El sueño me abunda. La verdad es que durante la semana no he dormido muy bien por andar estudiando y corriendo de un lado para otro pensando en los exámenes. El sólo hecho de saber que me queda uno más hasta ser libre, para luego tener las vacaciones de las fiestas, me es suficiente para sentirme satisfecho. Estoy seguro que en ese tiempo hibernare quizás dos días o más.

Me pregunto cómo lo estará haciendo Oikawa con sus exámenes, quizás es por eso que no se ha comunicado porque después de todo él también tiene que estudiar y según he escuchado deben ser difíciles.

—Kuro, ¿cómo vas tú? —La voz de Kenma me saca de mis pensamientos pero no entiendo a qué se refiere, así que le pregunto medio ido sobre ello—Tu relación.

—¿AH? —esas palabras son suficientes para hacerme sentarme muy rápido, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos. Kenma salta en su lugar por culpa del grito y eso logra que pierda. Cuando la partida termina me fulmina con la mirada pero yo me encuentro en modo hiperventilación así que no le doy atención a eso—¿Qué relación? ¿De qué hablas? Estoy, ¡digo!, sigo soltero. Kenma, ¿de dónde sacas eso? —mi voz sale rápida por culpa del nerviosismo.

Argh, maldito yo.

Quiero una explicación a lo que pasa.

—No lo sé. Lo supuse por cómo actúas —Kenma va eligiendo otro personaje y un montón de cosas más para la nueva partida, de las cuales no me preocupo mucho—. Además de que has estado viendo tu celular cada diez minutos desde que llegaste, así que creí que esperabas el mensaje de alguien —¿Era así? Joder, ni si quiera lo había notado. Me remuevo en mi lugar dando una sonrisa rara, muy forzada—. ¿Es Tsukishima de Karasuno? —pregunta de pronto.

De haber estado bebiendo agua me habría atragantado o escupido, una de dos.

—N-No, ya sabes que él no-

—Deberías dejar de hacer eso, Kuro.

—¿Hacer qué? —pregunto como un imbécil sintiendo que no puedo ocultar nada de él. Sería lo mismo que entrara desnudo a la habitación. Kenma parece conocer todo y de cierta manera es terrorífico, porque aunque yo no se lo cuente él igual sabe.

—Eso; enamorarte tan fácil. Te hará sufrir… otra vez.

—Yo no-

—Lo que tú digas.

Él deja de hablarme y sé que ahora estaremos en completo silencio durante unos diez minutos más. Me apoyo en la cama y dejo caer los brazos a mis lados. Me da dolor de cabeza pensarlo o recordar lo que ocurrió, e imaginar lo que pudo haber sido, así que termino cerrando los ojos e intentando desconcentrarme pero las palabras de Kenma se adentran más en mi cerebro. La imagen de Oikawa sonriendo y vistiendo su estúpido gorro ma llenan la cabeza. Abro los ojos tan rápido que la luz me ciega.

No podre estar así el resto del día.

Me levanto y hago mi tramo hasta la puerta logrando enfadar a Kenma por taparle la pantalla durante unos segundos.

—Me voy a estudiar —anuncio sin más miramiento y Kenma responde con un monosílabo de nada.

Mirándolo me digo que sería genial no tener preocupaciones también.

* * *

Así fue cómo me pase el resto del día sentado en la silla de mi escritorio, quejándome del dolor de espalda, de cuello y la mala suerte que me acompañaba, aparte de maldecir a todos los economistas importantes del mundo. Estudie como condenado, bebí café como si fuera lo último que pudiera consumir, orine como nunca y llore sangre de mis ojos con tanta palabrería economista que no podía entrar en mi cabeza. A pesar de haber caído la noche la lluvia todavía no paraba y no es que yo detestara la lluvia, de hecho en una capital contaminada como Tokio nunca está de más, pero incluso para mi lograba ser deprimente, en cierto modo.

Afuera de casa, en la vereda, ya se había hecho una piscina olímpica.

La casa ese día estaba sola porque mis padres habían decidido salir ese fin de semana a unas vacaciones exprés y como ya estoy grande ni me invitan, pero me dejaron de perro guardián. Seguramente de haber tenido siete años me habría asustado hasta mearme encima pero como era un hombre con pelo en pecho simplemente pensaba que lo mejor que me podía pasar en ese momento fuera que un psicópata ingresara a la casa para asesinarme, por lo menos de ese modo no tendría que rendir el bendito examen.

Examen del cual dependía mi calificación final.

Del cual dependía mi semestre.

Bufando me recuesto en el escritorio lleno de papeles. Los ojos me dolían y estaba seguro de haber quedado ciego, o algo. Mire mi celular puesto estratégicamente cerca de mí pero sin ser revisado porque no había tenido necesidad de hacerlo. Aunque había estado vibrando un buen rato pero estaba seguro de que la mayoría de ello era por culpa de Bokuto, no tenía que verlo para saber eso. Él siempre está haciendo conversaciones de ese estilo y cuando me aburro le contesto, pero ahora los deberes llaman.

De un momento a otro mis ojos se empiezan a cerrar y me doy cuenta que el sueño me está venciendo. El cuerpo se me entumece y seguramente habría caído en sueño profundo en tiempo récord de no haber sido por la nueva vibración de mi celular. Ante eso abro un solo ojo para recogerlo y mirarlo, quizás sea Oikawa… existe la posibilidad y puede ser.

Desbloqueo todo pensando en ello pero para cuando reviso mis notificaciones me doy cuenta que la mayoría son de Bokuto, otras de compañeros de clase que sufren igual que yo en un grupo que teníamos de clases en común. Una putada.

 **Bokuto (11:30 am):** _Kuroooooo! No me vas a creer que pasó._

 ** _Bokuto (11:33 am):_** _HEEEEEEEEY!_

 ** _Bokuto te ha enviado una imagen._**

 ** _Bokuto te ha enviado una imagen._**

 ** _Bokuto (14:34 pm):_** _Hace mucho no nos vemos, hombre._

 ** _Bokuto (14:35):_** _Mira el teléfono!_

 ** _Bokuto (14:36):_** _Akaashi dice que quizás estás estudiando. Estás estudiando?_

 ** _Bokuto te ha enviado una imagen._**

 ** _Bokuto te ha enviado una imagen._**

Y así la conversación unilateral continuaba desde la mañana hasta ahora. Bokuto me había llenado la galería principal de imágenes, principalmente _memes_ que me hicieron reír sin que pudiera evitarlo porque eran demasiado graciosos para ser ignorados. Pase hasta los últimos mensajes de manera rápida, pensando que ya era buen momento para contestarle aunque sea una palabra porque después sigue molestando pero lo que me hizo revisar con más atención lo que me mandaba fue justamente un mensaje extraño, confuso.

Enderezándome en la silla leí con más atención a lo que había dicho anteriormente, pero su última pregunta no tenía conexión con lo que había estado hablando de antes. De hecho había una diferencia de hora y media entre lo que había terminado enviando. Me quede mirando la pantalla del móvil más rato, debatiendo mis posibilidades y sí el destino realmente era algo escalofriante como se podía pensar.

Hasta ahora podía deducir que sí.

 ** _Bokuto (21:30 pm):_** _Hey, conoces este tipo?_

 ** _Bokuto te ha enviado un contacto; "Oikawai Tooru"._**

 ** _Bokuto (21:34 pm):_** _Con Akaashi lo conocimos hoy y es suuuuper gracioso pero te mencionó en una ocasión. EH, EH, EH, SE CONOCEN? Tiene un gorro super genial!_

Parpadee varias veces para poder calmar mi vista porque no estaba muy seguro de que lo que estaba viendo era realmente. Así que revise dos veces más la conversación y luego usando mis poderes analíticos, trate de descifrar por qué esos dos podrían conocer a un sujeto como Oikawa, ya que según la corta descripción no había duda que era _ése_. Parecía más bien como una jugarreta del destino, en el cual el mundo se volvía muy pequeño. Me dieron ganas de preguntarle acerca de por qué lo conocía, dónde lo había hecho, cómo terminaron hablando y, sobre todo, de una u otra manera, qué es lo que Oikawa Tooru había dicho de mí.

Me mordisquee el labio. Termine acordándome de Oikawa y me maldije en mi mente.

Pensé seriamente en no contestarle a Bokuto, quizás hacerlo mañana, pero los amigos hay que cuidarlos y mi lado curioso me estaba conquistando. Necesitaba respuestas, o al menos algunas, pero otro de mi lado orgulloso, quizás más reservado para mis cosas me impide terminar explayándome como realmente quise. Al final lo único que pude teclear fue un simple:

 ** _Yo (21:44 pm):_** _Sólo un algo, no es nada realmente._

Bloquee el celular y tres segundos después volvía a vibrar.

 ** _Bokuto (21:45 pm):_** _Ahhhhhhh, bueno, es un tipo bastante gracioso_

 ** _Bokuto (21:46 pm):_** _Oh, oh, deberíamos ir a jugar vóley! No me vas a creer qué pasó hoy-_

Y así el tema de Oikawa se desvía a uno completamente diferente. Aburrido de todo lo que tuviera que ver con mis ramos termine dejando los quehaceres de lado para irme a recostar a mi cama, todavía siguiendo la conversación de Bokuto sin mucho ánimo porque mi cabeza se desviaba a las otras preguntas sin respuestas. Me di cuenta que tendría que buscarlas de mi modo, o quizás podría preguntarle a Oikawa casualmente cuando lo volviera a ver.

Así fue que al final termine yendo a dormir más temprano de lo que esperaba pero me desperté de madrugada para no lograr hacer nada más que seguir estudiando. Intente de todo pero al final la responsabilidad me ganó. Seguramente habría terminado estudiando como un erudito el resto del día de no ser porque casi a la una de la tarde Kenma me terminó llamado a la puerta de casa diciendo que su madre me invitaba a almorzar, porque sabía que de ser por mí no cocinaría nada, a pesar de que mis habilidades culinarias eran bastante favorables. Pero comida es comida y agradecí todo con una sonrisa.

Llegue, agradecí, hable mucho con mamá Kenma y también con papá Kenma. Nos reímos de unas cuantas cosas, vi la manera en que Kenma evitaba revisar su teléfono a la mesa y luego me despedí diciendo que tenía que preparar mi último examen.

En resumen que ese fue mi gran fin de semana.

Para inicio de la próxima me pase entre dormir aprovechando los momentos en que cerraba los ojos cuando estornudaba, mucho café, quejarme con mis compañeros de carrera, comerme las uñas, bajar dos kilos y luego presentar mi examen entregándome a cualquier Deidad que quisiera escucharme. Según yo lo hice mediamente bien, y espero que eso haya sido suficiente.

Aun con eso intente utilizar mi tiempo de ventanas y almuerzos para ver si me topaba con el extraño castaño. Pero nada de nada. No había vista de sus extraños atuendos, su pelo castaño, ni tampoco su característico gorro.

Y ahí estaba yo, sentado en el campus de mi facultad mirando el techo y pensando entre exámenes perdidos junto con personas que desaparecían sin decirte nada de nada. A lo lejos vi pasar a Akaashi, quien me hizo un saludo con la mano que logre corresponder, pero al parecer él se veía ocupado porque seguramente todavía no terminaba sus exámenes así que desapareció rápido con unas ojeras preocupantes.

Me apiade de él porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Estaba a punto de pararme para perder el tiempo en alguna otra parte, o volver a casa, quizás hasta llamar a Bokuto para perder tiempo juntos, hasta que algo me detuvo. Nunca he sido muy interesado en las cosas ajenas, pero soy curioso por naturaleza con gente que me rodea así que mi cuerpo instintivamente se detuvo al escuchar la conversación que hacía eco por el pasillo hasta llegar a mí, de una manera siendo más alto que otras conversaciones de alrededor.

—Te estoy diciendo que ahora voy saliendo de- NO, de mi puta clase, Oikawa.

 _Oikawa._

¿Cómo?

 _¿Podía ser ese, ese Oikawa?_ , esa era la única pregunta en mi cabeza. Pero… pero, hay muchos Oikawas en el mundo.

La voz era grave y según lo que podía notar, enojada. Mirando sobre mi hombro note un chico con el pelo oscuro extrañamente en punta, con una mochila al hombro, caminando con paso rápido y el celular en la oreja. Tenía las cejas muy fruncidas. Su ropa era un completo desastre; arrugada y mal puesta, unos jeans que daban pena y una fea camisa a cuadrille.

Yo que tenía cierta experiencias ya con universidades y universitarios en general lo veía teniendo todo el perfil de un ingeniero, con quienes pues compartíamos facultad.

—Acabo de salir de un examen- Mira, _Mierdakawa,_ primero tengo que revisar algo en la biblioteca y voy para allá, ¡deja de llorar, hombre! Argh, no me preguntes de eso y no te rías-

Me levante de mi asiento tan rápido que hice saltar a quien estaba a mi lado, pero para cuando me daba cuenta la persona ya estaba desapareciendo por el resto del pasillo y entre la gente. Haciendo eso otra ola de extraño nerviosismo o ansiedad terminó llenando mi estómago, sin saber cómo responder a ello, porque me imaginaba a Oikawa Tooru hablando del otro lado del teléfono entre risas con aquel desconocido, en algún lugar donde podía desaparecer sin preocuparse que la gente lo encontrara y haciendo quién sabe qué. Sonriendo con esa sonrisa falsa suya y mordiéndose los dedos hasta hacerlos sangrar sin que le preocupara.

Baje los hombros pensando que era hora de irme pero sin poder apartar la vista del camino.

Reconocí los sentimientos que me inundaban en algunos y los dos principales eran simples, simplemente complicados: Decepción y celos.


	3. HD 80606-B

**Disclaimer:** HQ! y sus personajes pertenecen a Furudate-sensei.

 **NA:** Mientras escribía esto me dije; "Realmente quiero tardar más la interacción entre Oikawa y Kuroo", antes de darme cuenta estaba subiendo el capítulo.

* * *

 **—The stars shine in your eyes (and die in your hands)—**

* * *

—Y, ¡mierda! Veo para el lado y me doy cuenta que estaba el novio ahí, entonces como que la tipa se pone nerviosa. El sujeto se acerca y yo tipo; "¿Qué diablos pasa acá?", y de la nada siento cómo alguien me toma del brazo. Estaba medio borracho para ese momento entonces lo único que se me ocurre decirle es un; "¡Hey! ¿Qué onda?", o algo así. No sé cómo termine en una pelea…

Bokuto contaba. Yo fruncía el ceño intentando conectarme a la página de la universidad para revisar las notas que, por alguna razón, todavía no subían. Por ende mi nivel de mal humor era insuperable, aparte de eso se sumaba otros factores que podrían no tener importancia. Normalmente soy comprensivo con mi amigo y lo escucho en sus momentos, pero ahora no podía sino desear que un meteorito nos cayera encima.

Resople y me removí en la silla de la universidad.

—Termine botado en una calle, ¡ya ni me acuerdo bien! Con los pantalones medio abajo. Entonces no se me ocurre nada mejor y digo; "Tengo que volver a casa", pero los trenes ya habían salido todos así que mensajee a Akaashi. Por suerte me fue a recoger —terminaba de contar mientras se reía y se inclinaba en la silla del computador que había al lado.

— _Shh_ —siseó una chica que estaba cerca.

Miro sobre el hombro y me disculpo con la mirada, o quizás gruño, no puedo saberlo muy bien. Bokuto hace un gesto de disculpa pero no parece querer bajar la voz, o dejar de hablar.

El laboratorio de computación de la universidad, o mi facultad, es grande. Después de todo compartimos espacio tanto con ingenieros como los estudiantes de medicina, lo cual sí, era una porquería. Lo normal era tener una biblioteca para cada uno; o por lo menos dividir a los de humanidades con lo que fuera contrario, pero la sala de computación era global. En tiempo común los computadores alcanzaban regularmente bien pero en época de escases y tensión como ésta, el resto de nosotros nos peleábamos por conseguir un aparato. Éramos demasiado pobres para tener un computador propio. Yo he estado ahorrando desde mitad de año para comprar uno nuevo desde que mi anterior compañero pasó a mejor vida.

Como odio la tecnología.

—Eran como las cuatro de la mañana y me fue a buscar. Que buen tipo ese Akaashi —sigue narrando Bokuto.

Me pregunto cuánto tardara hasta que alguien se canse de él y le exija que se cambie. Había estado fingiendo que usaba el computador para que no lo corrieran, pero hasta ahora sólo había revisado el cari-libro y nada más.

Bokuto ni si quiera estudiaba en esa facultad.

Me lleve una mano a la frente y me apreté entre las cejas para aliviar la tensión. Tenía un pitido que parecía querer derretirme el cerebro.

—Deberías ser más considerado con Akaashi, él te ayuda siempre. Eres como su prioridad número uno —musite sin mirarlo, ni alejar los ojos de la pantalla. Ese "eres" no era nada más que una palabra de relleno. Estoy seguro, todos los estábamos, que Bokuto sí que era la prioridad número uno del antiguo capitán, había sido así desde hace cinco años.

—¡Es mi mejor amigo! Soy muy considerado.

—Hombre, no sé cómo no te das cuenta.

Siento los ojos de búho de Bokuto sobre mí.

—¿Dar cuenta de qué? —pregunta, removiéndose en su lugar como si estuviera en modo vibración, y es que cuando Bokuto tiene algo en mente que quiere saber nada lo detiene… de mirarte como si intentara leer tu mente.

—Nada, nada —resoplo otra vez. No es mi labor ser el tercero en discordia, o andar diciendo informaciones innecesarias. Si Akaashi no le quiere decir, pues allá él.

La mayoría de las veces pienso que las personas deberían enfrentar sus problemas, o por lo menos intentarlo, cuando algo te golpea en la cara no tienes nada más que hacer que tratar de quitártelo de encima. Pues bien, ese pensamiento he tenido en cuanto a la situación de Akaashi desde hace quizás…, allá por cuándo lo conocí, o quizás esa sería una exageración. Tengo ese pensamiento desde cuatro años atrás.

Aunque no sé quién soy yo para decirlo, después de todo no estoy mejor.

Bokuto se balancea en la silla y parece estar pensando en cuanto a lo que le dije, por lo cual tengo unos cinco minutos de tranquilidad para estresarme en silencio. Es cuando logro actualizar la página por décima tengo ganas de lanzarme por la ventana de cabeza y llevarme a unos cuantos _profes_ conmigo. Está vez cierro todo en resignación al darme cuenta que los profesores parecen no querer subir las notas.

Malditos.

—No te hace nada bien estar pegado al computador de esta manera. Normalmente la gente se distrae después de las pruebas —me cuenta Bokuto.

—No cuando te puede costar el semestre, o el año, ya da igual. Es como lo mismo.

—¡Ya sé! Vamos a hacer algo, ¿qué te parece ir a comer? ¡Muero de hambre! Y como que has bajado de peso lo cual…, si, no está muy bien —sigue balbuceando en su lugar. Parece haberse decidido al instante. Le toma poco tiempo en cerrar todas las cuentas de sus redes sociales que había abierto y dejar el computador libre para alguien que sí lo utilice. Yo, en cambio, me tardo en reunir todos mis papeles y echarlos de manera desordenada en mi mochila. Además de revisar unas cuantas veces que mi cuenta de la u se halla cerrado bien porque… nunca he sido muy amigo de los hackers—¿Comemos oden? Hace mucho que quiero comer eso-

—Mientras sea económico.

Soy universitario, no el dueño de una super compañía. Mi ingreso capital se reduce constantemente mientras avanza el año, y punto aparte, las fotocopias son caras.

Mi compa se echa a reír y unos cuantos le lanzan una mirada fulminante que de haber podido lo tendrían enterrado cuatro metros bajo tierra.

Estoy a punto de levantarme cuando un toque en el hombro me distrae. Me sobresalto un poco sobre mi lugar y miro atrás mío, al extraño. Lo primero que reconozco, porque está en mi campo de visión, es la fea camisa a cuadrille que de cerca se nota más descuidada y debajo una playera bien gastada. Me encuentro con una expresión neutra de un rostro casi bronceado (apuesto que es la clase de persona que en verano no puede evitar que eso pase. Conozco unos cuantos que han llegado a llorar por cambiar el tono de su piel de esa forma), tenía los labios apretados y cargaba su mochila al hombro.

Lo reconozco de hace unos días, cuando lo vi en el pasillo.

Caminaba rápido, enojado y con el celular a la oreja. Hablaba con una persona que también se llamaba Oikawa, y yo me acordaba de mi supuesto Oikawa propio desaparecido, que no había visto ya en casi dos semanas, o sabido nada de él. Al notar a este tipo delante pienso que me gustaría preguntarle al respecto, y si fuera más impulsivo seguramente lo habría hecho.

Por suerte, él habla primero y me frena a tiempo.

—Disculpa, ¿vas a seguir ocupando? —pregunta con voz grave, muy neutra. No tiene su tono enojado y sus facciones se relajan.

Es un tipo bien normal que de vista me cae bien.

—Para nada, úsalo.

Me levanto rápido de mi lugar y noto la gran diferencia de estatura cuando estamos codo a codo. Él deja sus cosas en la silla que acabo de liberar mientras yo tomo las mías. Bokuto ya se había perdido y alrededor el mundo seguía moviéndose sin problemas, incluso me atrevo a decir que es más silencioso y feliz.

—Vale, gracias —termina diciendo mientras acomoda unos cuantos libros y según puedo ver si que estudia ingeniería. A mi dislexia y a mí nos da dolor de cabeza el sólo ver las tapas.

Se ve concentrado y me dan ganas de preguntarle por Oikawa. Veo que deja su celular a un lado y me pregunto si él le mandaría un mensaje que aparecerá en la pantalla antes de que me largue con el rabo entre las patas, pero por supuesto, no pasa, porque nunca nada pasa como quieres que ocurra. Ley universal. Tengo que morderme el labio, estoy a punto de hacer una locura.

El desconocido compañero de facultad, seguramente conocido o cercano del castaño, parece haberse olvidado de mi presencia y se adentra en el mundo de estrés del cual yo me he escapado arrastrándome con mis uñas. Me muevo antes de que alguien haga el comentario de que estoy mirando las musarañas, así que tomando con fuerza mis cosas arrastro los pies hasta la salida. No me había dado cuenta que estar tanto tiempo sentado en la misma postura me hizo mierda la columna y las piernas, casi se me duermen.

Dejo el lugar en silencio y cuando salgo me encuentro en el pasillo con el frio que entra por el campus abierto. Me acomodo la chaqueta que llevo y luego comienzo a sacar, haciendo equilibrio, la bufanda que tenía guardada para luego enrollarla en mi cuello de manera muy desordenada.

Me siento mejor por la calidez y miro hacia los lados, buscando a Bokuto.

Mágicamente, mientras pienso que se adelantó sin mí, aparece por el campus con el ceño fruncido y las manos apretadas. Parece ir chirriando los dientes y no sé por qué la visión me hace reír, hace mucho no me reía de Bokuto. Es que hay personas que nacen para cosas; Bokuto, en este caso, nació para ser el centro de risas de los grupos.

Se planta frente a mí con las manos en la cintura y refunfuñando como un animal. Tiene una mirada de reproche y la visión me hace reír más, exploto de la risa en el pasillo acaparando miradas de algunas personas que pasan por ahí. No puedo evitarlo. La sensación burbujea por mi pecho hasta escapar de mi boca sin que pueda evitarlo y lo único que hago es esconder la mitad del rostro con la bufanda.

—¡Kuroooooo! ¡Qué diablos! Te quedaste plantado en tu lugar sin avisarme, ¡yo creí que me seguías! Estuve hablando solo hasta que salí de la universidad y ahí me di cuenta que no estabas, ¡tuve que fingir que hablaba en altavoz por celular para no tener más miradas raras a mí alrededor! —hacía berrinche.

Pensé en la escena y fue peor, la risa seguía en mí. Me poseyó como a la niña del exorcista.

Me retorcí en mi lugar mientras reía más fuerte y me apreté el abdomen. Me dieron hasta ganas de llorar, lo juro. Me imaginaba a Bokuto hablando, y hablando solo por metros (porque él es la clase de personas a la que te arrepientes tras darle la palabra), mientras que todos los demás lo miraban como el loco que era.

—¡No te rías!

Más risa me dio.

—¡No es gracioso! —seguía quejándose.

Alguien salió de la biblioteca y la puerta me golpeó en el costado, haciendo que me desequilibrara en mi lugar y casi caiga al suelo. Ambos vivimos el momento en silencio y cuando todo se vio calmado nos reímos juntos por lo subnormal que podíamos ser.

Me enderece en mi lugar y le di una palmada en el hombro.

—Vamos, hombre, encontremos un lugar donde comer el bendito oden —canturrie mientras lo empujaba ligeramente para que me siguiera el paso—, ¿por qué oden, de todas las cosas?

—¡Porque es super bueno!

—Como sea.

Caminamos por los pasillos. Vi los anuncios en los paneles de la universidad pegados en las paredes y me reí en silencio al notar que comer en la cafetería seguía siendo tan caro como siempre. Bokuto me contaba una historia acerca de un viaje que hizo al sur hace un tiempo y yo asentía en los momentos cruciales.

Mi cerebro seguía divido en varias partes, pero mi estómago rugía de hambre. No tenía idea cuántas horas había estado sin comer, pero recordaba, al menos, haber desayunado como la gente decente. Mamá había sido tan amable para preparar mi desayuno y yo casi lloro de la felicidad por tal detalle. Pude haberlo hecho, en serio, pero hay que ser serio en la vida así que simplemente se lo agradecí con un beso en la mejilla y la promesa de lavar los platos cuando llegara a casa.

—Oh, oh, oh, ¿crees que Akaashi nos quiera acompañar? —pregunta de pronto Bokuto cuando ya vamos a mitad de camino. Me detiene con tanta fuerza sujetándome del brazo que me duele y hago una mueca para que me suelte. Lo hace mientras me sonríe como un desquiciado—¡¿Lo llamo?!

—No lo molestes, debe estar haciendo algo importante.

—¡Pero está acá mismo! ¡AKAASHI! —grita de pronto juntando sus manos en su boca para hacer un megáfono bien casero.

Le doy una patada en las pantorrillas y un codazo para que se calle. Lo segundo le genera cosquillas y se retuerce en su lugar.

—¡Ten un poco de decencia y no grites así!

—¡Bien! Lo llamaré al móvil —contesta sacándome la lengua para luego extender su brazo en mi dirección. Miro su palma vacía y enarco una ceja, sin entender—Tu teléfono, préstamelo. El mío se quedó sin batería.

—Ja, ¿quieres un café aparte?

— _Por favor._

Ruedo los ojos pero busco el santo aparato entre los bolsillos de mi pantalón y luego se lo tiendo. Bokuto sonríe para luego teclear la clave que quizás todo el universo sabía y yo me quedo leyendo los anuncios que me sé de memoria sólo para perder el tiempo. Me estremezo en mi lugar por el frío y maldigo el calentamiento global; excesivo calor en verano, mucho frío en invierno. A veces comprendo a Kenma.

—Te llego un mensaje, Kuroo —me anuncia Bokuto.

Me encojo de hombros y hago un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia. Más mensajes, seguramente alguno de los chicos de la clase o algo de ese estilo, incluso puede ser un correo innecesario o puro spam. No me interesa mucho leer mis mensajes.

—Déjalo, después lo reviso.

Escucho como Bokuto habla con Akaashi en un tono muy fuerte y siento compasión por el menor. Lo tiene difícil, después de todo. Hasta Kenma se da cuenta de ello, bueno, seguramente él fue el primero en notar ese hecho. Me distraigo leyendo los anuncios del centro de estudiantes y acerca de lo genial que es nuestra facultad que ha salido hasta en periódicos, de tercera categoría en un artículo más pequeño que las esperanzas de vida de las estrellas (mierda, me acuerdo de Oikawa, otra vez) pero no importa, ahí está.

Es entonces cuando el enfoque de mi vista cambia y me encuentro mirando el mundo que hay a mi espalda por el reflejo del vidrio. Veo a Bokuto moviendo el brazo libre y echándose a reír, luego quejándose mucho. Hay otras personas yendo de aquí para allá, que no se reconocen muy bien pero puedo notar ciertos detalles; como la ropa que usan, y entre eso es algo lo que me hace tensarme en mi lugar y darme vuelta en mi lugar.

Cuando distingo aquel diseño de gorro que he visto sólo en una persona.

Lo veo caminando por el reflejo y pasa rápido. Yo me volteo y me doy cuenta que ya va bien lejos. Mis hombros caen en decepción al notar que no era Oikawa, o por lo menos no parece serlo porque de lejos no se parece, y ese ni si quiera es su chullo. Claro, no tenía lógica que fuera él.

La persona desaparece para luego adentrarse en el laboratorio de computación.

Bokuto sigue conversando y yo me río de mí mismo.

* * *

Son las ocho de la tarde, ya está oscuro, Tokio se mueve y la gente parece olvidarse de mi presencia al tiempo que me maldicen entre dientes por obstaculizar el paso en la vereda. No sé cómo logre, o Bokuto consiguió, que olvidara mi estrés por el resultado de los exámenes pero de todas maneras, de alguna forma, termine riéndome más de lo que esperaba paseando de aquí para allá e incluso bebimos unos tragos rápidos. Nada del otro mundo. Vi cómo Bokuto intentaba ligar con unas _señoritas,_ pero terminar siendo ignorado y luego cómo Akaashi, (ese niño es un santo), terminó consolándolo.

Es de noche. Hace frío. Es un milagro que no esté lloviendo pero el asfalto de la calle sigue húmedo. Me tiemblan las manos mientras sujeto mi teléfono sin poder creerme lo idiota que soy o lo maldito que puede ser el mundo.

Podría culpar a alguien más, pero al final la culpa simplemente es mía por no revisar antes mis cosas.

La pantalla brilla mientras leo una y otra vez el único mensaje de hoy de esa persona, con una diferencia de casi dos semanas con el último que me había mandado.

 ** _Oikawa (14:14 pm):_** _Yo-ho, Kuroo-chan, quieres que nos veamos ahora? Hace mucho no nos vemos._

Mierda.

Maldita mi suerte.

Aquel era el mensaje que seguramente Bokuto me aviso había llegado pero yo no preste atención porque estaba mirando un estúpido anuncio que ya conocía, allá cuando seguíamos en la universidad. Y no podía creer que no lo había mirado, o no le había respondido, cuando todos esos días me estuve comiendo la cabeza por su paradero.

Oikawa era un maldito misterio.

Me temblaron las manos mientras el arrepentimiento llenaba mi pecho, lo pude reconocer. El sabor era amargo y me daban ganas de vomitar. Si tan solo lo hubiera revisado a tiempo, ¡maldición! O si el torpe de Bokuto hubiera dicho de quién rayos era el mensaje, esto no habría pasado.

Podría haber almorzado con Oikawa en vez de salir a dar la lata por el centro de Tokio. Podríamos habernos reído o pude haber observado su cara bonita una vez más después de tanto tiempo. Le pude preguntar si es que conocía a aquel chico de ingeniería y qué relación tenía con él, por qué no me había mandado un mensaje, por qué desapareció de la nada. Pude haber hecho diez mil millones de cosas más importantes junto a Oikawa si hubiera tomado el móvil a tiempo.

Realmente, realmente odio la tecnología y la obligación que te ata hoy en día a tener que conectarte por ella. Esclavo de los avances. Terminaremos como en Matrix.

Tome aire y recapacite mis opciones. Alguien me choco el hombro y yo lo pensé como una señal divina.

Teclee con los dedos temblando, me equivoque en varias palabras y tuve que escribir el mensaje nuevamente casi tres veces. Al final, antes de arrepentirme, presione _enviar._

 ** _Yo (20:42 pm):_** _Lo siento, no vi el mensaje a tiempo. Pero podemos vernos mañana, si quieres._

Me sentí nervioso mientras miraba la pantalla. No podía pensar en otra cosa salvo en Oikawa haciendo algo con alguien más que no era yo, quizás odiándome por no haberle contestado, pero, al mismo tiempo, pensaba que yo también tenía más razones para estar molesto o ignorarlo, después de todo desapareció sin avisarme. Mejor dicho, lo único que nos "unía" era almorzar juntos, hace unas semanas y compartir comentarios bien profundos, por lo menos de su lado. Era un friki, un otaku encubierto bajo su rostro de Ken.

Estaba bien que quizás no fuéramos amigos de hace mucho tiempo, o si quiera nos tuviéramos confianza, pero… pero…

Aun así se sentía mal.

Antes de bloquear el aparato y pensar que ya lo había jodido todo el _"escribiendo"_ de Oikawa hizo que me sobresaltara. Había visto mi mensaje. Las tripas se me movieron mientras esperaba como un idiota, sin saber qué hacer.

La respuesta llega rápido.

 ** _Oikawa (20:44 pm):_** _Kuroo-chan! Ya decía yo que no lo habías visto, jajaja. Lo siento, seguro estabas ocupado._

 ** _Oikawa (20:45 pm):_** _Nos podemos ver ahora, si quieres! Digo, tengo tiempo y todavía estoy por acá, así que…_

De ahí no había escrito más.

Espere un poco hasta que me di cuenta que no mandaría ni otra cosa.

 ** _Yo (20:46 pm)_** _: Dónde estás?_

Intenso. Mi cuerpo se sentía ardiendo y mi pecho iba rápido. Mire a mí alrededor preguntándome si no me estaría viendo desde alguna parte. Era escalofriante pero podría ser, con las muchas casualidades que me habían ocurrido últimamente no me espantaría más allá de lo necesario.

 ** _Oikawa (20:48 pm):_** _En la estación cerca de tu facultad, sentado en la vereda._

 ** _Yo (20:48 pm):_** _Voy para allá._

Ni yo sé cómo logre escribir tan rápido, pero lo hice. Guardé mi celular y comencé a caminar a pasos rápido, esquivando gente y empujando a otros, en dirección a la estación. Tenía quizás unas diez cuadras por delante y el trayecto nunca se me habría hecho tan eterno. Simplemente mi cuerpo se movía solo mientras pensaba en las posibilidades que significaban acerca de que él estuviera sentado en una vereda, en la estación de trenes, cerca de mi facultad.

Me consideraba bueno leyendo personas pero a él no podía leerlo y no encontraba razones para sus acciones.

Mientras me lo imaginaba encogido por el frío, mandando estúpidas fotos a contactos suyos o contando los autos pasando, mis piernas se movieron con más rapidez y súbitamente me hallaba a mí mismo corriendo por el centro de Tokio. Miraba a los lados lo necesario para atravesar las avenidas y me sentía estúpido.

Podía pensar que era preocupación, nada más. Era una buena persona de corazón, creo. Siempre me preocupaba cuando Kenma se perdía en lugares y sentía que tenía cierta habilidad para encontrar personas perdidas, al igual que recorrer calles a una velocidad increíble por mis piernas largas.

Así fue como me encontré frente a la estación en tiempo récord. A pesar de no practicar deporte tan seguido, como solía hacer antaño, no tenía del todo perdida la costumbre. Llegue jadeando pero no tan cansado como esperaba. Me detuve a tiempo para tener distancia a calmarme aunque sea un poco y me puse a buscar con cuidado, pero no fue difícil distinguirlo entre la multitud porque era la única persona sentada en el suelo.

Pude distinguir su gorro y la manera en la cual se sentaba, pero no jugaba con su celular, simplemente miraba a la nada.

Camine hasta él y le toque el hombro, sin saber realmente qué otra cosa hacer. Fue entonces que se volteó y al reconocerme simplemente me sonrió de esa manera suya; marcando los hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

Pero había algo raro.

Las luces de la calle y de los autos a veces le alumbraban la cara, entonces pude darme cuenta de que tenía los ojos hinchados además de cristalizados. Me dio un vuelco al estómago que dio nauseas al verlo así. Tenía, junto con lo anterior, la nariz roja, al igual que parte de sus pómulos. El frío, seguro.

—¡Kuroo-chan! —clama con su sonrisa mientras se pone de pie apoyándose en mí.

Lo miro en silencio y pienso que ahora sería el momento perfecto para encararle, exigirle respuestas. Incluso inculparlo diciendo que no tenía ganas de que una persona anduviera como celestina por mi vida. Podría hacer muchas cosas, pero simplemente viéndole la cara sentí que era imposible hacerlo porque en ese momento había tanta vulnerabilidad mal disfrazada que las únicas ganas que sentía era de ponerle una mano en el hombro y decirle; "Todo estará bien".

Me daba la sensación de que estaba perdido y que yo no podía abandonarlo en ese estado. Quizás era sexto sentido, u otra cosa, pero simplemente supuse que estaba _mal,_ por alguna razón que desconocía y él, seguramente, no iba a decirme.

Así que lo único que hice fue desenrollar la bufanda de mi cuello y ponerla en el suyo.

Él me miró extrañado, pero no se mueve. El contacto contra la piel de su mejilla me genera escalofríos y me siento torpe. Puedo darme cuenta del frío que hace en el lugar y me estremezco, pero trato de que no se me note en la cara. Oikawa, claramente, está peor que yo y según pude ver hace poco es de las personas que se resfrían fáciles.

—Hace frío —es todo lo que digo por explicación.

—Pero que amable —sonríe mientras toma la bufanda entre sus manos y sus dedos largos, chuecos, aparte de mordidos. La olisquea de manera casi disimulada, haciendo que lo observe con una expresión solemne al tiempo que un calor burbujea todo mi cuerpo hasta calentar mis mejillas porque, vamos, una cosa así siempre te pone de los nervios. Te hace sentir consciente de ti mismo. Arruga la nariz pero me mira de manera juguetona—, aunque apesta a sudor. Realmente no debiste hacer tanto por mí —musita a juego.

—Te resfriaras, no seas terco. Además no pienses en nimiedades —respondo mientras chasqueo la lengua y sonrío un poco. Bien, viejo Tetsurou que siempre tiene todo bajo control vuelve a la vida en el momento ideal.

—En serio no deberías hacer tanto por mi… —murmura bajando la mirada a nuestros pies.

Hay un silencio entre nosotros roto por los autos y la gente. Me remuevo por el frío y lo veo a él, todavía observando las musarañas en el piso. Se ve bien con mi bufanda, pensamiento raro. Me recuerda a la primera vez que lo vi.

—¿Qué haces acá solo, Oikawa? —pregunto al final. Quizás el tono de mi voz se escucha más hostil de lo que debería, y por eso relajo mis facciones lo más que puedo para que no se haga ideas equivocadas.

Cuando me mira está sonriendo.

—¡No lo sé! Sólo tenía ganas de estar por acá-

—¿En una noche de invierno, en serio?

—Y, bueno, me acordaba que hace mucho no hablábamos… por si nos podíamos ver, y eso. Será raro, pero había extrañado a Kuroo-chan y sus sonrisas escalofriantes—siguió hablando como si yo no lo hubiera interrumpido, mientras se encogía de hombros restándole importancia.

Lo observe, pasmado. Oikawa era un despreocupado, o se veía como uno. No, mejor dicho era la clase de persona que finge que nada le preocupa y siempre anda feliz por la vida. Esa expresión me daba, y aumentaba mientras lo miraba hablándome de una manera tan normal después de que perdimos contacto por tiempo considerable. Parecía que para él, el tiempo entre nosotros, no había sido nada. Era como si la última vez que hablamos fuera ayer y no hace casi dos semanas cumplidas, en una situación que no podía considerar muy sana.

Me hubiera gustado preguntarle qué estuvo haciendo, dónde, por qué no me habló, pero todas esas preguntas se quedan en mi cabeza.

Al final suspiro, con resignación. Pensando que parecía estar haciendo sólo locuras sin pensar en nada realmente.

—¿Quieres ir a mi casa, Oikawa? —es una pregunta sin malicia. Sale por sí sola. Ciertamente es una imagen rara tenerlo a él en el que considero mi hogar desde siempre; conviviendo con mis padres y entrando a mi habitación, incluso quizás sentándose a la mesa con nosotros. Se siente raro, pero correcto.

Ninguna persona con sentido común estaría sentada en una vereda, frente a una estación de trenes, en una noche de invierno fría muriendo exactamente de eso sin tener una razón para no volver a su propia casa.

Recuerdo que Oikawa no es de acá y seguramente se está quedando en alguna parte, que todavía no conozco y parece que no conoceré en un buen tiempo. Sólo puedo pensar que no tiene ganas de volver a esa parte.

—¿Qué dices? —insisto al notar que no tengo respuesta y antes de que me arrepienta. Odio cuando mi boca se mueva por sí sola sin que mi cerebro procese todo, es como; "¡Hey! ¡Reacciona que estás haciendo estupideces, otra vez!". Algo así.

Propuestas locas mías. Kenma siempre dice que soy un impulsivo o muy amable, que algún día me arrepentiré y me pasara una gran factura que no podré sobrellevar.

Viendo la sonrisa de Oikawa no pienso en eso.

Siendo en el futuro no podría dejar de repetirme que Kenma era un vidente, y que tenía demasiada maldita razón.

—¡Claro!


	4. TrES-2b

**Disclaimer:** HQ! y sus personajes pertenecen a Furudate-sensei.

* * *

 **—The stars shine in your eyes (and die in your hands)—**

* * *

Para estas alturas de mi vida ya estaba acostumbrado a la mayoría de los trayectos que son desde cualquier parte de Tokio hasta mi casa; antes desde el instituto a casa, el centro, la punta del cerro, el otro lado de la ciudad y ahora la universidad. Por esa razón a veces el camino se me hace más corto, otras más largo, depende de mi estado anímico. Por decir que si estuviera con ganas de dormir unas diez mil horas, ganas de ir al baño extrema o devorar todo el refrigerador el camino se me hace más largo que un viaje a Plutón. Ahora, exactamente, se me hacía eterno, así como si en vez de Plutón estuviera saliendo de la galaxia.

Ah, entre otras de mis actividades que habían nacido desde que conocí a Oikawa (además de estar volviéndome esclavo de la tecnología o los celulares, ser un paranoico excesivo y un investigador que te cagas) era estudiar el espacio, o mejor dicho leer datos _random_ al respecto.

Pero _meh._

Habíamos tomado el transporte en hora punta y para los suburbios la mayoría de la gente del centro se devolvía, así que con Oikawa tuvimos que apretujarnos en uno de los vagones rezando que todo acabara rápido y agradeciendo ser altos para no ahogarnos como otras personas (el nipón promedio, por ejemplo). Aun así a él no pareció importarle más de lo necesario, las quejas iniciales y luego de dos estaciones andar lloriqueando por el calor.

—Pues quítate el gorro y la bufanda —fue lo único que le dije.

—Ni que fuera tan fácil —respondió él tras un bufido que le hizo verse como un hámster y, qué mierda, me dieron ganas de morderle las mejillas. Contrólate, Tetsurou—. Aparte es la bufanda que Kuroo-chan me ha prestado.

Allá él. Yo mantuve mi sonrojo en secreto fingiendo que observaba con mucho interés el mapa de las estaciones de la línea.

Oikawa resaltaba entre la multitud; era como un personaje que no tenía por dónde estar ahí. La mayoría de la gente vestía con trajes de oficina, que variaban entre el negro y el gris, algunas colegialas con uniformes blancos con azul. Él, en cambio, usaba una sudadera morada, unos jeans medios claros y unos botines café claro. Resaltaba demasiado y pude notar que muchos le lanzaban miradas que iban de todo, en serio. Llegaba a ser enfermizo. Recién podía restaurar la teoría de que el tren, en hora punta, podía llenarse de pervertidos, así que lancé miradas de odio por aquí y por allá sin que Oikawa se diera cuenta. Todo bien-normal.

El camino se me hizo incómodo. Tenía la espalda pegada a la pared, medio aplastado, y Oikawa casi sobre mí. Pero él ni se inmutaba, parecía darle lo mismo mientras me narraba con mucha energía una anécdota de la escuela, cuando iba a Seijo. Algo acerca de que una vez se escaparon de clases por la simple razón de no tener ganas de asistir con ese profesor porque era una _mierdecilla_ de esas que cuando pisas y tratas de quitarte del zapato no haces nada más que expandirla, y luego intentaron saltar la muralla hacia la libertad absoluta (Venga, así en toda actitud Los ángeles de Charlie), pero uno de sus compañeros fue atrapado y tuvieron que dejarlo por el bien del resto. Fue democracia.

—Hanamaki se enojó un montón con nosotros por abandonarlo pero, ¡hey! ¿Qué podíamos hacer? ¿Devolvernos y que nos mataran a todos? Digo, no. Hay que ser realistas en esta vida- _Mierda —_ se quejó cuando el tren volvió a detenerse en una estación y chocó con mi pecho, golpeándose en la nariz de frente.

Fingí no ver, ni escuchar nada. Gente se baja y gente sube.

—Tenías cara del santo de la clase, no el que hace novillos porque sí.

—Los novillos son sanos de vez en cuando, ¿sabes? Tú tienes cara de delincuente juvenil y nadie te dice nada —bufa arrugando la nariz.

He notado que arruga mucho la nariz cuando se enoja.

—¡No tengo aspecto de eso! —me quejo, airado. No puedo evitarlo. Ese tema toca una vena sensible mía.

—Es el pelo, de hecho.

Así siguió el trayecto, por suerte para cuando estábamos más cerca no teníamos que estar los unos contra los otros como sardinas. Oikawa suspiró, aliviada, al poder mover aunque fuera el brazo. Aun así no se quitó nada, se limitó a mirar por la ventana con una fascinación que nadie le creería, parecía un niño de paseo por Disney. La verdad es que a esas horas no había mucho que ver; las calles alumbradas y casas, nada interesante. Pero de todas formas me comentó, con más emoción de ser posible, que todo ese lugar le recordaba a su casa, Miyagi. Que se le hacía increíble pensar que un lugar tan "calmado" se encontrara también en Tokio y yo simplemente sonreí como pude ante eso. No capte ningún brillo de nostalgia en sus ojos cuando hablaba de su hogar, simplemente una tranquilidad pasiva.

Lo dejo mirar más tiempo por la ventana para no aguarle la diversión. Pienso que quizás es una persona muy simple que se sorprende por cosas como esas, pero al mismo tiempo es medio adorable. Como yo me sé todo de memoria termino observando hacia el frente, el resto de la gente y las muchas cabezas que hay. Leo los nombres de las estaciones y pienso qué haré una vez lleguemos a casa.

Pensándolo seriamente era como un poco bien tarde para invitar a alguien a quedarse, más pensando que no vivía cerca.

Pero, bueno, ya qué. Cosas pasan.

A Oikawa no parece importarle, lo cual es medio preocupante para la salud mental de uno que está haciendo casi de niñera. Me pregunto si es que no tendrá nadie a quién llamar para avisar que se fue a dar la vuelta al mundo y-

Y…, y… es ahí cuando me doy cuenta del detalle que este chico, fanático obsesivo de fotografiar todo lo que veía y revisar varias veces el móvil, no lo había sacado desde que lo encontré en la calle. Eso ya no era para nada normal. No llamaba a nadie y tampoco revisaba si alguien preguntaba por él. Cada vez todo era más raro.

Llegamos a la estación más rápido de lo que hubiera esperado y agradezco por ello. Le tengo que sacar casi arrastras, sujetándolo del brazo, para que me siga. Yo esa misma caminata la hice con Kenma todos los días cuando íbamos al instituto, y a pesar de que no era tan lejano se sentía como si hubieran pasado eones de tiempo de ello. No tengo más opción; lo guío por las calles en dirección a mi casa y de vez en cuando respondo las preguntas que me hace. Nada anormal.

Cuando estoy frente a mi guarida secreta, también dicha hogar, le indico que se quede cerca de mí y abro con la llave. Con medio cuerpo dentro comienzo a quitarme los zapatos mientras anuncio la llegada, esperando alguna respuesta, y según puedo notar mamá está en la cocina. Oikawa me copia pero no alcanzamos a entrar del todo hasta que mi madre aparece en la escena, me saluda y tarda medio minuto en notar la presencia detrás de mi. Es entonces que cuando yo estaba más que preparado para hacer una presentación rápida y amena que soy testigo de los poderes sociales que tiene Oikawa Tooru.

Digo, los PODERES sociales.

Me imagino que Oikawa, en sus años de colegio, era la clase de amigo del cual las madres de los demás hablan tanto. Esos que odias porque siempre terminan comparándote con él o todo el tiempo te preguntan por su existencia, además de por qué no ha venido a casa.

Cuando habla con mamá es todo sonrisas; hace una reverencia respetuosa, se disculpa por irrumpir sin avisar, la alaga (¡incluso llega a eso!), se presenta por su nombre y como un amigo mío. Agradece con voz suave, sin perder su sonrisa en ningún momento, la hospitalidad. Es entonces que ella termina cayendo en esos encantos suyos. Los dientes chuecos, seguro, junto con los hoyuelos cuando sonríe. Veo que ella se sonroja, y yo siento nauseas. Mamá me habla sobre el educado _amiguito_ que había traído a casa (lo siento como una indirecta, ni que mis amigos fueran ladrones, narcotraficantes y cosas de esa índole) y lo invita directamente a que se siente con nosotros, porque la cena está servida.

Ese día papá, muerto del trabajo, se había acostado temprano. Pero es durante la cena, también toda sonrisas y charlas simpáticas, que mamá le pregunta, al notar que ya eran más allá de las diez y media de la noche, cómo es que pensaba devolverse. En mi lugar yo miraba todo como un espectador más, un comodín al cual no habían prestado más atención salvo para las preguntas que había que corroborar y pasar cosas que estaban muy lejos del alcance en la mesa. Oikawa, ante eso, se había encogido de hombros. El muy maldito. Simplemente responde que pues se devolverá hasta donde se está quedando, que no tiene problema y no quiere molestar más.

Aunque claro, a eso mamá la airea. No rotundo a la posibilidad de que quizás mi único amigo guapo y educado (quitando a Akaashi, que realmente sólo vino a mi casa una vez pero mamá lo adora) se pierda en las calles de Tokio, porque en lo que duró la cena Oikawa pudo hacer toda una autobiografía de su vida en Miyagi junto a su linda familia.

—¡No! Es muy tarde, te puede pasar algo. Quédate aquí, después de todo Tetsu guarda un futón de más en su cuarto y seguro caben los dos sin problema.

Y así.

Oikawa se negó los primeros cinco minutos, diciendo que era mucho pero mamá insiste tanto que no le da opción. Por mi lado yo no puedo quejarme ya que, después de todo, fui quien lo invitó desde el principio, y estaba bien que mi habitación fuera remotamente más grande que aquellas que existían en los departamentos en el centro de la ciudad pero no significaba que pudiera formar fiesta cuando quisiera. Aun así después de cenar, mostrarle el baño a Oikawa y prepararle la tina para que se diera un baño, me encontraba yo arreglando el susodicho futón extra junto a mi cama, en el suelo.

Me hubiera gustado correr donde Kenma y contarle todo el asunto para desahogarme con alguien, pero sabía que él me mandaría a volar diciendo que no le interesaba.

Le había prestado ropa que pudiera usar de pijama, pero dejó tanto su billetera como su celular detrás, en el escritorio donde normalmente estudiaba y lloraba mis penurias. Al ver el aparato, tan llamativo a la vista, me dieron las ganas de revisarlo pero me dije que no sería ético y me distraje cambiándome de ropa también, pensando qué sería de mí mañana junto con qué desayunaría. Todo eso y después volví a arreglar el futón para que Oikawa durmiera lo más cómodo posible. No podía evitarlo, era preocupado de naturaleza y más por mis visitas.

Entonces fue en el silencio de la habitación que un zumbido me hizo levantar la mirada de mis quehaceres. No era mi aparato.

En bóxer observo cómo el celular de Oikawa es el que parece querer saltar del escritorio a una vida mejor. Tiene una llamada entrante; "Iwa-chan". Me quedo petrificado, observo en silencio y me pregunto quién es ese tal Iwa-chan. Una parte de mí piensa en responderle pero como no es mi teléfono me digo que no es muy correcto, podrían pensar que se lo he robado o algo de ese estilo, además explicar toda la historia que nos llevó a esto sería muy latoso.

No pude evitar sentirme medio aliviado cuando el móvil se calla, pero en poco vuelve a sonar de nuevo, mismo nombre. Ocurre otra vez que al no recibir respuesta, se apaga y es entonces que me acerco para mirar la pantalla encendida.

Mis ojos no lo creían.

Veinticinco llamadas, perdidas.

Cuarenta mensajes.

Así tal cual.

Salte en mi lugar al notar que sonaba de nuevo. Iwa-chan llamaba con insistencia, estuve a punto de contestarlo hasta que la voz de Oikawa me detuvo.

— _Uf,_ Kuroo-chan, está bien que nos conozcamos y me dejes dormir acá pero no sé si será muy pronto para _eso._ —musitaba en broma mientras reía, su ropa estaba doblada y la dejó en un rincón cerca del futón. Tenía el pelo medio mojado, no sé si la memoria me fallaba pero sentía que era la primera vez que lo observaba sin su gorro. Se le había rizado un poco, era de esos castaños claros que parecen ir al tono rubio y aparte parecía suave. Lindo—Ah, muchas gracias por el baño, no me había dado cuenta que lo necesitaba hasta que estuve ahí. Me siento un hombre nuevo.

Otra cosa linda suya.

Vestía mi ropa y se le notaba un poco más grande, aparte de que le quedaba bien floja. Claramente su contextura delgada se notaba acá, por lo menos en comparación conmigo. Llevaba unos pantalones largos que encontré por ahí que eran cómodos para dormir, al menos, y una camiseta de Green Day antigua. De esas épocas de uno que no te gustan recordar por vergüenza ajena y respeto a todo aquel que te conoció.

No sé si no se dio cuenta del teléfono o decidió ignorarlo, aun así yo no me aguante apuntarle al respecto.

—Tu teléfono ha estado sonando. Iwa-chan, eso salía —fue todo lo que dije.

Oikawa me miró sobre el hombro, a medio camino de echarse en el futón y su mirada fue a parar al aparato. Pensé que me respondería algo, lo que fuera, pero al final lo único que hizo fue levantarse de su lugar sin perder la sonrisa mientras cogía el objeto en cuestión.

—Un compañero mío, es que tenemos que hacer un trabajo juntos y seguramente piensa que no lo he enviado mi parte —se río para luego salir de la habitación. Supongo que a contestar. Me senté en el bordillo de mi cama mientras le escuchaba discutir, o hablar, lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo. Su voz era suave, como siempre—. Que no, hombre, ya te lo envíe. ¿Revisaste tu correo? Pues revisa… ¡Ves que sí está! —en eso escucho su risa—Tranquilo, estás cosas pasan. Nos estamos jugando una nota. Sí. Sí. Ajá. Bueno, _bye._

Luego de eso entró a la habitación para echarse en el futón, ronroneando como un gato mientras daba un suspiro de relajación. Me pareció un niño, otra vez.

—¡Que cómodo! ¿No roncas, cierto?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —enarque una ceja mientras lo seguía mirando, sin creerme la forma en la que era. Un despreocupado, totalmente. ¿Quién puede acomodarse tan calmadamente en la habitación de un tipo que, seamos sinceros, no conocía tanto? Todavía cabe la posibilidad de que pudiera ser un asesino en serie.

—No sé, una simple pregunta. En los viajes escolares nunca falta el compañero que ronca, yo solía pegarles una patada para que se callaran. Matssun roncaba un montón, era como un ogro, pero para hacer que se callara simplemente tenías que pegarle. Era divertido —seguramente vio mi cara de confusión porque terminó explicando, poniéndose de lado y apoyando la cabeza en la mano—: Un compañero de clase y de equipo, allá en Seijo. Un buen tipo, ese Matssun. Siempre se le ocurrían las cosas más raras. Nos hacía reír a todos. Una vez llenó de pegamento la silla de un compañero y, te juro, se le rompió toda la parte de atrás. Nunca lo pillaron.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Al final Oikawa se acuesta sobre su espalda y comienza a mirar el techo. El celular no vuelve a vibrar y lo único que escucho es el viento de afuera. Me pregunto si Kenma estará jugando alguno de sus videojuegos (lo más probable es que sí) o tal vez hablando con su querido Shoyo. También termino en la duda de que sí el tal Iwa-chan se habrá calmado con respecto a su trabajo en conjunto, aunque la sensación me da mal sabor de boca porque, pensándolo fríamente, ¿cómo Oikawa podía perder el tiempo fuera cuando, supuestamente, debía entregar un trabajo? Raro, raro, la duda surgía en mi mente. No es que no quisiera creerle pero esa parte mía que todo quiere saber no se encuentra muy convencida por sus antiguas palabras.

—¿Por qué estabas sentado frente a la estación, Oikawa? —pregunto con seriedad, poniéndome en mi faceta de; "Quiero respuestas ahora".

Así me enfrento a su expresión media sorprendida.

—Ya te dije, Kuroo-

—No, en serio, no creas que me tragaré eso. Estamos en invierno, Oikawa, hace un frío que pela, era tarde y tú estabas con toda la actitud de gato perdido o niño con berrinche que no quiere volver a casa tras una pelea con sus padres —termino diciendo, quizás no era necesario ser tan directo pero las palabras salen antes de que pueda evitarlo. Él hace una mueca—, ¿de qué te estás escondiendo? Creo que, dadas las circunstancias, es lo mínimo que puedo saber… no es como si te fuera a correr de mi casa. No soy mala persona.

¿A quién tratas de convencer, Tetsurou, a ti o a él?

—Simplemente quería verte, Kuroo, nada más —dice después de un tiempo y con una voz tan seria, tan débil que no sé qué decir, así que cierro la boca y lo miro. Él baja la cabeza un poco y cuando sonríe no finge que está feliz. Es una pequeña sonrisa triste que me dan ganas de abrazarlo—. Todo este tiempo. Recordaba que me hacías reír y pensaba; "Quiero ver a Kuroo-chan". Al mismo tiempo quería estar solo, es una sensación rara, ¿la has tenido? Bueno, no importa, esa sensación que te da a a veces pero en eso me doy cuenta que la única persona que quería ver era a ti.

Parpadeo varias veces. Mi corazón va rápido y sé que podría hacer cualquier cosa a continuación; podría sonreír o simplemente contestarle con alguna de mis respuestas raras, pero nada sale. No estoy seguro si Oikawa estará hablando con la verdad o me engaña con otra faceta, como lo hizo con mamá, pero sus palabras son suficientes para hacerme dudar y darme esa sensación de calidez que no puedo apartar.

Los dos en silencio.

—¿Muy raro?

—Eh, no, sólo que… —carraspeo en mi lugar. Me siento avergonzado, maldición—No me lo esperaba-

—Entonces bien.

Sonríe otra vez. Cierra los ojos, mirando el techo, y lo pienso en una indirecta para que cierre la boca. Así que nada. Me levanto para apagar la luz y vuelvo a tientas a mi cama, tratando con todo mi ser de no pisarlo. Luego me recuesto, me tapo y quedo mirando hacia la pared. Escucho su respiración tranquila y me hace sentir a mí mismo intranquilo sabiendo que está tan cerca de mí pero de la misma forma tan lejos. El silencio me absorbe, así como el cansancio y poco a poco mis ojos se cierran sin que pueda evitarlo.

—Buenas noches —le escucho decir.

Mi cuerpo ya está entrando al sueño, así que no puedo responderle.

No estoy muy seguro de qué soñé. Algo acerca de exámenes, estrellas, gorros coloridos y sonrisas chuecas. Sí sé que es un sueño que me causa toda clase de sensaciones; al principio cierta felicidad pero para el final tristeza. Es raro. Despierto varias veces en la noche, sin saber qué hora es, sólo viendo por la ventana y pensando que todavía tengo un poco de tiempo para volver a dormir. Cada vez que despierto miro hacia el lado, Oikawa duerme dándome la espalda pero está tranquilo y viendo eso, caigo muerto.

En un momento despierto por un ligero ruido, pero me doy cuenta que mis ojos están muy pesados. Debe ser cerca de la mañana porque escucho los pájaros cantar. La habitación sigue muy oscura, hace frío y maldigo no haber cerrado las cortinas. El ruido sigue. Trato de ver qué es pero cuando miro hacia el lado sólo puedo observar una figura borrosa que se mueve con pasos demasiado inexistentes. Es Oikawa, claro está. El futón se encuentra doblado en el suelo. Me dan ganas de preguntarle qué diablos está haciendo tan temprano en la mañana pero mi voz no sale y mis ojos amenazan con cerrarse, a pesar de que lucho por despertar.

Oikawa se acerca a mí, otra vez viste su gorro (es quizás lo único que noto bien), luego se agacha y no estoy muy seguro de qué pasa pero siento una presión en mi frente.

—Gracias —susurra.

Después nada.

Cuando vuelvo a despertar son las seis quince de la mañana, la alarma de mi móvil suena y me siento en la cama casi rompiéndome el cuello. Me toco la frente, pensando si eso habrá sido un sueño o era real, pero cuando veo al lado me doy cuenta que el futón sí que está ordenado, la ropa había desaparecido así como Oikawa Tooru.

Y es extraño, pero a pesar de que pasamos toda la noche juntos, en mi propia habitación, ahora que no está se siente como si nunca hubiera puesto un pie ahí. Su presencia se borró tan rápido como si nunca hubiera existido.

Me pregunto si estaré soñando de nuevo.

* * *

Salí de casa, pase a saludar rápidamente a Kenma, me encontré con la sorpresa que él iría a visitar a Shoyo al centro de la ciudad, tomamos el transporte juntos y nos quejamos de la insuficiencia que existía hoy en día con la comunidades humanas. En varias ocasiones tuve la oportunidad de contarle al respecto de mi dilema, después de todo él era listo y se le daba bien leer personas, pero no lo hice. Todavía no estoy seguro de por qué, pero lo único que pregunte fue respecto a sus juegos y su relación con el (ex) enano de Karasuno.

Seguía siendo enano, pero ya no tan Karasuno. Entraría a la universidad, después de todo.

—Está bien. Tiene que entrenar y dice que está aprendiendo a cocinar, le faltará mucho para ser titular del equipo, algún día, pero tanto él como su armador dicen que lo darán todo. Su energía da miedo —fue todo en cuanto dijo.

Mi lado maligno no pudo aguantarse.

—Eres una especie en peligro de extinción, Kenma.

—¿Por?

—¿No te dan celos? Digo, _Shoyo_ —arrugó la nariz y me fulmina con la mirada ante la manera en que menciono su nombre, modulando cada silaba casi de manera burlona, pero es que Kenma lo dice de una manera tan especial y única que es difícil no hacer bromas de ello—pasa más tiempo con su armador, Kageyama, que contigo. Vamos, hasta vivirán o viven, lo que sea, en la misma residencia. Quizás cuantas cosas pasan que no te cuenta.

Si antes Kenma me fulminaba ahora parecía que directamente deseaba mi muerte, me echaba mal de ojo. Era como un gato arisco a punto de sacar las garras y sabes que estás jodido.

Sonreí más.

Molestar y provocar gente no era un hobby muy sano, seguramente debería buscar otro pero…, pero a estás alturas me gusta mucho como para deshacerme de eso.

—No todos somos unos obsesivos como tú, Kuro. Algunos confiamos en las personas —me suelta así, directo y al hueso.

Uh, golpe bajo.

—¡Eh! Yo no soy un obsesivo-

—Eres irritante y normalmente tienes segundas intenciones en todo. Te gusta provocar a la gente hasta el punto en que no generas nada más que te odien y tú tengas que disculparte. Así que no sé, dime tú. Yo confío en Shoyo.

Bien, ante aquella argumentación no hay nada que pueda hacer. Lo pienso un momento y no puedo negarlo. Todo es cierto. Lo cual sí, me traerá problemas o quizás ya lo hace, para qué estamos con cosas.

Me encojo de hombros y le doy la razón.

Nos separamos cuando yo me bajo para ir a la universidad y el resto del camino me quedo pensando en sus palabras, al tiempo que pienso en Oikawa. Una y otra vez. Debo admitir que el hecho de que se haya mandado a cambiar tan temprano, mientras yo dormía, me afectó bastante. No podía olvidar la manera en que lo hube encontrado la noche anterior o las muchas llamadas perdidas en su teléfono.

Era como una alarma en mi cabeza.

Kenma podía tener razón con sus palabras pero yo no sentía que tuviera segundas intenciones con Oikawa. Me preocupaba, no podía negarlo, y de cierta manera me gustaba. Era complicado. Es como algo que te gusta y atrae sólo porque quieres tenerlo, o conocerlo más.

Me engancho muy rápido, ese es el maldito problema.

El resto del día me lo pasé entre eso; asistí a clases, anoté todo lo que pude, intenté revisar mis exámenes, lo logré y casi me desmaye al darme cuenta que pase todos, aunque fuera rasguñando pero aprobé, celebré en mi fuero interior y fue como si un peso de encima se liberara. Luego pensé en Oikawa, otra vez, que me gustaría decirle pero me sentí estúpido con el celular en la mano porque no tenía ningún mensaje suyo. Ni uno sólo. Lo último en nuestra conversación era mi; "Voy para allá", y sería. Que dolor de cabeza.

Pensé en pros y contras.

Al final me dije _al demonio con todo._ Comencé a escribirle un mensaje pero a la mitad me armé de valor y pensé que a mí, en lo personal, me gustan más las llamadas porque las encuentro más íntimas y que son cierta forma de expresar interés en la otra persona (además de que para mi dislexia y yo nos hacía las cosas más fáciles). Nada se compara a la sensación de hablar con alguien más. Fue por eso que me obligue a marcar su número, llevarme el aparato a la oreja y escuchar el tono sin echarme para atrás, dándome porras diciendo que yo era la clase de persona que no sería cobarde ante cosas como esas.

Espero, espero y espero más. Cuando pensé que no contestaría al final escucho su voz:

—¡Kuroo-chan!

Extraño y feliz tono de voz para alguien que se va de casas que lo acogen sin decir una palabra. Parecía que nunca hubiera ido.

—Aprobé todos mis exámenes —dije, al grano. Sentía que era perdida de tiempo dar vueltas en el asunto. Pero cuando lo solté comienzo a pensar en lo estúpido que era decirle a él, al fin y al cabo quizás (lo más probable) ni le importa.

Por eso me quedé a cuadros cuando escuche un chillido tal que parecía Oikawa hubiera ganado la lotería.

—¡FELICIADADES, KUROO-CHAN! —musitaba todavía dando sus porras. En un tiempo récord soltó varios; "Felicidades" o "Es genial"—Ya sabía yo que eras bien listo, ¡realmente te felicito! Y en Derecho, que he escuchado que es bien corta-cabezas para esas cosas. Eres genial, Kuroo-chan, estoy feliz por ti.

Lo peor de todo es que sinceramente se escuchaba feliz por mí.

Le escuchaba hablar, felicitarme, decir mis cualidades y el gran abogado que sería, aparte de que ahora podría descansar (supuestamente). Me acuclille en el suelo, pasillo central, mientras escuchaba el eco de su voz suave en mi oreja directamente y me recorrió un escalofrío. Era como si realmente lo tuviera a un lado mío hablándome y felicitándome. Parecía que entonces todos mis esfuerzos no fueron en vano para nada, porque si pudiera escuchar otra vez aquellas palabras suyas nuevamente no me importaría estar en vela noches enteras estudiando.

Me gustaría preguntarle si es que me odiaría si le dijera todo eso, que me vuelve extrañamente feliz el sólo saber que puede felicitarme de esa forma, ser, en cierto modo, una parte de su vida que desconozco. Desearía poder hablar con él más tiempo, dormir hasta tarde nuevamente o que fuera otra vez a casa. Mientras habla me imagino un montón de escenarios y me doy cuenta que, a pesar de todo, me gusta conversar con él.

Sonrío como idiota.

Pero tarde o temprano su monólogo de felicitaciones se detuvo y yo tenía que preguntar de vuelta, tanto por educación como preocupación:

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

De su lado hubo un momento de silencio.

—Pues bien, bien, claro —luego se echo a reír como si lo que dijo fuera realmente así de divertido.

Ninguna palabra más al respecto.

Terminamos hablando de cualquier otra cosa; las musarañas, la cara de los compañeros que pasaban alrededor suyo (a Oikawa le fascinaba observar las expresiones ajenas), las estrellas, películas antañas y malas. Cosas así. En ningún momento hablamos de lo que había pasado el día anterior o esa misma mañana, a pesar de que yo me moría por preguntar.

Me tuve que morder la lengua varias veces.

—Tu facultad es la más fría, ¿no?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —apoyo la cabeza en un pilar mientras sonrío. De una u otra forma terminamos hablando del clima. Oikawa dice ser muy sensible al frío y por como lo he visto, no creo que sea mentira.

—Mi mejor amigo estudia ahí —responde.

—¿En qué?

—Ingeniería, y ahora mismo sigue tirándose mechones de pelo además de adelgazando unos cuantos kilos.

¿Ingeniería? Uh, bien-

Me enderezo rápidamente en mi lugar y pienso que la persona que he visto hablando con un susodicho Oikawa era justamente alumno de ingeniería. El que me había pedido el computador cuando yo me estaba yendo del laboratorio y tenía aspecto destartalado. Aunque no tenía idea de su nombre, pero no me cabía duda de que el supuesto mejor amigo de Oikawa, con quien tanto hablaba (tenía lógica) y la persona con la cual se comunicaba cuando desaparecía del mundo, eran el mismo sujeto.

—Oye-

Mi pregunta nunca fue formulada. Oikawa comenzó a hablar, de nuevo:

—Bueno, Kuroo-chan, deberíamos ir a celebrar un días de estos, ¿no? Que saliste de tus exámenes como un ganador. Aunque ahora me tengo que ir así que te dejo, ¡nos vemos!

No me dio la oportunidad de despedirme también. De pronto había colgado y me encontraba escuchando la nada. Cuando mire la pantalla ésta rezaba que nuestra conversación no alcanzó a ser ni diez minutos. El tono de voz suyo todavía hacía eco en mi cerebro, una y otra vez. Al momento el arrepentimiento de no hacer mis preguntas me alcanzó y me dije que la próxima vez que lo viera, cuando "celebráramos" o almorzáramos juntos, como fuera, le preguntaría.

Por supuesto las cosas no suceden como uno quiere.

Oikawa nuevamente desapareció, por una semana más.

La siguiente vez que lo vi fue cuando acompañaba a Bokuto y Akaashi por el centro de Tokio. Los dos conversaban, muy normal todo. Pero mi mirada fue a parar en su aspecto de siempre; el gorro que llevaba, una chaqueta oscura y su altura característica. Junto a él iba una chica bien guapa (había que ser honestos en la vida, no importaba en qué equipo batearas) que parecía estarle regañando algo. Lo único que él hacía era asentir sin muchas ganas. Estaban afuera de una consulta médica que una que otra vez tuve que visitar por diferentes razones.

Una duda me asalto de pronto: ¿Sería esa su novia?

Si era así, ¿qué hacían afuera de una clínica mientras que ella parecía muy molesta con él?

Me hubiera gustado saludar, decir algo, hacer un gesto o lo que fuera pero sentía que no podía porque Oikawa estaba en otro mundo en esa situación. Un lugar donde yo no pertenecía. Y aunque me quede parado un buen rato mirándolos desde el otro lado de la acera, con gesto serio y expectante, él no se volteó en mi dirección y jamás me notó.

—¡Kuroo! ¡Apura, apura! —urgía la lechuza.

Que me mirara, no lo niego, hubiera sido genial.

Pero la vida puede ser muy puta. Yo creo que es mi karma. Eso de siempre terminar enganchado con gente que parece nunca mirará en mi dirección.

Aunque claro, esa era una de las otras cosas en las cuales me equivocaría, y el que fue uno de los gatilladores importantes para que mi relación con Oikawa cambiara fue justamente su mejor amigo.


	5. HD 189773b

**Disclaimer:** HQ! y sus personajes pertenecen a Furudate-sensei.

* * *

 **—The stars shine in your eyes (and die in your hands)—**

* * *

Había muchas cosas que conocí de Oikawa, la gran mayoría las recolecte por cuenta propia y las otras me las dijo él, en esas ocasiones que hablábamos de cosas sencillas como los gustos. Así pude ir comprendiéndolo un poco más. Le gustaba tomar fotos a paisajes que todos encontraban feos, contar las canas en el pelo de la gente, las estrellas (podía nombrar constelaciones, planetas y estrellas más que cualquier otra persona que hubiera conocido), ponerse cáscaras de naranja en la boca para luego sonreír y la sensación de las zapatillas o zapatos nuevos. No le gustaba el sonido que hacían los palillos en los dientes de la gente cuando comían, el olor de la fruta en los días calurosos, la gente que se rendía sin si quiera intentarlo, sus dedos y tampoco le gustaba que se le bronceara la piel.

Pero había una cosa la cual a Oikawa le gustaba muchísimo, tanto así que me hizo comerme la cabeza en varias ocasiones malinterpretando las cosas porque yo, como siempre bien dijo Kenma (a pesar de mis quejas), podía ser celoso sin quererlo y posesivo sin intentarlo. Era algo que pasaba porque pasaba. La cosa que le gustaba sobre todo lo anterior y parecía tener privilegio en su vida, aquello que ocupaba ese privilegiado puesto, era su mejor amigo; Iwaizumi Hajime.

En la segunda desaparición de Oikawa, y con las vacaciones de las fiestas a la vuelta de la esquina, usaba mi tiempo entre ver últimos detalles de la universidad (próximos ramos, tareas, informaciones en el correo), dar vueltas de aquí para allá y salir con unos cuantos compañeros. A veces me topaba con Yaku, aunque él no estudiaba en esa universidad pero nuestras facultades quedaban cerca y nos reuníamos para conversar de nuestras vidas, junto con la futura trayectoria de Nekoma ahora que prácticamente todos los integrantes de lo que fue nuestro equipo conocido habían desaparecido, el de ahora estaba lleno de extraños (por lo menos para nosotros).

Fue en esas de andar mendigando cómo perder el tiempo cuando termine en la biblioteca de la facultad devolviendo unos libros que había pedido, y es que no tenía ganas de tener que pagar la multa si es que tardaba mucho así que cargue con los casi cuatro kilos de peso desde un lado de la ciudad a la universidad para luego devolverlo a la bibliotecaria, que habló mucho acerca de la responsabilidad y tener que devolver las cosas a tiempo. Yo me deshice en sonrisas por aquí y por allá mientras intentaba caer bien. Si me funcionó, no estoy muy seguro, pero por lo menos me libre de tener que pagar de más. Estaba ocupado en lo mío cuando veo al lado y mis ojos se abren ligeramente al darme cuenta que ese era el ingeniero del cual había estado sospechando desde hace tanto tiempo.

Se había despedido de su camisa a cuadrille. Ahora usaba una sudadera de esas que te hacen dudar de tu sentido de la moda, o comodidad.

—Vengo a devolver esto —anunciaba con voz tranquila, grave y baja. Golpeteo la mesa con la punta de los dedos a un ritmo que no conocía. Frente a él estaban los libros de ingeniera.

La encargada fue más simpática con él que conmigo, parece enamorada del susodicho.

—¡Ah! Muchas gracias, ¡espero que te hayan servido!

—Lo hicieron, aprobé mis exámenes, algunos por los pelos pero-

—¡No importa! El punto que ya te has liberado de ello —la mujer parecía encantada de conversar con él y yo pase a segundo plano. Me hubiera quejado o algo, de no ser que estaba muy interesado en la escena y de manera específica en el chico que tenía a un lado mío. No parecía reconocerme como el amable compañero que le cedió su estúpido computador en momentos de ayuda mutua—. Bien, necesito que firmes aquí con tu nombre, por favor.

—Ajá.

El chico no parecía ser muy expresivo, o quizás estaba cansado. Me recordaba un poco a Akaashi, si no fuera porque sonreía diez mil veces más y era atractivo en otro sentido de la palabra; en sentido hippie, seguramente, o hipster. Éste tipo tenía el típico aspecto de chico bronceado con tatuajes en los bíceps que anda con una guitarra de un lado para otro, cantando en una fogata y no lavándose el pelo en varios días sin perder el estilo. El tipo de sujeto que las chicas terminan queriendo sin que uno encuentre una razón lógica. Un caballero de pies a cabeza. Akaashi, en cambio, era atractivo del tipo Edward Cullen de Crepúsculo; callado, místico y anormalmente pálido, en cualquier momento pensarías que saltaría a tu cuello para chuparte la sangre.

Mire sobre mi hombro mientras él firmaba con su nombre, en una letra bien fea que me dio casi cáncer al ojo. Tarde un poco en descifrar pero luego el nombre fue claro como el agua cuando le estiró el papel en dirección de la encargada: Iwaizumi Hajime.

—¿Iwa-chan? —el mote salió solo de mis labios, lo juro. No me había dado cuenta que hablaba en voz alta hasta que lo dije y pensé en qué faceta tenía que poner. Pero no podía evitar recordar el nombre que muchas veces había salido en la pantalla del celular de Oikawa.

Éste estuvo hablando con un Oikawa en el pasillo.

Alguien, un Iwa-chan, llamaba al celular del castaño.

El mejor amigo de Oikawa estudiaba ingeniería acá.

Este chico estudia ingeniería y efectivamente estudia acá.

Iwa-chan y Oikawa.

Oikawa e Iwa-chan.

Se sentía tan evidentemente obvio en ese momento que si estaba equivocado en mis suposiciones cambiaría de nombre.

La cabeza del supuesto Iwaizumi Hajime se volteó tan rápido en mi dirección que me dio escalofríos, pero no lo mostré en la cara, por supuesto. Me quede tranquilo, apoyado en el mesón mientras me hacía el interesante y sonreía como seguramente se ponían mis labios en esas situaciones, tal como si tuviera las preguntas del universo mismos; las que te hacías y te irías a hacer.

—¿Te conozco? —pregunta el tipo con un tono de voz que bien podría estar hablando con una cucaracha. ¡Que grosero! Ni si quiera disimula cuando me echa una mirada de arriba para abajo, al tiempo que enarca una ceja en modo bien defensivo. El tipo asusta. No me imagino a un sujeto como Oikawa de mejor amigo de él, o quizás sí.

—No, pero creo que yo te conozco a ti —respondo dándome un empujón para enderezarme y alejarme un poco de la escena porque la bibliotecaria tiene cara de estar observando el mejor dorama del año. Mis habilidades detectivescas siempre me impresionan. Iwaizumi no me quita ojo de encima, con cara de que claramente le caigo mal. Perfecto—. Eres el mejor amigo de Oikawa, ¿no?

De pronto me doy cuenta cómo su cuerpo tiene un cambio; él entero se tensa mientras se endereza también, y, en serio, aunque la diferencia de estatura igual es considerable se ve tan intimidante como que fuera a asestarme un puñetazo en cualquier momento. Frunce el ceño como si fuera a matarme y de pronto pienso que me he metido en un problema gordo sin querer. Este tipo tiene toda la cara de que, de ser necesario, no tiene problema en golpearme. Bien.

Aunque no tengo idea de qué pasa.

La curiosidad me carcome. Y a veces pienso que debería dejar de meterme en los problemas ajenos, o en la vida de otras personas, pero es tan interesante ser una presencia omnipresente que no puedo evitarlo. En la escuela cuando alguien me contaba un chisme yo siempre contestaba; "Lo sé", y cuando preguntaban cómo respondía; "Es que yo lo sé todo", y era verdad. Tengo un don para reunir información dispersa de un lado para otro y luego armar los cabos sueltos.

—¿Cómo conoces a Oikawa? —su voz es seria y de esa que seguramente hace temblar a muchas personas.

Carraspeo.

—Por ahí —es todo lo que digo mientras me encojo de hombros—, creo que somos como amigos, o algo así. A pesar de que suele desaparecer constantemente. Tiene un gorro muy genial. Me hablo una vez de ti-

—Ah, así que tú eres el tipo con el que estuvo la otra noche, ¿no? Perfecto, porque sería mucho agradecer si eso no pasara otra vez —Iwaizumi tranquiliza un poco el ceño y yo pienso que mi huida o pelea inminente parece esperar, por suerte. No me he peleado a puños con alguien desde los quince años, que recuerdos, por andar golpeando mal (tipo película. Donde te muestran toda la escena pero no la ciencia detrás de y tampoco la teoría) me quebré el pulgar. Exhala mientras recoge sus cosas. Yo me quedo observando, intentando comprender algo de lo que estuviera pasando pero la verdad es que no tenía ni una sola pista. Me ofendía el hecho de que me trataran como alguna clase de delincuente juvenil, ¡sólo le había dado hospedaje en mi casa cuando lo necesitó! No había razón para enojarse…

 _Oh._

Aunque quizás sí que cobraba un poco de sentido. Oikawa, ese día, no quiso volver a casa, estaba sentado afuera de una estación de metro solo y con frío, parecía con los ojos llorosos. Su celular tenía unas veinte llamadas perdidas de la misma persona; Iwa-chan. Y el susodicho sujeto se hallaba parado frente a mí, deseando mi muerte lenta y dolorosa. Pero no tenía lógica, se suponía que Oikawa había hablado con él y que sólo era un compañero, nada más.

Por supuesto, una parte de mi cerebro sabía que Oikawa me había mentido y si me mintió en eso, quién sabe en cuantas cosas más.

Podría sentirme ofendido, molesto, irritado, con ganas de asestarle un puñetazo que le rompa la nariz y le cambie su bonita cara de mentiroso, pero lo único que siento es tristeza y más decepción porque Oikawa, a pesar de todo, parece no confiar en mí.

—No te metas con él, por favor.

—Aguarda, aguarda, un momento —pido tiempo fuera mientras sigo observándolo, detengo su intento de huida o parecía que no tenía ningún interés en hablar conmigo. Otra vez me mira con mala cara, pero yo me mantengo firme—. Escucha, si te refieres a la otra vez lo lleve a casa porque no tengo idea dónde vive y, bueno…, ese día estaba solo, sentado en la calle, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera?

Pregunta estúpida, por supuesto. Podría haber hecho cien mil cosas diferentes, pero aun así no me arrepentía de mi decisión. En momentos como estos ese sentimiento es lo peor que te puede pasar.

—No lo sé, ¿devolverlo a casa, quizás? —pregunta con sarcasmo. Otra vez intenta irse y le detengo.

—Yo no sabía, digo, se supone que contestó tu llamada-

—Me cortó, de hecho, y luego apagó su celular. Qué querías que- Espera un momento… —de pronto su expresión cambia a una de comprensión. Me mira de arriba abajo, otra vez, y me alejo un solo paso. Sé que no tengo el mejor aspecto y de vista no caigo muy bien, pero estoy seguro que tengo uno que otro atractivo, mi indudable carisma es uno de ellos, ¡por supuesto! Quizás mi sinceridad ante todo, pero eso varia de persona a persona—Ah, ya veo, tú no sabes nada. Como sea. No es mi problema. Oikawa es un imbécil.

Dicho y hecho. Me quede a cuadros ante aquellas palabras tan crudas y en menos tiempo del cual podía reaccionar Iwaizumi Hajime se despedía de la bibliotecaria con una inclinación cordial de cabeza para luego desaparecer por la puerta. Pensé en ir a preguntarle sobre a qué se refería, pero no lo hice porque mis pies se quedaron pegados en el lugar. Me mordí el labio y luego pase la lengua sobre uno de mis dientes, recapacitando acerca de la conversación en mi cerebro.

No tenía idea de nada.

Pero si ese Iwa-chan conocía ahora dónde estaba Oikawa o podía explicarme, darme aunque sea una sola pista de él, entonces debía intentarlo.

A quién engaño. Sentía más curiosidad de saber acerca de qué estaba haciendo ese extraño tipo.

Agarre mis cosas y le seguí el paso, saliendo de la biblioteca y buscándolo en el pasillo con mi visión felina. La verdad no podía distinguir nada, así que simplemente camine hacia donde mis instintos me decían; izquierda. Y, ¡vaya!, mis sextos sentidos tenían razón. Caminando frente a mi se encontraba Iwaizumi. Sus pasos resonaban fuertemente contra el suelo, era gracioso, porque los de Oikawa eran tan silenciosos que tenías que voltear a un lado para recordar que estaba caminando junto a ti. Quitando ese hecho apresure el paso tratando de alcanzarlo.

—¡Hey!

Iwaizumi se detiene en seco y voltea a mirarme. No tiene una cara muy amigable y le sonrío a mi manera. Relaja un poco las facciones pero claramente se ve hastiado. En cierto modo lo comprendo; debe tenerlo difícil, viéndolo desde su lado.

—Qué quieres ahora… tú… eh-

—Kuroo Tetsurou —me presente rápido. Vaya, que grosero soy, ni había dicho mi nombre.

—¿Qué quieres? En serio, no quiero ser grosero pero estás irritándome demasiado.

Tipo directo, me gusta.

Intente mantener mejor mi semblante mientras me quedaba quieto en mi lugar. Ni yo sabía qué quería. Vamos, compañero, lee la atmosfera que te rodea, así cómo lees tus muchas ecuaciones matemáticas. Has algo en este momento. No te quedes sólo mirándome como si desearas que me cayera un tractor encima. Soy estudiante de Derecho pero eso no significa que tengas que darme toda la responsabilidad a mí, cabezón matemático.

—Tú sabes dónde vive Oikawa, ¿no? Sois mejores amigos —empecé de la manera más tranquila que podía. Deseaba pensar que era así. Iwaizumi se me queda mirando como si no estuviera seguro de haber escuchado bien y antes de echarme para atrás decido lanzarme a la piscina de cabeza, esperando quizás el golpe contra el cemento al final—: ¿Puedes decirme, por favor? Necesito… —¿Qué necesitas? Asume, no necesitas nada. Sólo eres tú, tu egoísmo y obsesión, otra vez—Verle, hablar con él.

—Pues llámalo. Es lo mismo, ¿no?

—No, mira, es que esto es algo complicado y ni yo sé cómo explicarlo, pero es algo así como una emergencia y… no te pido que me lleves al lugar, sólo que me digas dónde vive y dejo de molestarte.

—Eres un pesado —Iwaizumi suspira y enarca una ceja. Se cruza de brazos. Me pregunto qué le hará ser tan receloso de decirme la dirección de su mejor amigo. Al parecer de su aspecto tosco es claramente la clase de amigos que cuida de los suyos, como una mamá-gato, o algo por el estilo. No sé si catalogarlo de celoso o muy, muy preocupado—. Si quieres hablar con él una llamada es suficiente.

—Hombre, mira —me sacudo el pelo en desesperación, sin dejar de sonreír. Esto se vuelve difícil—, si no quieres, no me dices. Pero que sepas que igual lo sabré tarde o temprano, puedo preguntar en informaciones, en su facultad. Sería más tedioso, si, pero de todos modos lo sabría. Preferiría que me dijeras tú, ¿qué te parece?

Iwaizumi lo considera, puedo verlo en sus ojos. Me quedo en mi lugar manteniendo mi sonrisa tranquila al tiempo que pienso que quizás mis palabras sirvan de algo, pero el tiempo transcurre y nada parece querer salir de la boca del otro. Ni yo sé por qué deseo tanto saber de Oikawa, quizás sea porque siempre anda desapareciendo o porque fue a mi casa, mintiéndome, y algo que odio con la vida son las mentiras. O… o, podría ser que en aquella ocasión casi se había echado a llorar y, estaba seguro, me había besado la frente antes de irse. También necesitaba saber qué hacía frente a un hospital…, con una mujer.

Creo que Iwaizumi me dirá que no y me mandara a freír espárragos lejos, pero, otra vez me sorprende la vida:

—No lo molestes mucho, ¿vale? —suspira mientras saca un pedazo de papel de su mochila roída y lo que supongo es un lápiz, masticado.

No debería estarlo, pero una emoción burbujea en mi pecho.

* * *

Una ruta jamás se me había hecho tan larga como en aquel momento. Seguí al pie de la letra las indicaciones de Iwaizumi. Era un orgulloso capitalino que estaba seguro, o eso creía, conocía la mayoría de la ciudad. De esa manera termine en Shinjuku, rodeado de los comunes rascacielos y la mucha gente. Siguiendo lo que me habían escrito entre por unos cuantos callejones donde el gentío parecía haber desaparecido y así fue cómo acabe frente a una casa pequeña de dos pisos. Parecía una casa de muñecas, o caja de fósforos. Incluso yo, que he vivido aquí toda mi vida, me sorprendo de vez en vez que entre tanto edificio estén casas. Es simpático.

Me quede de pie revisando la dirección varias veces para saber que no me había equivocado. Al final guarde el papel en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y me preparé para tocar la puerta. No pasó nada. Suspire e intente mirar por las ventanas, pero tenían las cortinas puestas así que de nada me servía. Me enfade por alguna razón y acabe golpeando la puerta nuevamente para al final descubrir un timbre, apretándolo con mucha insistencia.

Qué puedo decir, yo era el terror de los vecinos cuando era crío.

Oikawa estaba en casa.

Bufe ante la falta de respuesta pero seguí en lo mío. Para esas alturas la poca gente que transcurría por esas calles olvidadas me daba miradas que no podía pasar por alto; claramente estaba dando un gran show. Creo que incluso los dueños de la tienda al final de la cuadra me estaba mirando.

Pensé en llamarlo al móvil.

Me mordí la lengua y justo cuando estaba a punto de presionar el timbre nuevamente la puerta se abrió de golpe. Casi me desequilibro por la sorpresa y estuve a punto de caer de bruces al suelo, pero me salvo mi increíble equilibrio. Entonces todo lo que había pasado terminó en segundo plano. Lo único que pasó como en las películas (porque el resto es un estereotipo patoso) fue el hecho de que mi corazón estaba agitado, aunque, claro, cabía la gran posibilidad de que fuera por culpa de toda aquella adrenalina de antes, pero eso sería quitarle romanticismo al asunto.

Así, frente a mi, se encontraba de pie Oikawa Tooru. Parecía que en el tiempo que no lo vi mi cerebro había olvidado completamente cómo era porque en menos de un segundo lo había escaneado completamente. Sosteniendo la puerta se hallaba con ojeras, el pelo desordenado (era adorable, en serio), los labios secos y la nariz roja. Usaba unos pantalones largos de pijama con planetas dibujados y arriba un sweater que le quedaba largo de las manos, blanco, cuello tortuga. Sentía que se veía muy delgado en eso.

Nos miramos unos pocos segundos mientras yo recapacitaba sobre mi vida.

—¿Kuroo-chan? —él fue el valiente que rompió el silencio. Sonrió, pero hasta yo notaba que era una sonrisa forzada.

—Lo siento —fue lo primero que sale de mi boca—. ¿Te desperté?

—No, sólo estaba con música —es todo lo que responde y sigue sonriendo. Me siento estúpido de pie en la puerta de la casa sin saber qué hacer con las manos. Oikawa se ve muy _drogi_ con su atuendo. Bosteza, se tapa la boca y parece un niño. La imagen me causa un revuelco de sensaciones que no sé reconocer—. ¿Cómo sabes donde vivo?

La pregunta obvia.

—Me encontré con Iwa-chan.

—Oh.

—Se lo pedí a él.

—Vaya, una sorpresa —se rasca la pantorrilla con el pie contrario y después parece volver a su faceta usual de felicidad absoluta. Se hace a un lado en la puerta—. Soy el peor, perdón. Ven, pasa…, aunque está un poco desordenado-

—Perdón por interrumpir —murmuro al tiempo que paso a la estancia mientras me saco los zapatos. Oikawa me señala que puedo dejar mi mochila "por ahí" y eso hago, al igual que mi ropa de más. Mientras sigo la silueta de Oikawa observo el lugar. Realmente una casa pequeña que seguramente tiene el segundo piso para mantener las habitaciones; abajo el living mezclado con el comedor, más allá una puerta a una pequeña cocina. En el living hay un sofá enano, una tele. En la parte de comedor una mesa con varias sillas de plástico, como si mucha gente viviera ahí. De uno de los lados sale la escalera al segundo piso, sin ningún pasamos, de esas que parecen haber sido esculpidas en la misma pared y que es más seguro escalar a punta de codo que a pie—. ¿Vives solo? —no puedo evitar preguntar.

No escucho a nadie más.

—Con Iwa-chan —comenta mientras se sienta en el sillón, subiendo las dos piernas. Hay un silencio hasta que sonríe y me hace un ademán para que me siente a su lado. Lo hago. Me quedo junto a Oikawa y no sé por qué me siento tan nervioso, bueno, quizás porque estamos solos al lado del otro. Tengo cierta tensión en mi interior. Aprieto los puños sobre las piernas—. ¿Quieres un té o algo? Sé hervir agua, creo.

—No, está bien-

—¿Té verde? Tengo un té de naranja, o pomelo, bien exótico. Lo compramos en una feria extrañísima pero es bueno —Oikawa no me escucha. Se ríe y el tono de su voz rebota en las paredes hasta mí.

Sonrío un poco también.

—Entonces bueno, tomaré un té con algo.

—¡Bien! —sonríe mostrando sus hoyuelos y dientes chuecos. Se levanta con agilidad—Ya vuelvo.

Lo escuche en la otra habitación; moviendo platos y trastes, además de encendiendo la cocina. En su ausencia me dedique a mirar a mi alrededor para capturar pistas de este Oikawa Tooru. Era la primera vez que estaba en un lugar tan privado suyo, su refugio personal, seguramente el lugar en el cual se encerraba cuando desaparecía (creía yo). La casa, aparte de la puerta, tenía unas cuantas ventanas y una que daba a un micro-patio en el cual por suerte se podía tener tres plantas, a media, y quizás colgar la ropa, pero no sabía con qué sol secar las cosas porque con los edificios alrededor ni llegaba.

Pude darme cuenta de a qué desorden se refería. Si miraba bien el sillón estaba lleno de migajas de comida. Por el suelo e incluso cerca de la tele habían tarros de ramen instantáneo. Entre una de las cosas favoritas un montón de papeles; ejercicios de matemáticas, muchos de ellos. Había lápices desperdiciados, vasos y en el comedor tenían ropa colgada de las sillas. Era un poco gracioso. Aparte de eso unos cuantos pañuelos usados y cajas vacías; de esas que tienen caricaturas. También estaban unas cuantas caratulas de DVD de películas extranjeras pero la única abierta era la que salía contenía la serie completa de Evangelion.

No pude seguir mi investigación visual porque justo en ese momento Oikawa volvió con dos tazas. Me tendió una y luego volvió a sentarse a mi lado, esta vez cruzado de piernas.

—Auch, casi me quemo.

Le di un sorbo al té. Me quemé la lengua.

Observe la taza y el reflejo que se generaba de mi cara en la superficie. Salía vapor que se esfumaba rápidamente. En esa casa hacía frío, era evidente con la falta de luz natural que debían tener. Me preguntaba cómo lo haría Oikawa, después de todo era un friolento de primera.

Estando en silencio me pregunto una y otra vez qué, exactamente, vine a hacer acá. Podía pensar que era porque estaba preocupado por Oikawa, claro, pero, ¿sería cien por ciento cierto? No estaba muy seguro. Ahora que me hallaba a su lado, sabiendo que todo el tiempo que no supe de él estuvimos en la misma ciudad, me sacaba de quicio, de una forma rara. Pero también me preocupaba, no podía pensarlo de otra forma. Quizás era esa sensación de; "Querer lo que no puedes tener", y en este momento Tooru era el _querer_ de esa frase.

—Oikawa —llamo después de darme ánimos mentales. No podía ser tan quisquilloso al respecto, ni tampoco arrancar del problema. Debía enfrentarlo.

—¿Hm? —formula mientras toma otro sorbo del té, me mira sobre la taza y me encuentro con sus ojos café.

Trago saliva.

—¿Por qué siempre desapareces sin avisar?

Es todo lo que necesito preguntar en este momento. Oikawa me mira, todavía bebe un poco de té pero no reacciona. Parece haberse quedado pegado en su lugar. Me mantengo sereno, esperando la respuesta que quiero escuchar o simplemente he estado necesitando desde hace un tiempo. Después de un tiempo él deja la taza en el suelo, así, nada más. Al final me mira con serenidad, como si no estuviera preocupado cuando yo creí que negaría mis palabras aunque fuera sólo un poco.

Al parecer me equivoco.

La verdad es que siempre me había jactado de mis cualidades de comprender a la gente o analizar mi entorno. Cierto era que, por ejemplo, cuando jugaba vóley no era sólo mi altura lo que daba ventaja. Lev fue un claro ejemplo de que altura no significaba ser automáticamente bueno en el deporte. Así que yo, para aprender a bloquear, tuve que mimetizarme con la persona que tenía al frente; expresiones, gestos, miradas, cualquier cosa que me diera una pista de lo que estuviera pensando. Siento que gracias a eso me convertí en un buen analítico u observador de personas, pero claro, todo eso parecía no funcionar acá. Mirando a Oikawa no tenía idea qué estaba pensando.

Esto ya me había pasado, una vez, con Tsukki y las cosas no habían salido bien con él, por lo menos para mi lado. Por decirlo de una manera quien no había salido bien no fue nadie más que yo. En ese ámbito Kenma tenía razón; esa mala costumbre mía de engancharme tan rápido de las personas me estaba jugando malas pasadas justo ahora y como antes. No podía evitarlo. Las personas no podemos controlar de quién nos enamoramos o terminan gustando porque, si fuera así, aseguro que todo sería más fácil. Pero lo siento, Kenma, parecía que ahora otra vez había acabado prendándome de una persona la cual, seguramente, me dejaría hecho un lío.

Igual ya lo estaba haciendo.

—¿A qué te refieres, Kuroo-chan?

Parpadeo, incrédulo. Realmente ira con el plan de hacerse el que no sabe.

—Eh, ¿qué crees? Oikawa, una vez dejaste de hablar conmigo como… ¿dos semanas? —ya ni me acordaba exactamente cuánto tiempo fue. Los sucesos estaban mezclados en mi mente sin orden cronológico. Siempre me pasaba. Me gustaría culpar a mi dislexia (después de todo siempre la culpo por algo), pero nunca he investigado o preguntado a especialistas si podría ser por eso—, ni si quiera te vi en las calles o… una llamada, lo que sea —me pase una mano por el pelo. Me sentía extrañamente idiota con las palabras, no sabía cómo expresarme, y que por favor dejara de mirarme con esa cara suya tan bonita—. Y ahora… no tenía idea dónde estabas o qué, qué hacías… ¿Qué quieres que piense? No sé si te agrado o me odias…

No pude agregar que en su desaparición lo había visto frente a un consultorio con una chica. Eso me lo guarde para mi, más adelante podría sacarlo.

—Así que, no sé qué más agregarte. Sólo siento que estamos jugando a algo y, por favor, me gustaría saber qué es para poder jugar también —no pude evitar que el tono saliera sarcástico. Fue inevitable.

Frente a mi Oikawa se mordió el pulgar pero, raro, parecía estar sonriendo un poco. Bajó la cabeza y después de unos minutos de silencio se levanta del sofá. Siento que me mandara a la mierda, puedo verlo, no sería muy extraño. Veo la manera en la cual su pijama le queda suelto y tengo su trasero tan cerca de la vista que me obligo a mirar hacia otro lado, porque mis pensamientos terminarían yéndose a otro lugar bajo, muy bajo.

Camina un poco, luego se devuelve. Parece reír. Me obligo a quedarme quieto aunque lo único que quiero es levantarme y enfrentarlo, pero en está vida hay que ser diplomáticos.

—Kuroo-chan, ¿te preocupo? —pregunta.

—Eh…, si —no es mentira. Realmente hay una parte que se preocupa demasiado por Oikawa, más de lo que debería.

Otra vez le escucho una risita y frunzo el ceño, digo, ¡hombre, estoy tratando de ser sincero acá y tú vienes a reírte en mi cara! Miro su expresión cuando se da vuelta. No puedo leerla, otra vez, y eso me irrita. Me preparo para ponerme de pie pero su voz me detiene:

—No deberías, Kuroo-chan —suelta sin más.

—Qué cosa-

No termino la oración porque de pronto, tan rápido que ni lo veo venir, se encuentra sosteniendo mi rostro entre sus manos frías y sus labios tibios chocan con los míos. Me quedo tan a cuadros, con mi organismo hecho un desastre, que no tengo idea cómo debería reaccionar. Así que lo único que hago es quedarme estático, aunque igual sería lo mismo porque no puedo moverme, cada extremidad está quieta. Oikawa se queda un momento así. Siento su respiración en mi mejilla y la suavidad de sus labios. De pronto me siento ardiendo a pesar de que ahí hace frío.

El beso sabe a naranja.

Lo profundiza antes de que pueda quitarlo o agarrarlo, lo que ocurra primero. Besa tan bien que siento que en mi vida a toda la gente que he besado es lo mismo que si hubiera enrollandome con una pared. Me suelta sólo para que podamos respirar y luego vuelve a besarme, o yo lo tiro a él del cuello de su ropa. Sólo sé que saboreo sus labios como si fuera lo último que pudiera hacer ese día. El eco de las paredes me devuelve el ruido que hacemos; es húmedo, se siente mal y al mismo tiempo bien. Es como si todo fuera nada más que una rara fantasía.

Pero, por favor, no me despierten.

Enredo mis dedos en su pelo y Oikawa aprieta mi cuello. Me da escalofríos y delineo con la punta de mi lengua su labio inferior. Él sonríe un poco.

A ese punto me siento ardiendo, pero mi conciencia sigue gritándome lo mal que está todo eso.

Oikawa me besa otra vez, y de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo. Tantas veces que pierdo la cuenta y lo único que tengo en la boca es la sensación de naranja dulzón, junto con el hormigueo de su lengua y labios sobre los míos. Sólo puedo sentir sus manos jugando en mi cuello. Yo toco su cara, donde se forman sus hoyuelos y luego acaricio sus pequeñas orejas que parecen escondidas entre todo el pelo que tiene.

Pero está mal.

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que logro conseguir corto el beso y me separo de él, pero Oikawa se tira hacia delante y estoy medio acostado en el sofá. Me mira con ojos de cachorro, tan intensos por el café en ellos que me pierdo y debo observar el techo para volver a concentrarme. Lo siento casi encima mío pero me sigo diciendo lo erróneo que todo está.

—No, Oikawa… esto no está bien —logro formular. Debo mantener la compostura en está situación.

—¿Por?

—¡Tú y yo no…!

Oikawa acaricia mi mejilla con sus labios.

—Tú me gustas, Kuroo-chan, creí que ya lo sabias. Así que, está bien —murmura en voz tan baja que me pierdo con un tono de voz serio. Parece que realmente está diciendo la verdad.

Ante esa respuesta lo que me queda de conciencia se va al carajo. Me aprieto la cara entre las manos para resguardar mi vergüenza, pero se sentía raro teniendo la respiración de Oikawa encimo mío y sus labios besando mi cuello, ahí donde el pulso se puede leer. Me vuelve a besar y yo le sigo porque no podría negarme.

No sé cuánto tiempo estamos así, pero mi cerebro vuelve a conectarse cuando siento cómo se arrodilla frente a mí.

Me enderezo tan rápido que creo que mi cuello se va a dislocar. No soy idiota, y menos cuando lo veo bajándome la cremallera. Es entonces que todas mis neuronas comienzan a funcionar a la vez y las dendritas vuelven a lo suyo. Le alejo con las manos, otra vez luchando contra mis instintos que gritan; "¡Joder, sí!". Oikawa ya me había bajado los pantalones lo suficiente y qué puedo decir, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba tan necesitado. Aun así lo mantengo lejos, siento el rostro rojo. Si esto fuera una situación normal pues, adelante, ni lo detengo pero aquí desde el principio mi conciencia me dice que voy por el camino equivocado.

—No, Oikawa, esta mal —le dicto como un santo, el que no soy. Pero, ¿cómo puedo explicarle que desde hace unas semanas estoy dudando completamente de su salud mental? Y que, para empeorar todo, desde hace unas horas estoy dudando completamente de él y su sinceridad.

Él me mira desde abajo.

—¿Por? Todos lo hacen —contesta como si nada al tiempo que besa la zona y yo me retuerzo. Debería ser fuerte, pero no funciona. De sólo imaginármelo deseo rendirme ante la situación. Otra vez sus ojos café me atrapan, ahora parecen un poco sinceros—: Por favor, te haré sentir bien.

Soy débil, lo admito.

* * *

 **NA:** Se me olvida decir que muchas gracias por los reviews, favoritos, follows y cosas. Me gusta responder sus mensajes para agradecer (pd. si no lo he hecho no es porque no quiera. Pero dudo a quién le conteste y me da vergüenza pensar que podría mandar el mensaje dos veces). Ah, y frente a muchas personas que me han preguntado respecto a los títulos de los capítulos quiero decirles que, joder, los adoro, todos hacen sus tareas (Nitta está orgullosa y feliz). Efectivamente cada título está relacionado con los personajes, la verdad es que con el personaje en particular de Oikawa. Si se busca cada satélite que se pone se podría sacar una idea de su papel en cada capítulo.


	6. PSR B1620-26

**Disclaimer:** HQ! y sus personajes pertenecen a Furudate-sensei.

* * *

 **—The stars shine in your eyes (and die in your hands)—**

* * *

En esta vida hay cosas inexplicables, y una de ellas era cómo, después de todo lo ocurrido, terminamos sentados frente a frente en su sofá mientras conversábamos. Mejor dicho Oikawa me contaba sus teorías de la vida universitaria. Normalmente no me preocuparía escucharlo, pero después de que yo me corriera de manera silenciosa (y él se lo tragó, cosa que me hizo pensar qué diablos estaba pasando), aferrando su cabeza y gruñendo para mí mismo, mi nivel de atención era el mínimo. No podía creer que Oikawa después de todo lo que hizo (y joder que lo hizo bien, jodidamente bien. Era hasta un hecho vergonzoso) simplemente se hubiera limpiado la boca con el dorso de la mano, me diera otro ligero beso en los labios para comenzar a charlar.

Era increíble.

Una parte de mí lo encontró jodidamente loco, la otra demasiado sensual.

—Los _freshman_ siempre se preguntan por qué los _seniors_ los odian, ¿te has dado cuenta? Cuando uno es freshman siempre anda de aquí para allá diciendo cosas como; "Es ridículo" o "Es estúpido", y blablá, crees que los casi egresados son unos idiotas, ¡pero! No descubres la verdad hasta que ya estás como en… segundo, sí. De lo irritante que son los freshman y entonces ya no te preguntas porqué los seniors los odian, o los demás de la universidad como los profesores e incluso las personas que hacen el aseo. Los de primer año son lo más irritante que hay en está vida. Yo en mi primer año también me preguntaba por qué los mayores no odiaban y cuando pasé a segundo fue como; " _LOL,_ ¿qué hacen estos hobbits en mi facultad? Vuelvan a la comarca o el jardín infantil".

Oikawa hablaba y hablaba. Seguramente era la segunda persona que conocía que podía soltar tanta palabra de esa manera sin si quiera respirar. La primera era Bokuto.

Movía las manos y sonreía de vez en cuando.

Por eso me quedé más a cuadros cuando, repentinamente, su voz comenzó a morir hasta dejar de hablar y el silencio otra vez nos inundara. Había un reloj sonando a lo lejos y afuera todavía se colaba el ruido de los autos de las calles centrales. Cuando Oikawa se calló primero pensé si me había preguntado algo que no había escuchado, pero era ridículo porque lo había estado escuchando todo el tiempo y después me dije que seguramente era mi momento para aportar algo a la conversación, cuando repentinamente Oikawa se llevó una mano a la cara y se limpió la comisura de los ojos con las mangas de su ropa de una manera tan agresiva que me asustó. Repitió el proceso varias veces.

Se echó a reír mientras se tapaba los ojos.

Mi cuerpo se crispó de la manera en que siempre hace cuando notas a una persona llorando cerca de ti, con cierta incomodidad en los músculos. Apreté las manos sobre mis piernas mientras escuchaba en silencio los hipidos que soltaba al tiempo que intentaba limpiarse, sin mucho éxito, las mejillas mojadas. Las lágrimas caían como gotas de lluvia imposibles de detener; gordas y vistosas para yo que estaba tan cerca. Su nariz enrojeció de una manera que me recordó la primera vez que lo vi, hace quizás mes y medio o más, no estaba muy seguro. Quizás hasta ya habían pasado dos meses. El tiempo ahora se sentía poco importante. Se llevó las rodillas al pecho mientras seguía tapándose la cara.

No me di cuenta que me había quedado quieto hasta que volví a escuchar su voz; rota y entrecortada por los sollozos.

—L-Lo siento —hipó una y otra vez. A pesar de todo Oikawa no era de las personas ruidosas cuando lloran, aunque su respiración se entrecortaba de una manera preocupante y daba la impresión de los que empezaban para no parar en un buen rato. Note que cuando hablaba no se le entendía a buenas primeras, o yo estaba sordo—. Lo siento tanto- Yo… soy un idiota —se lamentó al tiempo que se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y se tiraba mechones de pelo—. Por hace rato yo…, de verdad lo siento… es tan sólo, ¡mierda! De verdad. No sé qué estoy haciendo- y… ahora hablándote de todas estas estupideces- Lo estoy haciendo de nuevo, ¡mierda!

La sensación que me daba Oikawa en ese momento es como cuando ves un incendio forestal y sabes que ni echándole agua se apagara. O cuando rompes el jarrón favorito de mamá y piensas que pegándolo con pegamento barato se solucionara el asunto.

Una sensación rara.

Por suerte soy de las personas que siempre actúan, aunque no tenga idea qué está pasando alrededor suyo. Creo que ese hábito se me generó cuando fui capitán de Nekoma, porque cuando eres capitán de algo se supone que todos los demás tienen que confiar en ti o saber que estás ahí para ellos. En mi último año de escuela resolví tanto problemas ajenos como propios que pensé, seriamente, en estudiar psicología. Mirando atrás no sé cómo lo hice para sacar buenas notas, ser buen amigo y aparte mantener un buen papel en mi puesto de capitanía.

—Eh, Oikawa, tranquilo —hable en voz baja mientras me acercaba un poco hasta tomarlo por los hombros. Estaba tibio. Bajo la ropa que llevaba podía sentir los huesos de sus clavículas y pensé, estúpidamente, cómo se vería si no tenía nada de ropa encima. Daba la impresión de que su cuerpo era delicado, como si lo fuera a quebrar si apretaba mucho. La clase de sensación que me daba con Kenma, pero eso era por nuestra diferencia de estatura, y ahora la persona que tenía al lado era más bajo que yo por quizás unos cinco centímetros, máximo—. Tranquilo. Llora si te hace sentir mejor pero háblame, o explícame, déjame ayudarte.

No soy una persona muy de piel, pero viéndolo así sólo se me ocurría abrazarlo, pero claro que no lo hice.

—Lo siento tanto, Kuroo-chan —siguió hipando mientras se descubría el rostro. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y le caía un poco de moco por la nariz. Supe que estuve jodido cuando me di cuenta que su cara llorosa también me parecía atractiva—. Lo siento, n-no debí haber hecho eso… yo… lo arruine y-

Lo vi tan destruido que no supe cómo explicarlo con palabras que estaba bien, así que lo único que hice fue inclinarme hacia delante y besarle en la boca. Así, nada más. No tengo idea si era un beso francés, americano, nipón o animal lo que estaba haciendo yo ahí pero sólo mantuve nuestros labios presionados. Los suyos sabían salados y supuso que eran por las lágrimas, pero de todos modos no me alejé. Le tomé por el cuello para acariciar con el pulgar la piel de ahí y luego lo hice con sus mejillas.

Oikawa se quedó quieto, no se alejaba ni se acercaba. Sentía su respiración contra la piel de mi cara y era cálida. Todavía le escuchaba hipar un poco, casi nada.

El beso duró quizás medio minuto, no estaba seguro. Pero por lo menos podía pensar que había dejado de llorar de esa manera tan desastrosa.

Me separé cuando supuse que era momento de dar la cara y lo vi de cerca. Él me miraba con una expresión de niño perdido, junto con sus ojos grandes y cristalizados. Le tome la mano porque no supe qué más hacer y eso se veía lo más correcto, a eso entrelace nuestros dedos como había visto en varias películas románticas. No me gustaba ver a la gente llorar frente a mí porque me daban ganas de cuidarlas o decirles algo, aunque nunca sabía qué exactamente. Normalmente mis consejos eran crudos y la gente me odiaba por ello.

Por eso preferí no hablar.

Le besé la frente, luego los párpados y las mejillas.

Hay momentos en la vida que te das cuenta que harás algo de lo cual, posiblemente, terminarás arrepintiéndote mucho pero aunque lo sabes de todos modos lo haces. El arrepentimiento es más fácil cuando sólo es imaginario, después de todo.

—Me gustas, Oikawa, y lo digo en serio —solté sentado frente a él con rostro de seriedad. Cuando dije esas palabras me di cuenta que cierta presión en mi pecho desapareció y supuse que era verdad. Me gustaba Oikawa, de eso estaba seguro, no podía decir que era "amar", y al mismo tiempo tampoco podía ir más allá de pensar qué tanto me gustaba. Si como amigo, pareja, amor de la vida o alma gemela. Creía que era la clase de sentimiento que te da con algo que te gusta mucho y era de esas clases de personas que conoces para darte cuenta que realmente quieras mantener a tu lado.

Era un amor diferente al que había sentido antes.

La verdad es que cuando te gusta alguien nunca es tan complicado como lo pintan en las películas, así como que el sexo no es para nada romántico y tu primera vez nunca es mágica. Esos son estereotipos que dan la gente porque ellos mismos quieren que las cosas sean así; vivir un romance perfecto, que al mantener relaciones sexuales sea sólo mirarse a los ojos y gemir como actor porno. No. El gustar es mil veces más sencillo que eso. Simplemente te gusta una persona y ya, que vaya a funcionar o no es otra cosa que hay que jugarse.

A ti pueden gustarte muchas personas al mismo tiempo y esa es la diferencia que puedes tener con una en particular.

En este caso para mí es Oikawa.

—Me gustas —repetí para besarle nuevamente los labios, pero esta vez más corto.

Oikawa temblaba y cuando lo vi me di cuenta que su rostro había pasado de una neutralidad tranquila, a una sorpresa y luego a una pequeña sonrisa casi avergonzada. Una que jamás le había visto. Cuando sonreía de esa manera me daba cuenta que su dentadura era más dispareja de lo que parecía. Se veía adorable. Recordaba que lo primero que noté fue sus colmillos, allá cuando lo vi sonreír por primera vez.

—¿Te gusto?

—Eh, pues sí —respondí echándome hacia atrás y tocándome la nuca con la mano. Pensaba en mis posibilidades. Era extraño. No era la primera vez que me confesaba a alguien (de hecho era la segunda), pero sí en la cual la persona no daba la actitud de negarse o salir corriendo, o fruncía el ceño. Me hubiera gustado agregar un; "Creo", en esa frase, pero habría sonado mal, así que no lo hice. Digamos que me gustaba Oikawa y así—. ¿Muy raro?

¿Quizás no le gustaban los hombres? La verdad que yo nunca consideré mi sexualidad hasta tercero de instituto, cuando conocí a Gafas-kun, y me di cuenta que bateaba para el otro lado. O mejor dicho era Tsukkisexual. Claramente esa relación no me funcionó y pensé que había quedado en que me gustaban los hombres. Pero según había escuchado, de propia boca de Oikawa, él había sido hetero toda su vida…, o sería bisexual. Nunca se sabía.

A pesar de ello hizo demasiado para considerarlo cien por ciento hetero. Yo todavía tenía el cosquilleo de su boca sobre mí.

Oikawa negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

—No.

—Ya.

—Es la primera vez que estaría con un hombre —comentó al final. Todavía tenía la nariz medio tapada pero se había limpiado con la manga de su ropa. Los ojos estaban hinchados y la nariz roja—. Realmente no sé cómo vaya a terminar todo esto, Kuroo-chan…, me asusta un poco… por ti, digo —agregó al final mirándome un momento casi con timidez, o culpa.

Sonreí con un poco de incomodidad, pero seguramente en mi cara se veía de esas sonrisas místicas mías. Nadie nunca podía diferenciar mis sonrisas y creían que eran cínicas o sarcásticas mayor parte del tiempo. La única persona que veía tonos diferentes era Kenma, y es que él era especial.

Pensé en las palabras de Oikawa. No me parecía muy justo pensar que la única persona que se estaba jugando el pellejo acá era yo, y tampoco me sentí conforme con la manera en que está rara relación estaba empezando, pero sí así iba a ser, pues ya qué. No tenía nada más que lanzarme nuevamente a la piscina y bracear con fuerza hacia donde pudiera. Quería estar con Oikawa, o por lo menos ser una persona especial para él. Deseaba que me hablara y me mandara más de sus mensajes raros, que de ser necesario fuera a mi casa para esconderse del mundo o hiciera lo que quisiese. Si quería mentirle al mundo estaba bien, yo también mentía, pero deseaba que me dejará la verdad para mi.

Tal vez era mucho pedir, pero también deseaba ser egoísta.

—Veamos hasta dónde podemos llegar —musite mientras le daba un apretón a su mano.

Oikawa se río con ganas mientras, otra vez, se limpiaba la comisura de los ojos.

Yo en ese momento, sinceramente, esperaba que llegáramos lejos.

* * *

Me quedé con Oikawa una hora y media más, hasta que me di cuenta que se había hecho relativamente tarde. Cuando vimos la hora Oikawa se puso como león enjaulado; yendo de acá para allá recogiendo cosas y botando otras tantas. Comenzó a farfullar algo acerca de que Iwa-chan llegaría pronto y si lo veía como estaba lo regañaría. Yo, sin nada más que hacer, sentado en el sofá me pregunte por qué alguien te regañaría por hacer el vago todo el día. Digo, comprendo en parte ello, pero si Oikawa se quedaba en casa (yo pensaba) era porque estaba enfermo.

(Claro que me equivoque).

Ahora que lo pienso no se me ocurrió preguntarle por qué faltaba a la universidad. Otro error mío.

—Iwa-chan llegará pronto —musitaba entre dientes, comiéndose las uñas o los dedos, ya no sabía. Me miraba con nerviosismo mientras repetidas veces terminaba dándole vigilancia a la puerta de entrada, como si en cualquier momento pudiera abrirse.

—Oh.

—Se va a enfadar y tengo que buscar las pasti-, digo, tengo que recoger y, ¡ah! ¡Cuánto desorden! ¿Por qué rayos está tan desordenado?

—¿Te ayudo?

—No, no te preocupes. Te está haciendo tarde y…

Pensé que era una buena indirecta para que me fuera de ahí. Así que simplemente le ayude a recoger unas cuantas cosas más para no tener muy manchada la consciciencia y luego anuncie mi ida. No era por dar lastima por el mundo, pero Oikawa si se veía un poco más tranquilo cuando supo que me mandaría a cambiar. Me llevó a la puerta y me despidió con un beso en la mejilla, aunque me hubiera gustado saborear sus labios otra vez. Luego me prometió que hablaríamos pronto, que me llamaría y agradecía mucho (mucho, mucho) que lo haya ido a visitar.

Yo no sabía si estaba hablando con un Oikawa sincero o no, pero decidí sentirme importante y fingí también una sonrisa tranquila.

Igual yo le mentí, diciendo que estaba bien y que me llamara cuando pudiera. Oikawa se río y prometió que me llamaría, de nuevo. Decidí creerle porque no podía hacer nada más.

Luego de eso me dije que no tenía nada más que hacer salvo volver a casa, así que hice todo el trayecto tomando el tren de la estación cercana. De milagro me logré sentar en un vagón semi vacío y me perdí pensando en lo que había pasado, aparte de las muchas sensaciones que había vivido. ¿Qué podía decir? Era la primera vez que me habían practicado sexo oral y sólo podía pensar que era maravilloso, quizás porque Oikawa, a mis ojos, lo era (o tal vez él era demasiado bueno, no estaba seguro. No tenía modo de hacer comparación). Aunque me hubiera gustado haber participado más. No podía pensar que nuestro encuentro fue tener sexo en todo el significado de la palabra, porque yo no lo había tocado salvo para besarlo y nada más. Después de que me corriera en su boca comenzó a conversar como si nada.

¿Estaba la posibilidad de que la próxima vez las cosas se dieran de otra manera?

Pensé, seriamente, que Oikawa estaba enfermo de algo. Lo más probable es que fuera físico y si era así había una razón de por qué faltaba con tanta regularidad a la universidad además de desaparecer de la vista, además del porqué de no practicar deporte. Según lo que había logrado rescatar y él trato de obviar era que tomaba pastillas, lo más seguro es que remedios de alguna clase. De ser eso corroboraba que su salud estaba baja y que por ello también su Iwa-chan se preocupaba tanto por él cuando desapareció una noche de invierno.

Podía ser, podía ser.

Y aunque era muy convincente a buenas primera no me lograba calzar del todo. Había algo que me faltaba.

Llegué a casa a eso de los treinta minutos y la verdad lo único que hice fue dejar la mochila en el recibidor para luego correr, casi literalmente, a casa de Kenma. En momentos como ese donde me encontraba con crisis existenciales agradecía con la vida que fuera mi vecino.

Su mamá me recibió con un beso y un saludo muy amable en la puerta. Conteste sus preguntas rápidamente acerca de mi ajetreada vida universitaria y luego me invitó a que subiera cuando yo estaba casi a mitad de las escaleras. Trote por el pasillo que me sabía de memoria hasta tomar el pomo de la puerta. Si podía hablar con alguien ese era Kenma. Sin duda él tenía las respuestas para esas cosas y aunque no conocía a Oikawa de primera mano si le hacía una descripción general, además de darle mis teorías, podría llegar a algo. Quería aferrarme a eso. En mi lista de gente de confianza Kenma estaba demasiado arriba.

Por ello tome el pomo de la puerta con desesperación mientras abría de tirón, olvidándome como muchas veces desde que era niño a tocar para avisar. Cuanta nostalgia encierran esas paredes.

—¡Kenma! —grité dejando golpear madera contra madera. Iba a decir algo más pero me quede de piedra al darme cuenta que Kenma no se encontraba exactamente solo en la habitación—Oh, mierda, lo siento por interrumpirlos.

—Aprende a tocar, Kuro.

 _—¡Yo!_ Kuroo-san.

Sentía que eran siglos desde que no me llamaban así.

En la habitación de Kenma se encontraba no sólo él, sino también Hinata Shoyo, el antiguo _as_ de Karasuno. Su pelo estaba igual de brillante que siempre pero ahora que era más grande estaba más desordenado que nunca. Su piel se había llenado de unas pequeñas, casi imperceptibles pecas anaranjadas (no como el Pecas-kun amigo de Tsukki). Fuera de eso se sentía casi igual. Estaba usando la antigua chaqueta de Nekoma de Kenma y yo pensé que esos dos de ser una pareja más normal habría cabido la posibilidad de que los interrumpiera en medio de tener sexo.

Al menos eso me habría dado para hacer bromas al respecto.

Pero como eran ellos, véase una pareja muy especial de las que ya no se ve estos días, lo único que estaban haciendo era estar sentados uno al lado del otro mientras jugaban videojuegos.

Increíble, las parejas de hoy en día eran increíbles. A veces me preguntaba, directamente, si mi mejor amigo no era asexual.

—Si está el Enano de Karasuno acá —musité sonriendo mientras me cruzaba de brazos y me apoyaba en la puerta para hacerme el interesante, o una clase de inspector que iba a hacer todas las preguntas necesarias; "¿Qué estás haciendo con mi pequeño niño, Cuervo de Karasuno?" o "¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi Kenma?", cosas así. A los amigos hay que cuidarlos y a los mejores amigos hay que celarlos, y molestarlos cuando tienen pareja. Es ley universal—. ¿Ya han gastado frustraciones en el otro? Eso es ser rápidos. Sin duda sigues siendo tan rápido como recuerdo, numero diez.

—¿Ah?

—Déjalo. Kuro, no molestes a Shoyo.

—¿A qué se refiere Kuroo-san?

—Es estúpido, eso es lo que pasa. Se pegó muy fuerte con un poste de luz cuando éramos niños por andar corriendo calle abajo sin mirar hacia delante y desde entonces que está así.

—¡Hey!

Entré sin si quiera pedir permiso y cerré la puerta detrás de mí con el pie. Vi la pantalla para darme cuenta que los dos estaban jugando una partida de Super smash bros. Ese juego siempre me había parecido más tranquilo que el Street, porque por lo menos conocía y podía nombrar a unos cuantos personajes. Pero jugar contra Kenma era como asumir que automáticamente ibas a perder y el enano de Karasuno parecía, o más bien era, de esos jugadores que movían los controles por todo el lugar mientras apretaba cualquier cosa. Además hacía un montón de ruido.

Una escena digna de ver.

—¡Ya! Kenma, ¡no! Espera, ¡eso no es justo! ¡Estaba a punto de ganar!

—¿Teniendo problemas? —pregunte yo mientras echaba un ojo a la pantalla. Supe al instante qué personaje era Kenma porque era el que mejor se movía.

Kenma suspiró.

—Shoyo es terriblemente malo. Creo que quizás hasta tú le ganas, Kuro —comento con su voz monótona para luego recibir una queja por parte del colorín. Kenma me miró sólo por un segundo para luego volver toda la atención a la pantalla. Seguía oprimiendo botones y haciendo combinaciones cuando me pregunta—: ¿Qué pasó? Te ves preocupado.

Pienso en mis opciones. Había venido específicamente aquí para hablar con Kenma pero no había reparado en las posibilidades de que no estuviera solo. No es que me de vergüenza hablar mis problemas, bueno, la verdad sí, pero era raro tener que tener al novio de mi mejor amigo escuchando también. Aunque ya qué, no hay opción. Por eso mismo simplemente me senté en la orilla de la cama mientras los veía hacer una nueva partida.

—Un poco… —murmure entre dientes. Kenma me miró de reojo un momento para luego volver a concentrarse en su juego. Intente reunir el valor para poder contarle todas mis inseguridades, o algo del estilo, por lo menos hacer un resumen lo suficientemente bueno para que sacara un perfil de todo el asunto. Eso sí, ahora mismo no podía contarle que me había enrollado con Oikawa, eso me lo guardaría para cuando estuviéramos realmente solos—Hmp, digamos que he estado viéndome con alguien y…, bueno, no comprendía mucho qué pasaba. Digo, hablamos y todo, pero normalmente desaparecía y…, y… hoy lo fui a ver-

—Espera, ¿de qué persona hablas?

—¿Es necesario que te lo diga?

—Bueno, es más fácil tener un nombre en la cabeza que pensar "Persona A".

Bien jugado, muy bien jugado.

Me preparé para soltarlo, aunque daba igual, Kenma no conocía a Oikawa, por lo menos de primera mano. Había escuchado de él tanto como yo cuando íbamos al instituto, y sería. No tenía idea cómo hacerle un perfil ahora mismo de su persona, solamente podía pensar que era un alguien extravagante del cual dudaba ligeramente ahora mismo. Me puse a pensar que en varias ocasiones lo había observado con los ojos rojos, como si llorara seguido.

—Es Oikawa Tooru —fue todo lo que dije.

Kenma abrió la boca para decir algo pero en ese momento el Enano de Karasuno fue el que se dio vuelta en su lugar. Su personaje murió instantáneamente mientras caía por el precipicio de la perdición. Su boca se abrió y cerró mientras hacía varios de sus ruidos raros de ave. Kenma le miró con los ojos abiertos, sin saber qué decir, mientras que Hinata le zarandeaba del hombro. La partida quedó olvidada al tiempo que yo pensaba qué diablos estaba pasando ahí, era como observar la transformación de un pequeño huracán a lo que fuera que terminara convirtiéndose.

—¿Shoyo?

—¡El Gran rey! —exclamó Hinata mientras me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Pude notar, en mi idiotez, que en su nariz diminuta había pequeñas pecas. Que cosas. Kenma suspiró mientras ladeaba la cabeza en completa señal de flojera pero yo me tensé en mi lugar mientras lo miraba con atención. Por supuesto, de los tres acá era quién más lo conocía y que aparte habían vivido en la misma ciudad—¡Has visto al Gran rey, Kuroo-san! Eso si que es una sorpresa-

—¿Sorpresa? ¿Por qué? Si estudia acá —solté mientras lo miraba con atención.

El Enano se encoge de hombros.

—Bueno, es que normalmente vuelve a Miyagi varias veces al año…, digo, ¡yo no sé todo! Se mudó a Tokio cuando íbamos en segundo pero lo veíamos constantemente en las calles y… y… Bueno, escuchamos que estaba teniendo problemas. No recuerdo bien —borbotea mientras voltea a ver a Kenma como si esperaba que él tuviera todas las respuestas. Al final nuevamente me mira y yo me quedo a cuadros tratando de procesar la información—. Pensé que seguía en Miyagi. Yachi…, nuestra antigua manager —creo que la recuerdo. Una rubia diminuta, claro—, nos había contado que nuevamente lo vio por allá. Lo saludo, para variar, y toda la cosa. Decía que se veía mejor que en veces anteriores-

—Espera, ¿qué? —no entiendo nada.

Él parpadea y entrecierra los ojos. Kenma le susurra algo que le deja pensando un momento y yo me siento tan fuera de lugar por ser el tercero en discordia, pero me aguanto. No había pensado que tendría respuestas más fáciles viniendo de él, aunque ahora que lo pensaba era lo más lógico y pude haberlo hecho antes. Por supuesto que los de Karasuno sabían más de Oikawa que otras personas que pudiera conocer.

—Hm, pues… es que Oikawa-san estuvo en tratamiento —explica después y mi cara debió haber sido todo un poema porque se lame los labios para terminar explicando—: Se lesionó la rodilla en último año, de nuevo, digo. Fue horrible. Según escuchamos le prohibieron seguir jugando desde ahí y… y, fue terrible. Yo pienso eso de que no pueda jugar más vóley y me da algo. Al final que Oikawa-san estuvo en tratamiento gran parte del invierno, pero según escuchamos de algunos compañeros de equipo suyo no se lo tomó muy bien; le hizo muy mal, emocionalmente, me refiero… y bueno, después él tuvo que irse —siguió explicando el Enano. Tuve que hacer uso de toda mi comprensión para entender la historia porque se enredaba como ninguna otra persona que hubiera conocido, además tenía un acento gracioso, como de campo—. No estuvo mucho tiempo en Tokio cuando volvió y estaba… ¿cómo decirlo? Super cambiado. Eso fue en nuestro segundo año de escuela, tal vez a mitad, ya no lo recuerdo bien.

De pronto nos quedamos en silencio.

Sentado en mi lugar apreté los puños sobre mis rodillas y observé a Hinata, quien se veía, de pronto, bastante nervioso. Kenma le hizo unas preguntas puntuales acerca de cómo se había enterado y Hinata se explayó explicando, con mucho énfasis, que él mismo lo había visto y por compañeros. Además de que en Miyagi la noticia de que el mejor armador de la prefectura no podría seguir jugando por culpa de una lesión de rodilla fue todo un boom. Nadie se lo podía creer.

Mordí mi lengua con tanta fuerza que saboree un poco de sangre.

Oikawa me había comentado que no podía seguir jugando, pero no me explicó el asunto más allá de.

—Enano, espera, ¿Oikawa sigue yendo a Miyagi, entonces? —pregunte lo que no me había quedado muy claro.

—Claro, unos compas a veces me lo cuentan, y de vez en cuando me lo topo cuando voy de visita a ver a mi familia. A veces se queda mucho tiempo. Creo que sigue como en un… eh…, ¿cómo es esto?

—¿Tratamiento? —sugiere Kenma sin mucho ánimo, sólo para ayudarlo a destrabarse.

—¡Eso! ¡Tratamiento! Pero más de la cabeza, o algo así dijo Yamaguchi y Tsukishima comento lo mismo… —me crispe un poco ante el nombre de Kei. Mi corazón todavía se aceleraba ligeramente ante su mención pero ya no era como antes, lo cual sí, era un alivio. Me hace sentir menos rechazado—Yo no estoy muy seguro cómo pueden tratarte la cabeza pero-

—No es tan literal, Shoyo. Es más bien que le ayudan a superar cosas. Seguramente el hecho de que no pueda seguir en juego debió haber sido un gran shock y si según lo que cuentas… bueno, hay gente que hace muchas cosas cuando está desesperada. Quizás tenía hasta más problemas juntados y explotó. Es un tratamiento psicológico, más que nada. Además en último año, que pereza.

—Aaaah.

—Entonces Oikawa cuando desaparece realmente se va de viaje a Miyagi —murmure para mí en voz más alta de lo esperado. Los dos me observaron en silencio mientras yo apoyaba el mentón en mis manos. La información era mucho para procesarla tan rápido y comencé a atar las pistas intentando conseguir algo fijo, pero todavía no podía comprender todo. Entendía que, sin duda, Oikawa estaba pasando por problemas que podían ser en gran parte derivados por el tema de su lesión.

En algún lugar había leído que muchos deportistas ante esos casos caían en gran angustia.

—Sí, normalmente. Aunque escuché que Iwaizumi-san lo cuida acá.

—¿Kuro?

Me levante de mi lugar tan rápido que casi me tropiezo. Los observo a ambos, como me miraban sin comprender mis acciones mientras yo arrastraba los pies lo más rápido que podía hasta la salida. Mi cabeza estaba tan llena de pensamientos en ese momento que no podía comprenderlo del todo. De pronto las posibilidades eran tan altas que me sentía enfermo. Oikawa realmente desaparecía, pero no en el sentido literal de la palabra, lo que hacía, seguramente, era volver a casa porque ahí estaba su familia y si estaba pasando por momentos críticos debería ir a que le hicieran chequeos constantes de su estado (¿cuál, exactamente? No tenía idea). Eso explicaría muchas cosas y si fuera cierto significaría que todo tendría, poco a poco, algo de sentido.

—¿Kuro?

Abro la puerta y me detengo un momento al escuchar la voz de Kenma. Lo miro sobre mi hombro. Su expresión es la misma de siempre pero puedo ver que en el fondo está preocupado por mí.

Kenma es mi mejor amigo; desde niños, y quizás si, gran parte de esa amistad fue porque yo le moleste hasta que no tuvo más opción que aguantarme, pero así era. Nuestra relación era de esas cosas raras que las demás personas no comprenden, y a nosotros nos da igual. Para mí, en impresión externa, "Iwa-chan" es lo mismo porque no comprendo cómo podría ser mejor amigo de un tipo como Oikawa Tooru, pero lo son. Pienso que él, igual que el mío se preocupa de la salud y bienestar de su mejor amigo, pero a su modo. Aquel tipo me había pedido explícitamente, sin pelos en la lengua, que no le molestara como si yo estuviera haciéndole algún mal y se enfadó cuando supo que se había quedado en mí casa.

Creo que me odiaría si supiera qué ocurrió hoy.

—Estoy bien, lo siento es que… surgió algo y, diviértanse jugando.

No pude decir nada más para luego escapar de la habitación y los dos pares de ojos que me observaban con atención.

Salí lo más rápido que pude y arrastre los pies a casa, abrí la puerta con desesperación y luego decidí encerrarme en mi cuarto. Me tire boca abajo en mi cama desordenada. Enterré el rostro en la almohada mientras pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido y los pensamientos en mi cabeza, las cosas que había escuchado. El problema es que cada vez que intentaba relajarme sólo podía evocar a Oikawa; su voz, su nariz perfecta, sus labios con sabor a naranja, sus manos ásperas, el tacto de sus huesos bajo la carne, la sensación de su pelo resbalándose por mis dedos y su boca sobre mí.

Tuve que alejarme de aquellos pensamientos para no tener un accidente ahí mismo. La verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de masturbarme imaginando lo que ocurrió.

Gruñí y me senté en la cama, observando el desorden de mi habitación; libros por aquí y libros por allá, apuntes, lápices para destacar cosas importantes de textos, más apuntes, mi mochila, ropa tirada. El escritorio estaba peor, tenía un montón de lápices que no sabía de dónde continuaban saliendo.

Una ampolleta se prendió sobre mi cabeza y de pronto me encontraba sentándome en la silla, frente a un computador prestado de mi viejo. Ignoré cualquier cosa, me mordí las uñas mientras esperaba que se encendiera, me balancee en la silla mientras abría internet y fui directamente al cari-libro. Nunca lo usaba, así que tenía un montón de notificaciones acumuladas que ignoré como una diva para irme directamente al buscador. Las letras bailaron frente a mis ojos mientras tecleaba:

Oikawa Tooru.

Apreté en Enter.

Aparecieron un montón de resultados, pero el primero en la lista era uno que tenía casi diez amigos en común; una cifra considerable. Me encorve en mi lugar mientras me acercaba más a la pantalla al tiempo que tecleaba en su perfil. Al instante me aparecieron las opciones de "Agregar a amigos" y yo me quedé como poseso observando su foto de perfil y portada (un paisaje de atardecer). El resto del contenido estaba bloqueado para amigos, cómo no. Pero yo pensaba que hoy en día no había nada mejor para conocer a alguien que buscar en sus redes sociales. Oprimí su foto de perfil para verlo más de cerca y mi corazón se detuvo ante la ternura que me causaba la foto.

Era la primera vez que viendo a alguien me causaba esa sensación.

Luego sentí cómo mi órgano limpiador de sangre volvía a lo suyo más rápido que antes y observé cada detalle en la foto de Oikawa. Claramente siempre ha sido un tipo atractivo y por eso, además, tenía más de ciento cincuenta "me gusta" en su foto (en serio, era increíblemente ridículo). Pero quitando ese hecho me dedique a delinear y devorar la foto con la vista.

En la foto aparecía Oikawa, sonriendo. A su alrededor había un paisaje con nieve, claramente en invierno (no tenía idea dónde podía ser). Usaba una bufanda que le cubría parte del mentón y un gorro de lana con un bonito pompón llamativo. Sus orejas se veían y también algunos mechones de su cabello castaño que resaltaba entre tanto blanco. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, al igual que su nariz y sus labios. No sabía si la foto fue planeado, pero para mí que fue de esas, las mejores, que ocurren cuando no te preparas para ello. Oikawa, en este caso, tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás mientras miraba el cielo con unos pequeños copos de nieve cayendo sobre él y la foto estaba desde un ángulo espectacular arriba-costado que podía observarse la sonrisa dibujada en su cara con sus pequeños dientes chuecos, junto con sus hoyuelos en las mejillas, y además sus ojos entrecerrados que brillaban. Hasta tenía pinta de ser tomada por un profesional.

Era una foto autentica.

Claramente ahí estaba feliz.

Me pregunté quién le tomó esa foto, dónde, cuándo. También, ¿qué estaba haciendo en el momento que la tomaron? Paseando, sin duda, pero…, se veía tan feliz. Tan armónico. Y me di cuenta de un hecho importante; que el Oikawa Tooru que yo veía en vivo, y desde que lo conocía, no era el mismo que estaba en esta foto. Aquí sus ojos y todo él brillaba de una manera especial, ante la felicidad de la simpleza, por decirlo de una manera, como si nada le preocupara. El Oikawa por el cual yo me preocupaba se veía… apagado, en comparación con éste.

No pude evitar pensar en sus ojos rojos, en estar sentado afuera de una estación, en el beso que me dio en la frente, en sus idas a Miyagi, en su lesión, en su "gracias", en sus besos y en el nerviosismo que le notaba.

Apreté los puños.

Me sentí idiota.

Termine guardando la foto (como un puto psicópata) y luego logré mandarla a mi móvil, donde terminó siendo mi fondo de pantalla de inicio, no bloqueo, porque vergüenza. Sí, sabía que estaba en parte mal e incluso era patético, pero quería tener ese Oikawa feliz en mi celular para apreciarlo siempre. Lo observé un largo rato en mi teléfono, delinee sus pestañas que tenían pequeños puntos blancos y la punta de su nariz, además de sus labios. Se veía hermoso.

Apoyé un brazo en el escritorio y el mentón en mi mano. Observe largo rato el perfil de Oikawa y luego, antes de arrepentirme, oprimí el botón para mandar una solicitud de amistad.

Luego cerré todo y me fui a esconder debajo de las sabanas como un idiota.

* * *

Cuando salí de la facultad no pude evitar pararme sobre mis pies mientras el grupo con el que andaba me preguntaba qué pasaba, y yo les despedía con airamientos de que surgió algo, que siguieran sin mí. Así terminamos diciendo que nos veríamos la próxima semana. Me acerque a paso titubeante pero, exteriormente, seguro al sujeto apoyado en una de las paredes fuera del edificio. Revisaba su teléfono mientras se mordía los labios. Hoy llevaba su gorro, como siempre, pero había algo diferente que me hizo dudar que fuera él al cien por ciento.

Cuando estuvo frente suyo levantó la mirada y me sonrió como nunca.

—¡Kuroo-chan!

—¿Oikawa? —no pude evitar que su nombre saliera como una pregunta mientras cambiaba mi peso de un pie a otro. Lo observé con cuidado y él se acercó un paso a mí. Pude notar, por el rabillo del ojos, cómo varias chicas lo miraban a lo lejos y me dieron ganas de mostrarles los dientes a todas mientras gritaba; "A fregar, zorras, es mío", pero como soy un caballero no lo hice—. ¿Eres tú realmente?

Arrugó la nariz mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—¡Que grosero! ¡Por supuesto que soy yo!

—¿Y eso? —no pude evitar decir, sonriendo, mientras apuntaba su cara.

Oikawa se llevó una mano al lugar y tocó el marco de unas gafas medias hípster que le encuadraban la vista. No se veía mal, pero sin duda diferente. Era como otro él, pero a diferencia de lo que creí que pudo haber hecho simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía más.

—¿No sabías que soy miope y tengo astigmatismo? —mi cara debió haber sido una expresión espectacular porque me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, mientras reía bajito—: Si, lo sé, es una mierda…, digo, no me gusta usarlos pero ya sabes. Estás cosas pasan. La vista se jode, creo que es por ver muchos vídeos de noche. Lo que pasa es que normalmente he usado siempre los de contacto porque no me gusta cómo me veo con las gafas, pero el oculista dice que debo descansar la vista así que…, bueno, aquí estoy.

Vaya, eso es una sorpresa. Ahora, Tetsurou, no lo vayas a arruinar.

—Te ves bien igual —solté sin pensarlo y me di golpes en la cabeza. Era un idiota.

—¡Gracias! —Oikawa se tapó la mitad de la cara como si estuviera avergonzado y me pareció una actitud adorable, claramente estaba actuando. Se arregló las gafas que se le resbalaban y luego me tomó de la mano, ahí frente a todos, y le dio igual—. ¿Quieres acompáñame, Kuroo-chan? Pensaba que podíamos salir a alguna parte los dos juntos, ¿qué te parece? —su sonrisa era muy tentadora.

Recordé el Oikawa de la foto y me dije que sí, claramente éste era diferente.

También pensé que estábamos en algo así como una disque relación y que era la primera vez que Oikawa me invitaba de esta forma, que quizás cuándo pasaría de nuevo antes de que se mandara a cambiar a Miyagi y más que nada pensé en lo mucho que quería estar con él.

Así que asentí, como idiota.

—De acuerdo.

A veces nunca sabes cuando, estando con alguien, será un momento fundamental en la relación. Éste era uno de esos momentos.

* * *

 **NA:** Soy buena y responsable, y traje un capítulo largo. Lo cual, bueno, espero me siga funcionado pero no sé cuánto podré aguantar con el tema de las actualizaciones semanales (lo sé, es horrible) porque los estudios me están dando duro. ¡Muchas gracias por todo su hermoso apoyo! Sois amor.


	7. Kepler-16b

**Disclaimer:** HQ! y sus personajes pertenecen a Furudate-sensei.

* * *

 **—The stars shine in your eyes (and die in your hands)—**

* * *

Otra de las cosas de las cuales aprendí de Oikawa es que además de las sonrisas falsas en su rostro es que manejaba como un maldito ciego (y no quiero menospreciar a todas las personas vista de topo en este planeta). En serio. La verdad es que no tenía cara de saber conducir y cuando me subí a la camioneta en la cual había llegado a mi facultad (de lo cual me asombre unos cinco segundos, por supuesto, porque era espantosamente fea) seguí pensando lo mismo. Tenía la mala costumbre de no mirar todo el tiempo hacia delante, a veces se confundía de señales, se le paraba el motor en cada esquina, aceleraba demasiado en curvas, metía mal los cambios de vez en cuando, no mantenía ambas manos en el volante y a pesar de todo eso sonreía como sí realmente no le interesara. En casi la hora de viaje (bastante tiempo en que cambiamos emisora como veinte veces), había contado más bocinazos y conseguí nuevos insultos que incluso a mí me dejaron boquiabierto.

Así fue cómo llegamos fuera de Tokio, a un lugar desconocido para mí, alguna clase de mirador abandonado que daba mala espina pero Oikawa no tuvo problemas en estacionar cerca del borde; mirando la fea mancha que era la metrópolis a lo lejos. Realmente era como un insecto apuntado. El Leviatán de Hobbes con su poder absolutista devorando todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Como nipones somos una gran potencia y aquí nos tienen, acumulados en una metrópolis.

Para ese momento ya estaba oscureciendo y el frío era todavía peor; incluso a mi se me helaba el cuerpo. Oikawa estacionó, apagó el motor pero dejó encendido de manera que pudimos mendigar calor con la calefacción de pacotilla. Funcionó un momento mientras Oikawa se reía en su lugar, calentándose las manos soplando contra ellas y me pareció adorable, con ganas de tomarlo entre las mías para luego besar cada uno de sus nudillos partidos y enrojecidos. Pero no lo hice. Me quedé sentado en mi lugar, observándolo en silencio y delineando su perfil con las luces lejanas de Tokio. Observé la manera en que el marco de sus gafas se resbalaba por su diminuta nariz y como no parecía importarle, aunque al mismo tiempo había momentos en que se las subía como si no se diera cuenta de lo que hacía.

Pude haber dicho muchas cosas, pero lo único que salió de mi boca fue un simple:

—No sabía que tenías licencia de conducir.

La expresión: "No tenía idea que sabías conducir", era más exacta, pero seguía pensando que Oikawa no tenía idea de autos. ¿Cómo sacó la licencia? Me parecía un misterio. Hasta a mi me tomó su buen tiempo, y eso que yo era un conductor remotamente responsable; cuando era designado en las fiestas nunca tomaba. Mi alcoholemia era igual a cero. Nada de rápidos y furiosos por las calles, dejaba a todos mis retoños en sus casas (en especial a Bokuto) y luego cuidaba el auto prestado para que al día siguiente el real dueño, que normalmente no se acordaba de nada, lo fuera a buscar a mi guarida.

Él se recostó en el asiento. Golpeaba el volante en algún ritmo inventado y yo pensé que seguía haciendo frío. Podía enfermarme en cualquier momento. El _"tap, tap, tap"_ de sus dedos huesudos hacía eco en la cabina. Penetraba mi cabeza y taladraba mi cerebro. Oikawa se lamió el labio inferior como si no se diera cuenta que lo estaba haciendo y me dieron ganas de morderle el inferior. Así, tal cual.

—La saqué en Miyagi —comentó mientras se llevaba los dedos a los labios para comenzar a morderlos, en su claro tic nervioso que había aprendido a identificar. Ésta vez no pude evitarlo y fui más impulsivo; sujeté su mano derecha con mi izquierda mientras le hacía, en silencio, parar aquella acción. Me miró un momento, bajó la vista a nuestras manos y luego entrelazó nuestros dedos. Estaba tan helado que no pude evitar cierta preocupación. En comparación conmigo era un tempano de hielo—, hace tiempo. Iwa-chan me enseñó a conducir, él la sacó a los diecisiete y todo el asunto, así que en tramites de que yo aprendiera fue mi profesor particular —comenzó a relatar, sin soltar nuestras manos y al mismo tiempo se enderezó en su lugar mientras se reía, seguramente recordando el suceso—. Me enseñó, por supuesto, ese feo de Iwa-chan no sé cómo logró conseguir la paciencia pero al final llegó el día en que tenía que dar la prueba práctica.

Oikawa soltó una carcajada y yo no pude evitar sonreír ante aquello. Apretó mi mano mientras intentaba controlarse para terminar de contarme el suceso. Éramos los únicos ahí y aunque el ambiente era de lo más inocente mi cabeza llena de hormonas no podía evitar llevarme a escenas de películas acerca de sexo en miradores iguales a éste. Pedí a mis neuronas que se concentraran en lo importante y tuve que desviar la mirada de Oikawa para no tomar otros rumbos. Me fijé en la forma la cual los vidrios se empañaban un poco, conté luces y plantas secas afuera, a la intemperie.

—Iwa-chan me prestó su camioneta, ésta misma, y por mejor porque siempre he sido pésimo en ir marcha atrás lo estacionó en una cuesta. La idea era que prendiera el motor y pudiera salir al instante para dar la prueba. El punto es que el instructor se sentó al lado mío y yo comencé a andar, y la camioneta hizo; "BIIIIUM" —ante eso hizo un gesto con su mano libre, moviéndola hacia delante mientras todavía reía. Sus gafas se resbalaron otra vez pero a él no le importó—. El instructor se agarró al asiento con su vida mientras yo manejaba. Abajo había justo un árbol e íbamos directo hacia eso, y el tipo estaba como: "¡PARA! ¡PARA!", y yo lo único que hice fue una maniobra espectacular para poder girar. Y en el milisegundo que nos detuvimos miré por el espejo retrovisor a Iwa-chan, que se estaba golpeando la frente como si dijera: "¡Puta mierda!", para luego darse la vuelta quizás por vergüenza o lo que sea. El instructor estaba con ataque, por supuesto, pero yo pensé; "Si me detengo ahora me va a reprobar", así que seguí. El instructor me odió, obvio. Tuve que dar la prueba de nuevo.

Al final que entre sus caras y con la sonrisa que terminó mirándome no pude evitar reír también, pero con ganas. Me imaginaba todo el asunto y me hacía reír todavía más. Oikawa me apretó la mano y estuvimos largo rato simplemente así, escuchándonos perder la respiración mutuamente hasta que poco a poco, las carcajadas cesaron para quedar en un silencio que se llenaba al tiempo que tratábamos de recuperar la respiración.

Lo miré.

Él observaba la ciudad.

Pensé que una de las mejoras formas de perder el tiempo con la persona que te gusta es compartir una buena risa, una historia graciosa, un momento silencioso o simplemente una sonrisa cómplice que encoge los hombros y le hace enseñar los dientes. Son esos momentos de paz y calma que puedes imaginar realmente proyectándote con alguien, o pensar que es la clase de persona por la cual no te importaría dar tu última papa frita en comida rápida. Cosas así. Si uno puede reírse mientras se bromea, sin perder aquel ambiente de comodidad, pues todo parece ir viento en popa.

Ya estaba oscuro y Tokio brillaba, demasiado. Era un manchón en la Tierra y me pregunté cómo se vería desde un avión, porque nunca he viajado en uno. Estúpidamente también me terminé preguntando sí es que se lograría ver desde el espacio, pero pensar en ese vacío ahí afuera me aterra, así que terminé volviendo a la Tierra, donde pertenecía.

Tooru, en cambio, parecía ser un alien venido de otro universo.

—¿Oikawa?

Me soltó de la mano para luego abrir la puerta de su lado; en la cabina comenzó a sonar una alarma al mismo tiempo que se encendía una de las luces en el techo. Sólo miró sobre su hombro en mi dirección el tiempo suficiente para sonreír y al final abandonó la camioneta, cerrando la puerta tras de él. Le seguí porque no se me ocurrió nada mejor que hacer y cuando bajé a la intemperie creí que me congelaría ahí mismo. No sé si era porque nos encontrábamos tan descubiertos sin edificios, ni rascacielos pero el viento pelaba. Y yo me pregunté por qué no traje una chaqueta más abrigada, aunque claro, no tenía idea que Oikawa nos traería a esta parte de la ciudad.

Oikawa caminó hasta la parte trasera de la camioneta y se subió, sin mayor contra tiempo. Con un gesto de la mano me indicó que hiciera lo mismo y así lo hice. Al final que quedamos ambos sentados en la parte incómoda para cargar cosas al tiempo que nos congelábamos el trasero. Observando un cielo oscuro y las luces de Tokio. A esa distancia el ruido no nos alcanzaba, solamente era un murmullo lejano y agradecí la tranquilidad porque no me había dado cuenta que la necesitaba hasta que la tuve frente a mí. Él se mantuvo en silencio y yo hice lo mismo, pero sentado a su lado no pude evitar ver la manera con la cual sus ojos enfocaban el cielo y pensé que era una mirada triste, muy solitaria. Aun a través de los cristales de sus gafas notaba el modo en que parecía enfocar algo más allá, alguna cosa que yo no podía ver, quizás nadie más excepto él.

—¿Esta camioneta de quién es? —pregunté al final, para cambiar de aires. Quizás pregunta estúpida. No recordaba si ya me lo había dicho y si fuera así esperaba que no se diera cuenta que preguntaba nuevamente. No es que no le estuviera prestando atención, simplemente que mirándolo se me borraban los conocimientos.

Ya ni si quiera recordaba los sucesos que llevaron a la Primera y Segunda guerra mundial. Mi profesor de Historia contemporánea me odiaría, por supuesto.

—Iwa-chan.

—¿Y te la prestó así como así?

—No —contestó rápido y después de un momento, sin voltear a mirarme, agregó—: No sabe que la saque. No me deja usarla. Cree que soy un peligro público.

—Pues tenemos algo en común. Tu Iwa-chan me cae mejor que antes.

—¡Que cruel, Kuroo-chan!

Entre pucheros que me parecieron adorables apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro para luego golpearse repetidas veces, como si intentara botarme. Pero lo único que hice fue pasar mi brazo por sus hombros para acercarlo más a mí y, sorpresa mía, no se alejó. En cambio se acomodó mejor mientras se acurrucaba contra mi costado y seguía con la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro. Ahí, ambos sentados en la parte trasera de la camioneta basura de Iwaizumi. Me pregunté si es que él sabía dónde estaba Oikawa y la verdad es que para ese momento no me hubiera sorprendido más de lo usual si la respuesta hubiera sido un: "No".

Nos mantuvimos en silencio, observando la nada del cielo. De vez en cuando se podía ver una penosa estrella brillando, y un máximo de cuatro. Miré por el rabillo del ojo a Oikawa y la manera en que aquella mísera estrella (la más llamativa) se reflejaba en sus ojos, me pareció perfecto. Me pregunté, entonces, cómo se vería un cielo realmente estrellado, con la Vía Láctea incluida, reflejada en aquella mirada que parecía esconder tanto del mundo. Sin duda no me sorprendería saber que aquellos ojos suyos escondían todo el universo conocido y por conocer, tanto misterio, tanta lejanía. Oikawa era como una estrella en su magnitud más brillante, más lejana.

Aunque el pensamiento también era triste.

(Brillante y llamativa como ninguna estrella, pero de cerca muerta, completamente muerta como los astros que se observaba desde acá).

No pude evitar besarle la frente por puro cariño y capricho, dejando mis labios en la zona para que se calentaran mutuamente. Su frente y mis labios estaban fríos, pero el gesto le hizo reír y pude sentir su aliento tibio golpear mi cuello, haciéndome cosquillas, erizándome el vello y logrando que mi corazón se acelerara. Tenía una risa particular, la verdad es que eran varias, en ese momento sentía que reía conmigo como si fuera un secreto.

—Odio la contaminación lumínica —borboteó de pronto mientras yo repartía otro beso en su frente, para luego dejar otro en uno de sus párpados. Aproveché tenerlo tan cerca porque sentía que de dejar pasar la oportunidad se me escurriría como polvo de estrella y no sabría en cuándo más lo vería; quizás mañana, quizás la próxima semana o el próximo mes. Nunca se sabe. No quiero arriesgarme. Si tenía permitido quería poder aferrarme a esa sensación cercana a felicidad que me calentaba el pecho y me retorcía el corazón como si fuera a tener un paro cardíaco. Musité un; "¿Hm?", pasando mis labios por su piel y oliendo su aroma. Él continuó, sin inmutarse mucho—: Aquí no se puede ver el cielo, digo, las estrellas. En Miyagi siempre se podía, había veces en que incluso uno puede observar la Vía Láctea.

—Nunca la he visto.

—Deberías hacerlo un día, Kuroo-chan, es preciosa.

Bueno, Oikawa, es que yo quiero verla a tu lado y que me la enseñes tú, porque soy un ignorante. Quiero ver los astros reflejados en tus ojos y sentir tu risa mientras me enseñas constelaciones especiales. Deseo recostarme a tu lado, tomarte de la mano, besarte la cara y el cuello, reírme de tus hoyuelos.

Pero no te lo puedo decir.

—Algún día quizás.

—¡Podría enseñarte constelaciones! La verdad es que ahora no necesitas saberlas de memoria, simplemente una aplicación en el celular. Mira-

Así Oikawa se removió un poco de mi lado haciéndome sentir más frío, para luego buscar su móvil y tantear un poco en la pantalla. Yo me quedé como idiota mirándolo, y cuando me dije que nada peor podía pasar ahora mismo le jalé de la manga de su jersey para que volviera a apoyarse en mí para al mismo tiempo poder abrazarlo. Él no se quejó, simplemente sonrió y me dio un ligero beso en la mejilla que me hizo sentir un safari en el estomago. De pronto estiraba los brazos con la pantalla del celular prendida; se observaba un montón de estrellas y de vez en cuando se dibujaban constelaciones ahí donde Oikawa lo movía. Claro, desde aquí no veíamos nada pero se suponía que ahí estaban.

Me explicó que era _Skywalk_ , una aplicación de celular, y nos entretuvimos casi una hora observando constelaciones por el aparato que no podíamos ver en vivo por culpa de la famosa contaminación lumínica que se encargó de maldecir unas cuantas muchas veces. Y ahí estábamos los dos, sentados sin nada mejor que hacer. A ratos sentía que estaba perdido junto a Oikawa o que él me permitió perderme a su lado. No estaba muy seguro. Pero aquel pensamiento me emocionó de una manera que no creía posible ya que pensaba que era porque realmente me tenía confianza. Por eso y por la mera razón de disfrutar su compañía le seguí el juego mientras trataba de recordar las constelaciones que me mencionaba y buscábamos luego algunas del zodíaco.

Me di cuenta que se emocionaba mucho con ese tema, y no me importó que fuera tarde en la noche o alguna de esas cosas. Por lo menos hoy, de nuevo, me encontraría solo en casa así que no es como si tuviera alguien que me estuviera esperando. Más me preocupaba Oikawa pero él se veía muy calmado, en comparación a ocasiones anteriores, y estaba más tranquilo sabiendo que se hallaba a mi lado. No tenía que comerme la cabeza imaginando su paradero o si estaría pensando en mí de la misma manera que pensaba en él.

Hablaba acerca de otros planetas (unos muy raros, capaces de ser fruto de una novela de ciencia ficción. El universo es maravilloso) cuando no pude evitar interrumpirlo:

—¿Por qué " _Tooru_ "? —inquirí. De mis labios salió vaho que desapareció tan rápido como apareció.

—¿Ah? —Oikawa se veía confundido. Bajó los brazos mientras ladeaba la cabeza, observándome. Se me había entumido el cuerpo y me pregunté si a él le pasaba lo mismo. Me dolía también el hombro donde ha estado apoyado tanto pero prefiero mil veces eso a que se aleje.

—" _Tooru"_ , tu nombre —expliqué mientras me enderezaba un poco. Me dolía la espalda y ambos éramos altos, así que aunque el espacio era considerablemente bueno se hacía pequeño entre ambos, nuestras piernas se enredaban sin que pudieran hacer nada al respecto. Sonreí mientras le miraba a los ojos. Otra vez se le caían las gafas y me encargué de arreglarlo con mucho cuidado, haciendo que se estremeciera como un pequeño animal. Tenía las manos frías, extrañaba tener las suyas entre las mías—. ¿Qué significa? —sabía de kanjis pero nunca podía estar cien por ciento seguro de algo. La verdad es que, siendo sincero, no pude diferenciar muy bien los que conformaban su nombre. Mi condición de letras que se enredan me hacían la tarea de leerlos mucho más difícil, en especial los de nombres, que a veces se formaban con otros significados distintos a los que uno podía creer posibles.

Oikawa me volvió a sonreír; mostrando sus hoyuelos y achicando sus ojos. Observó durante un momento el cielo y luego buscó encontrarse con mis ojos, sin perder esa expresión suya tan bonita me respondió:

— _"Para viajar a lo largo de",_ ese es el signifcado —explicó con voz tenue al tiempo que se ponía de pie en el lugar. Observandolo desde mi ángulo se me hizo más perfecto que nunca, como si realmente no perteneciera a esta Tierra. Me sonrió desde su altura, la camioneta se meció mientras él daba pequeños pasos tratando de no pisarme y guardaba las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones—. Soy un niño prematuro. Nací en medio de un viaje a Hokaido; íbamos en camino cuando mamá comenzó a tener contracciones. No hubo más opción que desviarse para buscar algún hospital cercano. Tuvieron que viajar casi dos horas más para eso —comentó entre risas. No pude evitar imaginar la historia y me imaginaba a una mujer muy parecida a Tooru en algo así. Pero la preocupación me inundó, los bebés prematuros solían ser débiles—. Nací en carretera, al final, parto natural como esos de película. Viajaron igual a Hokaido y después tuvimos que volver a Miyagi. Yo no era nada más que un bebé. Me habían revisado y al parecer estaba sano lo cual en palabras del doctor: "Era un milagro", que no me haya muerto en el parto y tampoco en los viajes. Mamá decidió que era un buen nombre para mí —se encogió de hombros mientras estiraba los brazos hacia el cielo, como si tratara de aferrar algo inalcanzable y yo tragué saliva, deseando agarrarlo a él—. Siempre me ha dicho que soy más como un viajero y que de ahí viene mi nombre. Que siempre he sido un niño que parece estar buscando algo eternamente, ¿sabes? Sin quedarme en ninguna parte, siempre en movimiento, siempre observando… Que llegué a este mundo después de un largo viaje así que, seguramente, seguiré viajando el resto de mi vida hasta que encuentre aquello que he venido a hallar…

Y otra vez sus ojos parecieron cambiar a algo que no podía entender, pero simplemente no me gustó porque lo sentí lejano, entristecido. Así que le tomé de la mano con delicadeza para luego besar sus nudillos, uno por uno. Una acción muy íntima que le hizo bajar la mirada a una rapidez increíble, pero a pesar de todo no se alejó. Acaricié el dorso con la punta de mi nariz, para notar que estaba muy seca.

"Viajero", no había palabra que le describiera mejor.

Era un viajero de la vida, de lo inalcanzable, de lo desconocido y de lo olvidado. Un viajero que entraba a tu vida sin que le invitaras o pensaras que podría llegar. Que desaparecía como quería y se movía a su aire. Uno con mapas en su cabeza que no comparte contigo y rutas secretas de recuerdos preciados. Un viajero de la existencia humana.

—Es un nombre precioso —murmuré contra su piel. De cerca sus dedos se veían más feos de lo que podría haber imaginado; mordidos, arañados, con heridas que se notaba de vez en cuando se abrían. Era extraño pensar que un sujeto como él, tan guapo, un deleite para la vista, podía tener manos tan feas pero ese detalle me hizo sentirle más real y me agradó conocerlo—. ¿Puedo llamarte así? _¿Tooru?_

Oikawa nuevamente terminó riendo y le tironeé para que se quedara a mi altura, así pudiendo juntar nuestros labios como había querido desde que le vi parado fuera de mi facultad como un desconocido. Fue un beso lento, en el cual me esmeré en hacerle saber que lo que sentía por él estaba creciendo demasiado. Al principio no fue nada más que curiosidad por su extraño comportamiento, quizás después una cierta obsesión pero ahora sabía que le quería, porque la preocupación viene de la mano con la fuente del cariño hacia alguien. Y ahí estaba yo, preocupado por ese extraño chico que conocí de casualidad en un momento inapropiado de mi vida. Me preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si él no me hubiera hablado y al mismo tiempo si yo no le hubiera respondido. Si no le hubiera dado tanta importancia como lo hice.

Masajeé su lengua con la mía mientras ladeaba el rostro, tratando de profundizar el contacto. Lo sostuve del cuello, acaricié su cabello. Sus gafas estorbaban pero en esta ocasión no recordé a Kei, simplemente en Oikawa Tooru. Mordí su labio como había querido, le besé de nuevo, acaricié sus congeladas orejas mientras me aguantaba las ganas de morderlas con suavidad. Le escuché jadear por el aire y al final nos separamos para observarnos a los ojos. Era gracioso. El marco oscuro de sus lentes resaltaba aquella mirada y su piel pálida.

Restregó la punta de su nariz con la mía, ambas congeladas.

—¿Y yo puedo llamarte _"Tetsu-chan_ "? —se mofó dando una sonrisa burlona con sus labios brillando por culpa de la saliva intercambiada.

—No pruebes tu suerte —respondí para darle otro beso, esta vez más desesperado, con el sólo pensamiento de quererlo a mi lado aquí y para siempre.

Otra vez el pensamiento llegó a mi cabeza; no podía evitar confirmar una y otra vez que Tooru era un viajero de la vida, y por un momento me asusté ante la realidad del pensamiento que siempre los viajeros acaban yéndose, tarde o temprano, y la mayoría de las veces ni si quiera te avisan de ello. Son Seres libres que van a su propio movimiento y flujo. El problema es que no quiero que se vaya, sino que se quede a mi lado.

Quería aferrar esa estrella entre mis manos.

* * *

Una cosa llevó a la otra y en el momento que Oikawa había aparcado la camioneta frente a mi casa, porque había prometido traerme de vuelta al haberme "secuestrado" por tanto tiempo, terminé invitándolo a que estuviera un rato. Acabamos en mi habitación; yo sentado en la orilla de mi cama y él sobre mis piernas. Acariciaba su cuerpo sobre la ropa para luego poco a poco ir quitándole cada prenda de encima, sin importarme que la habitación estuviera fría todavía. Le quito el jersey, sus dos camisetas (porque, vaya que era friolento) para luego acariciar y besar su piel expuesta. Él jadea ante mi toque y pude ver la manera en la cual reaccionaba ante la sensación de mis dedos contra su piel más cálida.

Beso su pecho, su abdomen y su ombligo. Paso las manos por su espalda y sus costillas. Oikawa acaricia mi cabeza, tomando mechones de pelo entre sus dedos y besa mi frente varias veces, luego las mejillas. Muerde mis orejas como yo había querido hacer con él. Me quita también toda mi ropa de la cintura para arriba y me di cuenta que las temperaturas bajas no me afectaban tanto en esta situación. En mi cuarto podría haber estado nevando pero yo me encontraba en llamas. Nunca había agradecido tanto que mis padres, desde que entré a la universidad, se hubieran volcado en ser espíritus libres que no me invitaban a sus salidas.

Desabrocho su cinturón, sus vaqueros también y estaba a punto de bajárselos para tenerlo semi expuesto frente a mí cuando sus manos me detuvieron apretándome por las muñecas. Con la tenue luz que venía del pasillo, la cual se colaba por la puerta medio abierta, pude ver una expresión de angustia en su rostro. Ya no llevaba las gafas, sino que reposaban en mi escritorio y logro apreciar mejor sus cejas fruncidas de una manera que me hizo conmoverme. Se mordió el labio mientras apretaba más fuerte, deteniendo completamente mis movimientos. Así que me detuve mientras le observaba. Alzo una ceja, mirándole interrogante y vuelvo a besar su abdomen para tranquilizarlo. Su piel era tan blanca que se sentía como un lienzo, mientras yo tenía el pincel y las pinturas en la mano. Recorrí las zonas que pude acaparar mientras sentía el clarísimo vello que tenía en todo el cuerpo. Podía ser que tuviera vergüenza…

—Tengo una cicatriz —susurra con angustia mezclado con claro nerviosismo. Su voz realmente salió tan entristecida y asustada que mi corazón dio un vuelco. Todavía apretaba mis muñecas y yo terminé pensando en aquella vez que me contó de su lesión. Beso nuevamente su cuerpo para tranquilizarlo y voy bajando hasta que alcanzo la tela áspera de sus pantalones. No es que fuera muy bueno en esto, pero quería, realmente deseaba, que Oikawa se sintiera querido por mi, porque lo merecía. A mi ojos él era arte; a pesar de sus manos feas, sus dientes chuecos (lindos), su nariz enana, los hoyuelos en sus mejillas, las imperfecciones en su piel, sus ojos llorosos. A pesar de que seguramente ya no era "tan atractivo" como solía serlo en la escuela.

—Déjame verla —pido en voz suave mientras mordisqueo la piel de su abdomen para hacerle reír, y funciona un poco. Pero él se veía tan preocupado que no me duró tanto la técnica—, por favor.

Sus manos flaquearon un segundo, como si se lo pensara, y fue tiempo suficiente para que lograra quitarle los pantalones. Él termina de alejarlos, sacando una pierna y luego la otra con una lentitud que hacía más pesado el ambiente. Al final que quedó frente a mí, semidesnudo, cubierto sólo por la ropa interior que llevaba. Con mis manos hice un recorrido desde sus caderas por sus piernas, como si fuera un ciego tratando de leer en _clave morse_. Tanteo su piel y acaricio cada zona. Beso nuevamente su barriga y él termina riendo como un niño, pero se notaba nervioso mientras acaricia mi cabeza con manos temblorosas. Seguí bajando por sus piernas, hasta que una de mis manos logró alcanzar una parte rugosa de su piel, en la rodilla, y con la punta de mis dedos la recorrí como si fuera un camino. Era larga, cruzaba toda la zona en vertical y parecía un sendero. No era atractiva a la vista, eso era cierto. Era una imperfección demasiado vistosa en una criatura tan bella como él. Seguramente le restaba puntos a vista de personas normales.

Bueno, era _muy_ vistosa y no había manera de hacer que desapareciera aunque fuera un poco, sin duda si estuviera usando shorts sería lo primero que vería la gente en él. Entendí la inseguridad de Oikawa, pero a mis ojos seguía estando tan bien como siempre porque, además de eso, comprendí todo lo que conllevaba y qué debía sentir; la sensación en invierno, el dolor, el perder lo que le hacía sentir completo, quizás no poder hacer sus actividades como antes y darte cuenta que realmente tu tiempo se había acabado, que en lo que te habías reflejado te es arrebatado de las manos de una manera tan cruel como esa.

Él no baja la mirada, respira con ansiedad aunque quería que se viera normal, tenía la vista pegada en el techo y yo agacho la cabeza lo suficiente para besar aquella cicatriz sin importarme que no fuera correcto.

—Eres hermoso —fue lo único que logré decir, que deseaba decir.

Nuevamente le escucho reír y se agacha para besarme. Yo le acerco por la espalda mientras lentamente me acuesto en mi cama con él sobre mi, acomoda sus piernas a cada lado de mi cuerpo para no aplastarme y yo acaricio todo como si fuera la primera vez que soy plenamente consciente de mi sentido del tacto. Acaricié su cuerpo y delineé varias veces aquella cicatriz suya que le hacía ser él. Me pregunté cuánto le dolería en estos momentos, si le estaba haciendo daño y es por eso que fui cuidadoso en mis movimientos, también la razón por la cual lo di vuelta para que quedara abajo mío. Lo acaricio con tanto cuidado que hasta a mí me parece increíble (porque a pesar de todo siempre me he considerado bruto para muchas cosas, con manos grandes y ásperas. Capaces de golpear fuertemente balones y hacer bloqueos imposibles. Manos callosas, gastadas por el tiempo), y es que sentía, sabía, que tenía algo preciado entre mis manos, que podía romperse.

Tooru nunca me había parecido tan frágil como en el momento que lo tuve debajo de mi cuerpo, completamente desnudo. No lo decía por la manera en la cual sus clavículas y los huesos de su cadera se marcaban, tampoco por cada vez que se estiraba las costillas resaltaban un poco. Tampoco era por pensar que el músculo que antes había acumulado parecía poco a poco ir desaparecieron para hacerle ver más pequeño, a mi parecer.

No.

Sentía que entre mis manos tenía una luz, pequeña y refulgente luz que parpadeaba. Tenía la sensación de que si quería apretar muy fuerte haría que se extinguiera para siempre sofocándola entre mis manos pero al mismo tiempo si aflojaba un poco el agarre, lo suficiente, se escabulliría para perder y dispersarse en el infinito. Dejaría que otra cosa la atrapara y la apagara. Era estar en la cuerda floja a cada instante. Por eso mismo me encargué de querer esa luz y tratar de mantenerla viva entre mis manos, como podía. Acaricié sus cicatrices, moretones, piel sensible, los abdominales marcados que seguramente tuvo hace no mucho tiempo. Besé sus manos, pecho, estómago. Borré sus lágrimas con mis pulgares para luego besar su rostro mientras repetía palabras melosas que le hicieron sollozar más al tiempo que reía y me abrazaba por el cuello, acercándome a él, fusionándome en su calidez.

Lo amé, como pude.

Le quise, de la manera que creí entendería mis sentimientos.

Lo acaricié, como si creyera que desaparecería. Como que sabía desaparecería.

No me molesté cuando murmuró: " _Tetsu-chan"_ , porque pensé que sólo me gustaba oírlo de sus labios. Nadie más. Era la única persona en el mundo que podría usar ese mote cariñoso sin hacerme sentir nada más que querer saltar en un pie mientras lo abrazaba y lo protejo contra mi cuerpo.

Para cuando todo acabó, sin que yo supiera qué hacer conmigo mismo pero sólo tratando de calmar todas las emociones y sensaciones en mi organismo, Oikawa se acomodó a mi lado y a mí me pesaban los ojos. Me quedé dormido quizás una hora y media, pero me desperté nuevamente por esas cosas de la vida y cuando lo hice me di cuenta de otra cosa: Tooru no dormía. Tenía los ojos abiertos igual que antes que yo cayera rendido. Todavía se abrazaba a mí, pero simplemente observaba al techo o más allá de, nunca estaba completamente seguro qué estaría observando.

Luché contra el cansancio, me lo sacudí como pude, para acariciar su cuello con la punta de mis dedos. Sentí su pulso ahí donde pasaban las venas y él me miró con tranquilidad. Un rostro sereno y en paz.

—Sabes que puedes contarme lo que te molesta, ¿cierto? —farfullé de la nada, logrando hacer que me mirara e intentando que mis palabras se entendieran entre la somnolencia y las ganas de bostezar. Tenía los ojos llorosos, de nuevo, pero sonreía cuando me mira. Su rostro se ve demasiado más calmado que antes y me llama la atención, preguntándome razones detrás de ello—, sé que es raro pero-

—No, está bien, Kuroo-chan. Gracias —musita mientras me besa la barbilla y acomoda su cabeza en mi hombro. Su pelo me hace cosquillas pero me aguanto. Lo abrazo contra mi y espero que nuestros latidos se acomoden al del otro. No he apagado la luz del pasillo del segundo piso pero sinceramente a estas alturas me da igual.

Esperé a que tuviera los ojos cerrados un largo rato para yo hacer lo mismo. Pero no sin antes besar nuevamente su cabeza mientras acaricio su brazo con mi mano.

He pensado, Tooru, que realmente en tus ojos se concentran todos los astros del universo, pero no todo el mundo puede verlos. Están escondidos de una manera tal que la gente los ignora y no se dan cuenta que es algo hermoso. Aun así están ahí y me gustaría poder contarlos hasta aburrirme, desearía poder mirarlos eternamente para luego escucharte reír de esa manera especial tuya y quitar copos de nieve de la punta de tu nariz en invierno. Deseo contar la Vía Láctea. Quiero que el mundo se de cuenta que eres tan maravilloso como piensas que solías ser, porque, no me engañas, te he visto desnudo y no lo digo por lo de hace poco, simplemente porque en tus ojos además de tus risas y más allá de la muralla que tratas de poner veo tus temores, tus inseguridades, tus angustias y las ganas que tienes de darle la espalda a todo para salir corriendo hacia donde nadie te encuentre.

Quiero estar contigo y sujetarte de la mano si eso llega a pasar, Tooru, porque sin intentarlo me has enganchado y sin desearlo he sido cazado por ti; tu misticismo, tu rareza, la belleza que escondes en cada imperfección tuya. Porque antes de que me diera cuenta me encontraba tan abajo, prisionero tuyo, que ya no tengo más opción que seguir para mantener un paso a tu lado aunque ni siquiera tú sepas hacia dónde te diriges.

Me quedo dormido pensando en ello.

Para la mañana siguiente despierto temiendo que estuviera solo, como la otra vez, y no puedo evitar sonreír con ganas, realmente como si fuera la primera vez que el estar vivo me parece maravilloso, al darme cuenta que Tooru dormitaba a mi lado, abrazando una de mis almohadas y babeando un poco por su boca. Es adorable. Le limpio con cuidado de no despertarlo y me encargo de taparlo bien para que no se resfríe, todavía observándolo. Se ve en paz.

Los recuerdos de la noche me alcanzaron y sentí la necesidad de sonreír como idiota al mismo tiempo que una opresión que me dificulta respirar se forma en mi pecho.

* * *

 **NA:** Esta semana es mero KuroOi. ¡Buen fin de semana para todos! Muchas gracias por leer.

 **NA2:** Agradecer a Japiera por señalarme los horrores orcográficos que hice. Si ven otro, no duden en decirme (por favor).


	8. Betelgeuse

**Disclaimer:** HQ! y sus personajes pertenecen a Furudate-sensei.

* * *

 **—The stars shine in your eyes (and die in your hands)—**

* * *

A las diez de la mañana decidimos que era buen momento para levantarnos de nuestro refugio de calidez y, aunque yo pensé en mi interior, que sería un poco vergonzoso tener que ver a Tooru a la cara ahora que había luz y mis hormonas estaban más controladas, él actuó como si lo de la noche anterior hubiera sido cosa de todos los días. No gran trato. No hizo un gran _show_ sobre ese hecho y yo me encogí de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia también. Aun así sentía que había pasado mucho en la noche; no sólo por lo físico sino también por lo emocional. Me había quedado con una imagen de Oikawa que no podría borrarme de la mente en mucho tiempo. Ambos decidimos que ya no había razón para asistir a clase. Por mi lado había terminado los exámenes y tenía que, por decirlo de una forma, "completar horario". Era la salvación de aquellos que faltaban como locos durante el semestre pero como yo fui responsable mi asistencia era del cien, así que no podían reprobarme. También me calmaba el saber que mis asignaturas estaban cerradas.

Le presté una vieja camiseta que decía; _"Nekoma"_ en un lado del pecho y pensé que se veía guapo en ella. Él se lo tomó a broma, por supuesto:

—Claramente todos los colores se ven bien en mí —fue todo lo que dijo mientras se calzaba también sus jeans, que habían sido tirados al suelo la noche anterior.

No pude evitar pensar que mi camiseta me traía nostalgia pero también se le veía diez mil veces mejor que a mí. Le quedaba holgada de los hombros. No sabía si era por la diferencia de contextura, o porque Tooru realmente estaba delgado. El rojo resaltaba su tono de piel y el de su pelo. Me lo traté de imaginar como jugador del que fue alguna vez mi equipo pero no pude conseguirlo. Aunque había escuchado rumores nunca había podido ver exactamente las técnicas del que, alguna vez, fue el "mejor armador de Miyagi".

Bajamos a desayunar. Tooru no tenía idea de cocina y aunque yo sabía, a medias, no me sentía completamente preparado para hacer de payaso frente a la persona que me gustaba. Aun así logré hacer algo decente. Terminamos comiendo arroz de días anteriores (Tooru arrugó el ceño ante ello, pero no se quejó como esperaba), hice una sopa de miso que esperaba supiera a algo más allá de agua, y freí pescado. Sólo porque me gustaba y tenía ganas de comerlo. Desayunamos en silencio. Entre tanto serví un poco de té para el frío que Tooru agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa. Siento que lo mejor del desayuno fue el arroz, y todo porque no lo hice yo, sino mamá. Cuando se lo comenté a Tooru le pareció muy gracioso el suceso y no pudo evitar la carcajada que me hizo fruncir el ceño a mí.

No tuve más opción que pellizcarle las mejillas y él hizo pucheros como un niño, que me dieron ganas de morderle las orejas.

—¡Kuroo-chan, suelta, suelta!

—¿Ah? ¿Acaso no era; _"Tetsu-chan"_?

—Eres cruel.

—¿Vas a llorar por ello?

Y me sacó la lengua.

Yo me reí y me estiré para darle un corto beso en la frente, seguido de eso me levanté para poder lavar los trastes usados. En parte porque mis acciones a veces me daban vergüenza y porque quería darle cierto espacio. Yo me sentía impaciente por hacer preguntas y buscar respuestas, ya que la noche anterior algo me había quedado claro, pero no todo. No podía evitar recordar la expresión que Tooru tenía cuando no podía dormir y también cuando le dije que podía contarme lo que fuera que le molestaba.

Sabía, de todos modos, que no me escucharía.

Mientras restregaba los platos decidí que era buen momento. La cocina de la que ha sido mi hogar toda la vida jamás se había sentido tan pequeña como en este momento, teniendo a Tooru tan cerca pero al mismo tiempo sintiéndolo tan lejos. Era demasiado silencioso pero podía sentir su presencia detrás de mí, sentado en uno de los banquillos que teníamos. Me quemé las manos con el agua caliente e hice una mueca. Carraspeé para simplemente lanzarme a hablar:

—Tooru —le escuché hacer un ruido muy parecido a un; "¿Hm?", así que supuse que me estaba escuchando. Seguí en lo mío, lavando platos, enjabonándome las manos mientras pensaba mis próximas palabras. El tiempo se había mezclado en mi cabeza, enredando sucesos y no dejándome sacar cuentas en claro, pero de algo estaba seguro y era lo que había visto. Cuando iba caminando por la calle con Bokuto y Akaashi. Se sentía lejano, aunque no podía decir si era cierto o no—: ¿Quién era la chica que te estaba acompañando aquella ocasión fuera de una consulta? Eh, ya sabes, por el centro… Te vi ahí cuando iba con unos amigos. He tenido curiosidad de ello.

Tooru guarda silencioso.

Mis hombros se tensan.

No puedo evitar pensar que, por favor, no me vaya a decir que es algo así como su novia porque eso no podría soportarlo. Siento que estamos demasiado lejos para que ahora me venga a decir que está saliendo con alguien, pero nunca se sabe; es guapo, inteligente y simpático. Además de que, en propias palabras suyas, popular en la escuela (cuando iba). Sin duda sería normal que este sujeto se rodeara de chicas allá por donde vaya. Tengo algo de orgullo (mucho) y no quiero pensar que soy algo así como el amante experimental de alguien, aunque sea Oikawa.

El silencio continúa y yo me impaciento.

—Mi hermana —responde al final y yo le miro sobre el hombro. Está con la vista fija en la taza de té entre sus manos. Juega con ella entre sus dedos. Por el puente de su nariz se resbalan sus anteojos y pienso que sus orejas son tan pequeñas como justamente, su nariz. Me enderezo y termino apoyado en el lavaplatos. Tooru no me mira y yo intento no impacientarme mientras espero que continúe su explicación. Creo que sabía que tenía una hermana, y sino me lo dijo él lo escuché de otra parte. Intenté evocar a la chica en mis memorias pero no podía verlo claro del todo, sólo recordaba que era guapa y alta, y que estaba enojada con él—. Mi hermana mayor. Ese día ella me acompañó a…, unas revisión que tenía que hacerme —sigue sin mirarme. Claramente no me quiere dar respuestas directas porque está avergonzado—. Yo no quería ir, porque las odio, pero ella insistió e insistió. Así que seguramente, si nos viste, ella me estaba regañando. Se supone que tengo que ir varias veces, para que me chequen y den el visto bueno. Eso es todo.

Nos quedamos en silencio, porque yo no sabía qué decir y Oikawa no parecía querer seguir hablando del tema.

—Ah, ya veo —fue todo lo que logré mencionar.

El ambiente en la cocina se hace tenso e incómodo. Deseo cambiarlo de alguna manera pero lo único que hago es mirar por la ventana que tenemos, hacia la calle. Veo como un gato callejero (uno que Kenma siempre alimenta, a pesar de que dice que no le gustan los animales) pasa por la barandilla y maúlla. Se rasca la oreja, se estira y luego sigue su camino.

—Iwaizumi ha de estar preocupado —es lo único que puedo decir al final, volviendo en mis pensamientos. Lo digo simplemente porque es verdad y porque aquel chico me había pedido explícitamente que no hiciera nada que perjudicara a Tooru, y ahora mismo lo había dejado quedarse en mi casa por segunda vez sin que, seguramente, nadie supiera. Sin duda no debo ser muy querido por el mejor amigo del castaño. No lo culpo.

Tooru se endereza en su lugar mientras asiente. Ahora sonríe como si no hubiera mayores problemas y yo no sé si tragarme aquella expresión o no. Se queda en su lugar y yo en el mío, así que intercambiamos miradas durante unos segundos hasta que él se echa a reír. Anuncia que debe ir a buscar sus cosas al segundo piso y yo simplemente le digo; "Adelante". Escucho sus pasos silenciosos subir las escaleras y en su ausencia pienso en qué somos, exactamente; ¿Novios? ¿Amigos? ¿Algo más que amigos sin llegar a ser novios? La última posibilidad se ve la más cercana, pero la verdad es que a mí me gusta Tooru y él se supone que corresponde el sentimiento. Aun así nunca nos hemos aclarado.

¿Debería dar el primer paso yo o dejarlo fluir?

La verdad es que éstas relaciones así no me dan buena espina, me confunden más a mí que a cualquier otra persona.

También quisiera abordar otro tema pero no quiero que Tooru termine estando a la defensiva o me odie, o me piense como una persona entrometida porque, genuinamente, me preocupo por él. Nada más y nada menos. Desearía que me dejara adentrarme un poco más en la fortaleza que tiene a su alrededor y que pudiera comprenderlo, más allá de lo que él desea mostrar. Es un pensamiento complicado, pero no imposible de cumplir.

—¡Ya! —Tooru llega antes de lo esperado, asomándose por la puerta de la cocina y sonriéndome a sus anchas. Todavía lleva mi camiseta pero también el abrigo de la noche anterior. No se lo pone y no sé por qué, lo agarra entre sus manos. Comienza a dar pequeños saltos en su lugar mientras balancea las llaves de la camioneta en sus manos—Iwa-chan me va a odiar porque me lleve su querida _cleta_ pero bueno, los mejores amigos se comparten todo —canturrea y juntos caminamos hasta la entrada. Tooru se calza sus zapatos mientras hace equilibrio y yo le sostengo por el brazo. Cuando él quiere hacer equilibrio siempre los estira, es adorable.

—Creo que sería más fácil que se moleste por otra razón-

—¡Detalles, detalles!

Frunzo el ceño.

Me doy cuenta que está cambiando el tema. Quizás lo ha venido haciendo desde que nos conocimos y yo recién vengo a notar aquel hecho porque estaba ciego.

—¿Vas a salir sólo así? —pregunto cuando él se endereza en su lugar. Pienso que hoy hace bastante frío para que ande por la vida de esa manera. Así que no puedo evitar fruncir el ceño mientras me remuevo en mi lugar.

—Pues si…, ¡la camiseta te la devuelvo otro día! Lo siento, lo siento.

—No es eso, digo… A ver —me enredo en mi lugar y termino mirando en dirección a un colgador basura que tenemos junto a la puerta. Mamá lo puso ahí y a veces se me olvida que existe; no sólo porque se me va el hecho de colgar mis cosas cuando llego sino también de recogerlas cuando las dejo ahí. Por suerte me doy cuenta que una de mis sudaderas está repartida en ese mismo lugar. Sin pensármelo mucho la tomo y se la comienzo a calzar por la cabeza. Tooru se queja y se ve obligado a soltar sus cosas para terminar de vestirse. A mí el corazón me va rápido mientras observo cómo mi ropa le queda, y me doy cuenta que la visión me gusta—. Te puedes resfriar. Hace frío afuera.

Tooru se arregla en su lugar y me queda mirando con sus ojos café que parecen brillar. Una sonrisa se asoma y luego se agacha para recoger sus cosas, sin romper contacto visual conmigo.

—Vaya, vaya, Kuroo-chan, primero tu bufanda, tu camiseta y ahora la sudadera. Realmente eres un tipo preocupado.

—No tientes tu suerte, en serio.

—¡Es broma! —se ríe y entonces abre la puerta de mi casa. Me da un escalofrío cuando nos golpea el viento helado y acompaño a Oikawa hasta el umbral de la puerta. Él todavía sonríe mientras va tarareando en su lugar. La camioneta de Iwaizumi tiene un poco de escarcha encima, seguramente ha de estar congelada y el motor tardara en calentar—Bien, Kuroo-chan, supongo que nos estaremos viendo-

—Tooru —le corto a la mitad de sus palabras y él me mira, en silencio. Me enderezo mientras le observo con seriedad—. Tú no estás bien, ¿cierto? —y es que es una pregunta tonta. Por supuesto que no está bien. Todo en él clama que no está bien pero realmente no he hecho la pregunta correcta y es que siento que, al decirla, mis sospechas serán reales y no estaré muy seguro de cómo tomármelo. Pero tengo que hacerlo porque estoy cansado de mantenerme al margen de esto, ya que de una forma tengo la sensación de que estoy demasiado relacionado con Oikawa ahora mismo como para echarme para atrás—El tratamiento del que hablabas antes, el chequeo…, es porque no estás bien, ¿verdad? Digo, anímicamente. Desapareces también para volver a casa, en Miyagi, e Iwaizumi te cuida tanto por una razón en especial. Lo mismo, las veces que sonríes lo haces porque estás acostumbrado a ello y siempre pareces que has estado llorando por alguna razón. Te esfuerzas es verte bien para que los demás no se preocupen. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Tooru me mira, sin parpadear.

Yo aprieto los labios, sin saber qué más decir.

No necesito que me responda porque en sus ojos veo que he dado en el clavo. Sólo que espero escucharlo de sus labios porque yo no me siento capaz de decirlo. No puedo formular; _"Maníaco depresivo"_ en voz alta porque todavía no puedo convencerme. Se me hace difícil pensar que un chico tan guapo como él, que parece tener todo por delante se encuentre afligido por algo así. Quisiera saber por qué, cómo y qué hacer para ayudarle. Para hacer que su sonrisa sea sincera. Deseo observarle sonriendo como en la foto que tengo de fondo de pantalla.

Es raro pero real. Y está frente a mí en este momento y quiero ayudarlo.

—Tooru-

Él se acerca tan rápido que no alcanzo a reaccionar y súbitamente tengo sus labios sobre los míos. Me besa despacio y con cariño. Puedo sentirlo. Sus toques son cuidadosos y por alguna razón me hacen sentir desesperado, triste. Pero no tengo la fuerza para separarme de él así que le devuelvo el beso, con más fiereza para que me entienda. Deseo que se de cuenta de que lo que siento en este momento no es mentira, sino mucho más real de lo que me gustaría pensar. Tanto así que me está ahogando sin que pueda evitarlo.

Se separa y me besa la mejilla. Sus labios son cálidos contra mi piel y yo tengo la respiración agitada.

—Gracias, Tetsurou, muchas gracias por todo —murmura contra mi piel y mi corazón se aprieta. Mi nombre nunca se había escuchado tan triste y sincero en los labios de otra persona. Cuando le miro a los ojos veo algo que no me gusta y es que ahora Tooru no finge en sonreír, sino que se mantiene sereno y es como ver un foco apagarse. Parece agotado, demacrado—. Muchas gracias.

Y eso es todo.

Tooru se da la vuelta y se dirige a la camioneta. Abre la puerta para tirar sus cosas y yo me quedo en el umbral, sin saber realmente qué hacer conmigo mismo. Tengo el cosquilleo de sus labios en mi boca. Le veo sin procesar realmente qué está haciendo y es por eso que me sobresalto cuando le escucho llamar mi nombre. El motor ya está encendido y ruge como un león. Tooru baja la ventanilla de su lado para poder conversar mejor conmigo. Se ve guapo.

—La próxima semana quiero hacerme un tatuaje —anuncia en voz alta para que pueda escucharlo sobre el ruido. Yo asiento sin saber realmente qué decir. Me imagino a Tooru con un tatuaje y me doy cuenta que es una buena imagen—¿Quieres acompañarme cuando me lo haga? La verdad es que tampoco tengo muchas ganas de ir solo.

Sólo puedo asentir mientras alzo el pulgar.

—No me molestaría —respondo. Tooru contesta con un; "¡Genial!", y comienza a mover el vehículo. Yo le detengo antes de que se vaya más lejos y él nuevamente se para—: ¡Eh! Mándame un mensaje cuando llegues a casa, ¿vale?

Nunca se sabe.

* * *

Para la semana siguiente, el viernes, exactamente, acompañaba a Tooru a un centro de tatuajes en una parte recóndita del centro de la ciudad (era increíble que la conociera, de hecho). Al principio, cuando íbamos, se veía muy tranquilo pero comenzó a mostrar nerviosismo cuando llegamos y tuvimos que sentarnos a esperar su turno porque el chico encargado no había terminado con el otro cliente. Tooru ya había conversado con el sujeto (en algún momento que desconozco, porque no hablamos mucho durante la semana, sólo para coordinar. Cosa que me dejó medio meditabundo al respecto); acerca de qué quería tatuarse y en qué parte del cuerpo. Mientras estábamos ahí yo me centré en observar el lugar; relativamente grande, pulcro (a pesar de la apariencia exterior), con varias imágenes de tatuajes que se veían imposibles, habían unas pocas plantas y unos letreros pegados en las paredes que no pude leer. En todo el lugar se escuchaba _The Killers,_ y estaba el constante zumbido de las máquinas.

Tooru se removió en su lugar y yo hice lo único que pude hacer; le sujeté la mano.

Quien estaba haciendo de secretaria, con un montón de piercings y un teñido chillón en el pelo, se fue a revisar la parte de atrás después de unos minutos, cuando el zumbido desapareció. Volvió de unos minutos junto a un chico que no tenía idea quién era pero tenía el brazo vendado en un plástico protector. A pesar de todo se veía satisfecho consigo mismo, su tatuaje, aparte, se veía como si fuera parte de la _yakuza._

Era impresionante.

Tooru se tensó más en su lugar y enderezó la espalda.

La chica punk volvió, quedándose tras el escritorio que tenían, y de la parte trasera del local salió un chico desgarbado que seguramente media lo mismo que yo. Sus párpados parecían caer sobre sus ojos (muy parecido a Akaashi), y tenía toda la expresión de alguien que acaba de despertar. Usaba una camiseta negra con unos jeans gastados, y unas zapatillas viejas, gastadas, según podía ver. Su pelo era oscuro y corto, se disparaba hacia todas partes. Iba limpiándose la frente con el antebrazo. Yo me quedé en mi lugar, analizándolo, pensando si ése era quien le haría el tatuaje a Oikawa y temí. De aspecto no me agradó. Iba con una expresión impasible.

A mi lado, Tooru se levantó de un salto al verlo y yo me quedé a cuadros cuando lo vi encaminarse hasta quedar frente a frente con el susodicho extraño. Le dio una palmada en el hombro mientras sonreía y el signo de interrogación sobre mi cabeza debió haber aumentado de una manera increíble.

—¡Matssun!

—Oikawa, genial, no te acobardaste —respondió el extraño mientras sonreía con sorna. Se meció en su lugar, cambiando el peso de un pie a otro—. Creí que no vendrías y estaba a punto de llamar a todos para reírnos de esto, pero bueno.

— _¡Hey!_ Dije que vendría.

—Sí, sí, lo sé. ¿Me trajiste algo de comer?

—Lo siento, hombre. Me vine directo.

— _Mierda._

Me sentí en modo-planta así que no tuve más opción que levantarme para caminar junto a Oikawa y hacer acto de presencia. Frente al extraño me di cuenta que realmente mediamos lo mismo. Nos miramos un largo rato y me dieron ganas de molestarlo, pero él parecía estar pensando lo mismo que yo. Para mala suerte mía a Tooru justo se le ocurrió intervenir, me dio una palmada en la espalda mientras sonreía a sus anchas. Hoy parecía ser una sonrisa sincera, según podía pensar.

—Este es Kuroo-chan, Kuroo Tetsurou que me está acompañando —canturreó mientras miraba al tal Matssun. Su nombre me sonaba, de algo, quizás he escuchado de él pero no podía saber exactamente dónde y que yo supiera jamás había venido a esta parte de la ciudad. O este local en particular—. Kuroo-chan, este es Matssun. ¿Te acuerdas de él? Te conté que éramos compañeros de equipo y colegas en Seijo. Matssun, el que ronca.

—Ah, _ese_ Matssun.

— _Cool,_ soy famoso.

Así que compañeros de escuela. Por eso me sonaba de algo. Creo que fue esa ocasión en que Oikawa se quedó por primera vez en mi casa, y me contó un poco de su vida en Seijo. Antes de que me diera cuenta de muchas cosas.

—Ahora mismo, como puedes ver, Matssun trabaja de tatuador —Tooru me sonríe mientras dice eso. El tal Matssun se estira como un gato y bosteza, claramente con más ganas de echarse una siesta que querer seguir trabajando. Me da un escalofrío y las ganas de molestarlo aumentan, pero me digo que tengo que ser buena persona aunque sea una vez en la vida, aquí el que es tercero en discordia soy yo—. Así que él me hará el tatuaje. Si no queda como quiero puedo quejarme más.

—Sólo por ser tú, Oikawa, haré que te duela.

Y así se evocan a una conversación de recuerdos y cosas que no pudo pillar muy bien. Me pregunto, si Oikawa ya conocía al susodicho, ¿por qué me invitó a venir con él? Y pensando en eso no tengo más opción que quedarme mientras los veo charlar. Me hace sentir importante. Recuerdan anécdotas de Seijo y se preguntan cómo estará el equipo. El tal Matssun le pregunta por qué no vino Iwaizumi con él y Tooru le responde que tenía otras cosas que hacer. Matssun, al final, bromea con que él insiste debería tatuarse: "Gobiernen la cancha", y Oikawa arruga el ceño.

Yo no pillo el chiste, por supuesto.

Pasan casi veinte minutos antes de que nos hagan pasar a la habitación trasera del local. Es mucho más limpio de lo que esperaba y en cuanto pasamos a ese lado el semblante somnoliento de Matssun parece transformarse en uno de profesionalismo. A mi me dice que puedo sentarme junto a Oikawa, porque al centro del salón se encuentra una silla que claramente es especialidad para quienes consiguen los tatuajes. A su lado se encuentra la famosa máquina y el sólo ver las agujas me causa un poco de mareo, y curiosidad morbosa. Matssun le dice que tiene que sacarse la ropa de la cintura para arriba y Tooru lo hace sin chistar. Yo me quedó delineando su espalda, con sus pocos lunares, de la manera más disimulada que puedo. Recuerdo que hace una semana pude trazarlos con mis labios y él río, mientras gemía. Así que al final desvío mis pensamientos hacia dibujos modelos para tatuajes. Entre tanto el _compa_ se pone unos guantes oscuros y prepara sus cosas de tortura.

Se sienta en una de las sillas centrales a su onda.

—Ya, Oikawa. Échate acá. —Tooru lo hace, a pesar de verse nervioso sonríe y bromea. Deja su espalda a merced de Matssun mientras éste busca contacto visual—¿En el mismo lugar que acordamos? ¿Nos has cambiado de idea? Porque de ser así, no jodas, hombre. Que una vez comience no puedo parar.

—Lo que hablamos, Matssun.

—Bien, como sea. Me vas a tener que aguantar a The Killers porque me inspiran —carraspea mientras busca la máquina al tiempo que parece estar mentalizando lo que va a hacer. Desde mi lugar puedo ver la forma en que los músculos de la espalda de Tooru se contraen y él me saca la lengua desde su lugar. Aunque ahora, en el momento de la verdad, se ve mucho más nervioso que antes y a mi me dan ganas de reírme al tiempo que darle la mano. Matssun, al parecer, me lee los pensamientos—: Eh, quizás después quieras sujetarle la mano o algo así, porque…, Oikawa, tal vez te duela un poco. Tú y tu piel sensible. Va a sangrar, no mucho pero lo hará y es completamente normal así que no te asustes si ves paños rojos a tu lado. En la parte que elegiste no debería doler tanto porque no hay hueso tan cercano, ¿de acuerdo? El tatuaje en sí no tardará mucho, pero necesito que te quedes muy quieto para que no ocurran accidentes.

—Vale —responde Tooru, y se ve tan sumiso que me da un vuelco el corazón.

—Relaja, hombre.

—Argh, cállate, Matssun.

Y así el asunto parte.

La máquina zumba y Tooru cierra los ojos. Ante el primer contacto se crispa un poco pero después se relaja, y se vuelve a tensar. Es un círculo vicioso. Lo observó todo en silencio. Matssun, para sorpresa mía, trabaja en silencio y con buen pulso. Dibuja sobre la piel y cada cierto tiempo pasa un paño para quitar exceso de tinta, poca sangre. Yo no tengo idea qué está trazando y tampoco lo comprendo, así que me concentro en las facciones de Tooru. Llega un momento en que no tengo más opción que sujetarle la mano mientras él se reí por el nerviosismo y por lo bajo se pone a maldecir. Matssun le devuelve los comentarios con bromas, pero me doy cuenta que trata de ser más rápido en el asunto y eficaz.

A la mitad comprendí, a medias, qué estaba dibujando Matssun.

Era una galaxia con estrellas en miniatura y lo que supuse era una constelación (aunque no sabía exactamente de qué, sentía que la había visto antes. Lo más probable es que Oikawa me la haya mostrado). Y en su omóplato derecho lo que más tardaba y pude reconocer como la imagen de un clásico de la literatura; El principito. Y es que ese sería el libro que más veces me he leído en mi vida. Con sólo mirar la imagen de los pájaros volando y el susodicho príncipe aferrado a ellos me venía la cita a la cabeza: _"Creo que el principito aprovechó una migración de pájaros silvestres para evadirse"._

La frase me dio una sensación de vacío muy extraña.

Tooru debió haber visto algo en mi rostro porque me apretó más la manos mientras me sonreía.

—Está genial, ¿no?

Al ver su expresión de niño pequeño emocionado, lo único que pude responder fue:

—Sí, lo es.

Pensar en Tooru siendo un viajero, evadiéndose, jamás se había sentido tan real.

La verdad es que debí haber visto esa como la última señal de alerta que me estaba dando.

Después de eso pasamos a su casa. Iwaizumi no estaba, porque según Oikawa se encontraba en trabajo (hacía medio turno en un taller de autos, que le iba como anillo al dedo con su ingeniería y su amor por los vehículos). Me dio a beber un té que estaba muy malo y ambos nos reímos de eso. A Tooru le escocía la espalda, así que no podía apoyarse en el respaldo del sofá mientras veíamos la tele y me pidió que le sacara unas cuantas fotos con el móvil. El tatuaje, en sí, quedó bien pero con el rojizo por la hora de trabajo y el plástico protector no se lucía tanto. Aun así Tooru lo amó.

Me agradeció _infinitamente_ por acompañarlo y luego me besó la mano que me había apretado, preguntando si me dolía.

—Casi me arrancas los dedos —respondí con media sonrisa.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué quieres que haga al respecto?

—No lo sé, ¿acaso no merezco una recompensa?

Tooru se río y se sentó sobre mis piernas, poniendo las suyas a cada lado de mi cuerpo. Me sujetó el rostro para luego besar cada parte; la frente, entre las cejas, mis párpados, mis mejillas, la punta de mi nariz, mi barbilla y al final mis labios. Nos besamos largamente, despacio y degustando al otro. Yo le sostuve de la cadera y tracé los huesos que podía sentir, a pesar de su ropa. Él ronroneó sobre mí mientras mordía mi labio inferior y le acerqué, instintivamente, más por la cintura, abrazándolo contra mí. Acaricie donde sabía estaban sus lunares y me dieron ganas de besarlos, pero Tooru sólo me besaba el cuello, mordisqueando un poco la piel.

Cuando se separé yo estiré un poco el cuello para besar sus orejas y él se río contra mi oído, haciéndome sonreír a mí también. Me gustaba escucharlo reír de esa forma, así que continúe en ello mientras le abrazaba más contra mí y le acariciaba el cuerpo sobre las telas, con cuidado para no pasar a llevar el tatuaje recién hecho en los omóplatos. Aunque estaba desesperado por tener más contacto con él, entendía sí no estaba de humor ahora.

No quería lastimarlo.

Me tocó a mi besar su cuello, despacio, y mordisquear su clavícula mientras él pasaba sus largos dedos por mi cabello, haciéndome sentir relajado. El peso de Tooru sobre mí me hizo saber que era real y escondí el rostro en su cuello, aspirando su olor y deseando grabarlo contra mí. Olía a champú, perfume, desodorante y a Tooru. No había otra forma de decirlo. Él suspiró.

—¿Sabías, Kuroo-chan? " _El tiempo no espera por nadie"_ (1).

—¿Y eso? —murmuré contra su piel, para luego enderezarme y mirarlo seriamente a los ojos. Si estaba tratando de darme un mensaje entonces esperaba abordar el tema inmediatamente. Seguramente mi rostro era de terror porque Tooru se río, me sujetó el rostro para besarme la frente. Aun así me esforcé en no cambiar mi expresión. Deseaba que entendiera que no pasaría por alto detalles como ese y me aferraría a lo que fuera para comprender qué pasaba por su cabeza.

Tooru suspiró y apoyó su frente contra la mía. Estaba tibio.

—Nada, que soy feliz contigo, eso es todo.

Tiempo después, recordaría eso, y no sabría cómo sentirme ante ello. Pero en ese presente lo único que pudo hacer fue murmurar un patético; "Yo también", y volver a besarle, deseando que aceptara mi cariño. Por supuesto, ante ello, terminaré arrepintiéndome mucho tiempo, quizás años.

* * *

 **NA:** Hoy no iba a actualizar porque Bobbio y Aristóteles me esperan para un certamen el lunes, ¡pero!, como tengo el tiempo justo me dije; "No, es ahora o nunca". Así que aquí estamos. Muchas gracias a quienes comentan y apoyan esta historia. Sois amor. Si ven cualquier error, por favor, no duden en avisarme. Del mismo modo si tienen una duda respecto a cómo van las cosas (lo cual no los culpo), no mediten mucho en preguntarme para que conversemos al respecto (sin que les eche spoilers).

(1) Una cita de la película; "La chica que saltaba a través del tiempo".


	9. KIC 12557548 b

**Disclaimer:** HQ! y sus personajes pertenecen a Furudate-sensei.

* * *

 **—The stars shine in your eyes (and die in your hands)—**

* * *

Los sucesos que ocurrieron, a veces, se me confunden en la mente; no sé qué pasó, en qué momento, con la mayor exactitud y cuando trato de recordarlo debo hacer un mapa que sigue nuestros movimientos. Pienso que las memorias son insulsas a lo que realmente es importante; más bien el ahora, más bien el sentimiento, nada de esas insignificancias acerca de cómo o en dónde. Al momento de las explicaciones lo único que te quedan son detalles que para otros habrían sido insignificantes (una sonrisa torcida, un rozamiento de manos, un chiste estúpido, un brillo en los ojos, intercambio de miradas cómplices, una pelusa en su pelo) o una sensación de desesperación al darte cuenta que te has olvidado de lo realmente importante; no recordar su cara, no saber cómo era su expresión, olvidar sí hacía mucho frío, si estábamos sentados tocando nuestros codos, las palabras que compartió, las risas que no dio, la manera en que sus ojos buscaban con desesperación algo a lo que aferrarse.

Aun así todo lo es.

Cuando se trata de personas importantes en nuestras vidas queremos controlar todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle, pero cierto es que la gente no nos pertenece, así que se nos escurre entre los dedos y al final lo único que tendremos es un mero reflejo, una proyección que nosotros hemos rescatado para guardar en nuestra cajita de recuerdos dentro de nuestras cabezas. Dejar que ahí se empolve hasta que un día te des cuenta que ya no existe y te sientas mal. Quizás el pecho duela porque aquella persona nunca podrá borrar los trazos que formó en ti mismo, o tal vez te des cuenta que ya no sientes nada porque lo has superado.

Yo me considero del primer grupo.

En ese momento estábamos en un café. Tooru se había despedido de sus anteojos y estaba muy orgulloso de ese hecho. Nos habíamos sentado en una pequeña mesa junto a la ventana que daba a la calle. Hacía burbujas en su taza de café con la pajilla, como un niño, inflando los cachetes, y yo ya había contado cinco chicas que le habían echado el ojo (intenté no asesinarlas con la mirada. De veras). Ese día, a pesar de hacer frío, se había despedido de su chullo azul así que su pelo se disparaba en ondulados mechones castaños y sus orejas pequeñas estaban a la vista. Teníamos las manos entrelazadas y jugábamos a apretarnos los dedos de manera intercalada; primero él, luego yo y así sucesivamente.

Él me dice:

—Kuroo-chan, ¿has leído _"La tregua"_?

—No —respondo con toda sinceridad. El título no me suena de nada, ni si quiera un cosquilleo en mi cabeza pero por alguna razón se me hace curioso. No es que yo sea de poco leer (por algo estudio lo que estudio. Cosa que es muy irónica, de hecho), sólo que siempre es un esfuerzo mayor que cualquier otro ser humano en el mundo. Tienes que acostumbrarte a leer las oraciones más de una vez y concentrarte para que los kanjis no vuelen sobre ti.

—Bueno, normal. No es un libro de acá –farfulla, encogiéndose de hombros para luego apoyar su mejilla en su mano libre, mientras tanto sonríe de manera distraída. Tiene los labios partidos. No puedo evitar evocar las veces que lo he besado y me da un cosquilleo en el estómago, además del pecho. Me remuevo en mi lugar. La luz artificial del techo (porque en invierno todo siempre es más oscuro) delinea su perfil y su cutis. Puedo notar las manchas en su piel por culpa de, seguramente, el sol, además de unas pequeñas pecas casi insignificantes. Una que otra marca también por el acné, pero eran casi imperceptibles. Me parecía bonito—. Es de un país al sur de América. Yo leí la traducción hace bastante tiempo. La pillé en una venta de libros usados. Trata de un hombre, que sólo piensa en jubilarse, quien perdió a su esposa y tiene una relación peliaguda con sus hijos. Su vida es monótona, e incluso aburrida, escribe un diario con sus anécdotas y en eso conoce a una chica —comienza a relatar y su sonrisa se ensancha. Mira por la ventana y me doy cuenta de la manera en que sus ojos siguen el gentío sin mover un solo milímetro de su cuerpo. Yo de sólo ver la manera en que se mueven sus labios siento que me pierdo, pero me gusta escucharlo—. Y se enamoran, y él es feliz…, ¿sabes por qué "La tregua"?

—No —vuelvo a responder mientras giro ligeramente la cabeza. Le sonrío quizás en disculpa o indiferencia, no estoy seguro.

Tooru me imita y ríe. Al hacerlo varia gente lo termina mirando y yo me siento una persona afortunada, como si pudiera pararme y decir: "¡Eh! ¡Sí! Este chico genial que ven acá está CONMIGO y se ríe estando a mi lado". Su risa es chillona, y cuando hace eso normalmente gira el rostro para que la gente no vea por completo la expresión que hace. Me gustaría que algún día no tenga que esconder la cara tan bonita que tiene cuando se carcajea de esa manera, al menos cuando está conmigo. Al calmarse vuelve a mirarme y aprieta más mis dedos. Se me había olvidado que teníamos las manos entrelazadas pero siento que, de soltarlo, me daría mucho frío.

—Porque eso es lo que siente el protagonista.

— _Ah._

Podría haber dicho algo más inteligente, pero no se me ocurrió nada más. Lo cierto es que no entiendo completamente a qué se refiere pero no quiero preguntar.

Tooru me vuelve a sonreír y suelta mi mano. Como había pensado, al instante me da frío y me recorre un escalofrío de la columna para arriba.

Me doy cuenta que cuando mira no me está observando a mí, sino algo detrás o más allá. Nunca sabría decir qué era, pero sus ojos siempre se veían perdidos como si buscara algo con una desesperación silenciosa.

—Algún día deberías leerlo… —murmulla y toma otro sorbo de su café, pero esta vez hace una mueca. No tengo idea cuánto tiempo habremos estado sentados, pero siento que ha sido muy poco aunque quizás fueron horas. Jamás puedes estar muy seguro. El tiempo es relativo a tus emociones. Tooru se inclina en su lugar. Su _jersey_ cuello de tortuga color beige le resalta su color de cabello y ojos, al tiempo su contextura delgada. Delinea su cintura. Es demasiado atractivo—Parece que va a llover. ¿Deberíamos ir andando? —me pregunta con ojos de cachorro. Se inclina en su lugar.

De manera indiferente hago lo mismo que él y miro el cielo, pero no puedo ver mucho. Aun así la gente, afuera, lleva paraguas en la mano y parece que la temperatura ha bajado. No puedo estar muy seguro sentado donde estoy porque en la cafetería hay calefacción. Hoy hemos estado todo el día juntos; caminando de la mano por parques, revisando tiendas abandonadas, riéndonos de idioteces que hacen los profesores en clase y nada más.

Si soy sincero no me gustaría tener que levantarme para dejar de ver a Tooru.

—¿Quieres irte? —pregunto de vuelta, enderezándome—Aunque sí parece que va a llover. No vi el pronostico de hoy así que no sé.

—¿Le temes a la lluvia, Kuroo-chan?

—Para nada —siseo para, nuevamente, pellizcar su nariz. Él se queja y se echa hacia atrás—. Pero parece que tú sí.

— _Bah,_ ¿cómo crees? Creí que a los gatos no les gusta mojarse.

— _Oh_ , vaya, ese chiste es nuevo.

Tooru vuelve a hacer burbujas en su café y yo tanteo la mesa para tomar otra vez su mano entre las mías. Él no dice nada, se deja hacer y comienza a relatar otra historia que no puedo pillar del todo bien.

El tatuaje de Tooru ya estaba a mitad de proceso de curación, con la costra incluida. Según él se veía mejor que antes, aunque necesita mucho autocontrol para no lastimarse. Nosotros nos encontrábamos en semanas libres y de tanto tiempo no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer; el primer día dormí como un oso, el segundo deambulé por la casa cual fantasma y el tercero llamé a Tooru, preocupado de que no diera señales de vida. Me dijo que estaba bien. Que podíamos vernos y aquí estamos. A pesar de sus palabras no puedo evitar pensar que las ojeras que lleva son preocupantes para alguien que ya no debería tener las preocupaciones de la universidad, junto con eso su piel se ve pálida.

Pero no puedo decírselo porque él se esfuerza por verse animado, así que simplemente le sonrío mientras charlo con él y disfruto de su compañía.

—Kuroo-chan, si tú pudieras viajar al espacio, ¿lo harías? —me pregunta de pronto. Ni si quiera sé de dónde sale el tópico.

—Hmp, no lo sé. Parece aburrido.

—¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo crees? Seguro que es genial.

—Mira como no me cabe la menor duda de que tú si que lo harías.

—Pero por supuesto, ¡imagina todas las cosas que se podría ver!

Comienza a narrarme datos del espacio que hacen que sus ojos brillen como los de un niño pequeño y yo no tengo el corazón para hacerle callar diciéndole que no me interesa saber de cosas que no están en el planeta, así que simplemente me quedo ahí, escuchando con tranquilidad y disfrutando de su pequeña felicidad. Me doy cuenta que igual hay cosas muy interesantes. Pero pienso que, Tooru, ahora mismo, brilla más que cualquiera de las estrellas que podrían haber en el firmamento y me gustaría que eso se quedara así para siempre. Es la primera vez que tengo una sensación como ésta; de querer a todo costo que una persona realmente sea feliz o que pueda ayudarla a serlo. Deseo cuidarlo y arroparlo. Pienso que, más a futuro, podríamos vivir juntos en alguna parte; un pequeño departamento (cuando consiga trabajo y me independice completamente). Me imagino que podríamos ver películas sosas sentados uno contra el otro con él apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho, charlar hasta tarde, despertar temprano para besarle en la frente y ayudarle a levantarse, prepararle el desayuno, abrazarlo por el cuello, escuchar música, sacarle fotos tontas, bañarnos juntos. Nos imagino adoptando un estúpido gato (quizás el que Kenma tanto alimenta) y disfrutando de nuestro pequeño universo juntos sin intervención de terceros.

De alguna manera haríamos que todos mis libros y los suyos (que yo supongo tienen que ser biblias científicas), quepan en el lugar. Al mismo tiempo que la ropa. A mi me da igual, porque normalmente uso la misma una y otra vez pero, desde que conozco a Oikawa, nunca lo he visto usar una prenda más de dos veces. Yo aprendería, además, a dormir como la gente decente para no tener que ocupar más espacio del necesario y lo abrazaría con fuerza para sentirme tranquilo, pudiendo quedarme dormido. Besaría su tatuaje y su abdomen, junto con sus lunares, para hacerlo reír.

Son esos pensamientos los que me hacen sonreír más aun.

No sé cuándo, ni cómo pero en algún momento (quizás desde la primera vez que cruzamos miradas, ¡quién sabe!) Oikawa Tooru caló más fuerte de lo que habría esperado dentro mío. Como si hubiera estado predestinado. Y aquí estamos, a la mitad de la deriva conmigo haciendo planes idiotas y él contándome sus saberes. Me daría vergüenza comentarle todos estos pensamientos ahora mismo, peor a futuro podría hacerlo. Aun así todavía hay cosas por arreglar entre nosotros y él tiene que mejorar, porque me doy cuenta que hay días en que está apagado y yo quiero hacer algo al respecto. No puedo olvidar la vez que lloró entre mis brazos cuando follamos, a pesar que de eso ha pasado cierto tiempo.

Y es que su imagen de fragilidad se ha grabado en mi mente.

—Tooru —llamo, de la nada.

Él se calla y me mira, expectante.

—¿Quieres que pasemos la navidad juntos? —es una pregunta seria, y espero que mi rostro no denote todo el nerviosismo que tengo en este mismo instante en mi interior.

No sé si es mi idea pero por un momento su sonrisa flaquea, pero rápidamente se recompone y antes de que lo piense bien parece estar brillando más que cualquier árbol de navidad capitalista. Me sujeta de la mano más fuerte mientras asiente, repetidas veces.

—¡Claro, Kuroo-chan!

* * *

Navidad llegó rápido.

Nos juntamos en una estación conveniente y paseamos por las calles. Ese día fue Tooru él que me sujetó la mano mientras miraba las vitrinas de los objetos. No le importó que el resto de la gente nos echara ojeadas raras, y a mí menos, porque la única cosa que más me interesaba en todo ese mar de desconocidos era la sonrisa que me iluminaba y la mano que me guiaba (o yo lo guiaba a él, ya qué). Ese día Tooru sí andaba con su gorro. Paseamos por las calles, por los escaparates, probamos comida extraña y me besó los labios tan rápido para que nadie nos viera que dudé, incluso, de que hubiera pasado.

Porque estábamos en público me quedé con las ganas de tomarlo del rostro y besarlo también.

Caminamos hasta un parque, donde nos sentamos. Había caído una nevada para esa fecha y a Tooru le gustaba patearla con el pie, haciendo pequeños montones. Recordé la foto que todavía tenía de fondo de pantalla y le adoré con la mirada mientras observaba la manera en que sus mejillas y nariz se coloraban de rojo por culpa de las bajas temperaturas. Le abracé para mantenerle tibio y él ocultó su rostro en mi cuello. Me dio un escalofrío. A pesar de que el parque no estaba tan solitario como nos gustaría la necesidad de tenerlo cerca fue más fuerte que cualquiera pensamiento lógico.

Teniéndolo cerca sentía que nada podía salir mal.

—¿Te acuerdas las constelaciones que te enseñé? —pregunta, al tiempo que alza la mirada lo suficiente para que nuestros ojos se encuentren, y yo le bese la nariz.

—Un poco —la memoria es frágil. Recuerdo otras cosas de esa noche.

—Bueno, sería genial que te las aprendieras un día.

—¿Para así poder verlas juntos la próxima vez?

Tooru, extrañamente, ríe pero de manera apagada y nuevamente oculta su rostro en mi cuello. Me abraza con fuerza y yo hago lo mismo.

Nos despedimos cuando es cerca de medianoche y porque soy buena persona me preocupé de dejarlo en casa. Nos besamos largamente; sabía a café y dulce (lo que habíamos comido en un lugar donde pudimos sentarnos), estaban fríos y tibios al mismo tiempo. Él delineó mi rostro con sus dedos largos, hizo lo mismo con mi cuello mientras repartía besos por mi rostro de la manera que había aprendido hace; se pone de puntillas para besar mi frente, luego cada uno de mis párpados, mis mejillas, mi mentón y al final mis labios. Luego frotó la punta de nuestras narices.

—Te tengo un regalo, Kuroo-chan —susurra contra mis labios.

—¿Ah, sí? No debiste-

—No, es que quería hacerlo. Hm, pero…, te lo daré a su tiempo, ¿vale? —cuando me mira sus ojos se cristalizan un momento, por efecto de la luz. Me sostiene el rostro y vuelve a besarme, así que le sujeto de la cintura tratando de no asustarme al darme cuenta que mis brazos lo rodean con tanta facilidad. No sé si soy yo pero estoy seguro de que esto no pasaba, me costaba un poquito más lo mío.

Se separa antes de lo que yo quisiera, y da un paso dentro de su casa compartida con Iwaizumi, pero está oscuro y me pregunto dónde se encontrará su mejor amigo. Él me mira un momento y forma la señal de la paz con sus dedos. Yo guardo mis manos en los bolsillos y estoy a punto de irme, en el momento que Tooru está a poco y nada de cerrar la puerta cuando hay algo en mi cabeza que se activa. Lo busco con la mirada tan rápido que me mareo. Mi corazón está acelerado y mi pecho se aprieta. Durante un milisegundo pienso que podría morir, y de ser así lo más trágico sería el desaparecer con las palabras en la garganta.

—¡Tooru!

Él se detiene a medio cerrar, vuelve a abrir y me mira, expectante.

—¿Ah?

Mis labios forman las palabras, una y otra vez, pero sin dejar salir ni un solo sonido. Aprieto mis manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo y me enderezo. Lo veo ahí; tan perfecto, tan lejano que el miedo me inunda más que nada como un peso sobre mi cuerpo y creo que me desplomaré. Siento que, aunque lo tengo quizás a un brazo de distancia, aunque tratara de agarrarlo no lograría nada más que atravesarlo, una y otra vez, porque no puedo tocarlo.

—V-Veámonos pronto —es todo lo que puedo decir, sonriendo como si nada. Como si no fuera un idiota.

 _Imbécil._

A Tooru se le caen los hombros pero ríe, muy bajo. Asiente quedamente.

—Claro, Kuroo-chan.

La puerta se cierra y yo me quedo parado, _so idiota_.

Lo que quería decir era: "Te quiero".

Vuelvo a casa arrastrando los pies, haciendo el camino largo y teniendo que tomar un taxi porque me quedé sin trenes. Aunque sé que mamá podría darme el regaño de la vida no lo pienso mucho y me dirigo a la casa vecina. Toco el timbre varias veces hasta que mamá Kenma me abre, en pijama. Se ve sorprendida, pero no tanto de que yo esté ahí y lo único que señala, además de desearme una feliz navidad, es que su hijo está escaleras arriba. Subo, también arrastrando los pies y cuando entro en su habitación no me sorprende que no se encuentre solo, sino con el Pequeño-chan colorín que me saluda con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que podría quemar al propio sol.

Kenma ni se inmuta.

Juegan videojuegos, para variar. A veces siento que las relaciones perfectas existen, y yo estoy ante una de ellas.

Sin preguntar entro, cierro la puerta y me siento en su cama. A pesar de que hasta hace nada la noche había sido perfecta me siento abatido, agotado.

—¿Cómo te fue? —es lo único que pregunta mi mejor amigo, con su voz suave y baja. Me lanza una sola mirada y seguramente algo en mi rostro no le gusta porque hace una ligera mueca.

—Bien.

A pesar de que es verdad tengo ganas de echarme a llorar.

* * *

No pude comunicarme con Tooru, a pesar de que le había mandado varios mensajes para que pasáramos el año nuevo juntos (y que por fin, por fin pudiera decirle las palabras que hace tiempo quería expresar). No me contestó. Pensé que estaba ocupado porque, tal vez, se fue a Miyagi con Iwaizumi para visitar a su familia, así que no le di importancia pero comencé a preocuparme cuando pasó el año nuevo y seguía sin saber nada de él. Al final que tuve que salir con Bokuto y Akaashi, igual que todos los años, y aunque normalmente era divertido en esta ocasión no pude concentrarme del todo, ni si quiera cuando pedí un deseo en el templo, después de depositar la ofrenda y dar las aplausos.

Ya ni recuerdo qué pedí.

Me sentía angustiado.

Akaashi me dijo con mucha calma que, si no podía comunicarme con Oikawa, pues que hablara con su mejor amigo. Él debería tener las respuestas a mis problemas. Cuando lo dijo el rostro de Akaashi se veía tan calmado como si hubiera hecho la proposición más obvia del siglo. Yo, por alguna razón, me medio moleste al sentirme, de cierta manera, tan idiota.

—No tengo su número —farfullé a lo obvio, pateando piedras como un crío.

—¿Te lo doy?

—¿Lo tienes? —pregunté, claramente sorprendido.

—Pues sí, Iwaizumi-san fue mi tutor de algunos ramos de ingeniería así que intercambiamos números hace tiempo —fue todo en cuanto dijo. Se encogió de hombros para luego mirar hacia al frente. Bokuto correteaba como un crío, hablando acerca de lo genial que sería el año.

Agradecí eternamente que existiera gente como Akaashi; que te ayudaba sin hacerte preguntas incómodas.

Anoté el número y esa misma tarde, en casa, le mandé un mensaje a Iwaizumi. Pero luego me dije que mejor era llamarlo así que me armé de valor, y ganas, para luego ponerme el móvil a la oreja y esperar a que contestara. Lo hizo, claro, cuando creí que me mandaría al buzón de voz. Le saludé y no tuve que formular ni la pregunta cuando me respondió algo que me dejó helado en mi lugar. Pensando que, de no estar sentado, me caería ahí mismo, pero el móvil sí se me escapó de las manos y fue a parar al suelo mientras mis manos se quedaban estáticas, al tiempo que un pitido se escuchaba en mi cabeza. Algo, que seguramente era bilis, me subió por la garganta mientras el mundo daba vueltas y una mano oprimía mi pecho con tanta fuerza que creí moriría.

Era como la nada.

…

…

Era…

…

Era como la nada-

…

…

La nada…

Otra cosa se me cayó de las manos, jamás sabré qué era.

Iwaizumi…

 _MIERDAMIERDAMIERDAMIERDAMIERAMIERDAMIERDAMIERDAMIERDAMIERDA._


	10. Plutón

**Disclaimer:** HQ! y sus personajes pertenecen a Furudate-sensei.

* * *

 **—The stars shine in your eyes (and die in your hands)—**

* * *

Una vez, durante un partido reñido cuando todavía era capitán de Nekoma, hubo un momento en que me encontraba tan agotado que el aire no entraba en mis pulmones, los músculos dolían, el cuerpo pesaba, el sólo mirar parecía un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Nunca me enteré, exactamente, de cómo mis piernas pudieron seguir soportando mi peso al tiempo que soltaba para bloquear y mis brazos no cedían. En esa situación el tiempo se detuvo a mi alrededor. La verdad fue como quedarse en blanco; no procesé nada hasta el momento en que terminábamos y el entrenador me daba una palmada en la espalda. Era como un salto de tiempo. Fue tan extraño que tuve que mirar a mi alrededor varias veces para convencerme de que realmente habíamos terminado.

Ahora me pasó algo similar.

El tiempo se detuvo.

No sé cómo no vomité ahí mismo. Pero con el celular contra mi oreja lo único que había procesado eran las crueles palabras que terminé escuchando, repitiendo en mi cabeza y sintiendo en mi garganta. Iwaizumi había ido directo al grano:

—Oikawa se suicidó.

Fue todo en cuanto dijo.

Tooru se suicidó.

 _Oikawa Tooru había acabado con su vida._

No me lo creía. Se sentía como si todo fuera un sueño y yo pudiera despertarme en cualquier momento. No sé cuántas veces me repetí; "Despierta, despierta, despierta", con una desesperación que resintió mi pecho y mi psiquis. Mis piernas y brazos comenzaron a temblar. Quizás estuve así unos treinta minutos, pero cuando logré reaccionar (a medias), tratando de tomar el teléfono de vuelta Iwaizumi me había colgado. Me sentí incapaz de marcar nuevamente su número porque tenía la mente en blanco, y, de la nada, me hallaba de pie. Caí dos veces, pero llegué a la puerta de entrada y no pude responderle a mis padres cuando me preguntaron a dónde iba.

El camino se me hizo un borrón.

La verdad no sé a dónde iba, quizás buscar a Tooru…, lo más seguro es que a ninguna parte. Simplemente buscaba su reflejo por las calles de Tokio. Todavía tenía la sensación de que era mentira. Y me perdí en mi propia ciudad.

* * *

Aunque una parte de mí no quería hacerlo vine a enterarme de la verdad por parte de Iwaizumi, quien me lo contó, cuando fui a visitarlo a casa. La sensación de perdida todavía no era creíble en mi mismo, mi consciencia no quería convencerme de que realmente me lo habían arrebatado. Pero una vuelta a la casa compartida me hizo darme cuenta que todo era cierto; supongo que las personas que estaban ahí, llorando a pesar de que había pasado tiempo considerable, eran sus familiares (reconocí a la chica que había estado con él fuera de la consulta). También reconocí al tatuador, quien se hallaba junto a un chico alto. Pero mi mirada se posó instantáneamente en Iwaizumi.

Se veía derrotado; los hombros bajados, la mirada perdida, con ojeras, la piel gris (literalmente). Pero extrañamente se notaba demasiado calmado.

Para ser su mejor amigo, era el más tranquilo de todos.

No lloraba.

Yo de sólo escuchar el llanto de la chica, que al parecer era su hermana mayor, sentía ganas de hacerme un ovillo en el suelo y desaparecer.

Me encaminé a él como quien no quiere la cosa, y, entre balbuceos, le de mi pésame. La verdad es que no esperaba saber qué lograría con eso. Yo me sentía tan devastado que no podía soportarlo, pero a ojos del mundo, era evidente, yo no era nada para Tooru. Aun así Iwaizumi, al mirarme, pareció comprenderme y me di cuenta de todo lo que llevaba dentro. Fue el peor intercambios de miradas que pude tener con alguien; me dolió en el fondo de mi cuerpo. Era como observar un fantasma. Nos mantuvimos en silencio. El tatuador y el chico que lo acompañaba se retiraron unos momentos a la cocina, quizás para dejarnos solos o por simple capricho. Yo observé el lugar de reojo; extrañamente se sentía más sombrío, a pesar de que las cosas estaban más o menos igual de cómo las recordaba.

Entonces Iwaizumi Hajime me contó.

Un día después de nuestra salida, en navidad, se cortó las venas en vertical con un cuchillo de cocina, en la bañera. Se desangró. Quien lo encontró fue Iwaizumi, llegando a casa a las dos de la mañana y teniendo que verlo ensangrentado, tirado en el agua opaca y con los utensilios cerca. Fue él quien tuvo que sacarlo, con las piernas temblando, llamó a emergencias y a pesar de sus intentos Tooru no despertó. Los paramédicos llegaron en veinte minutos y tuvieron que separarlo casi a la fuerza porque Iwaizumi se había quedado congelado, aferrando el cuerpo de su mejor amigo. Cualquier intento por despertarlo fue inútil. Tooru estaba muerto desde hace un rato. Además de haberse abierto los brazos se encargó de tomarse todas las pastillas que encontró en la casa.

Según lo que decían, _quizás…_

—Si tan sólo hubiera llegado veinte minutos antes, dos minutos antes…, quizás podría haberle salvado —me dijo con una cara tan estoica, sin sentimiento, que no supe cómo tomármelo. Sus manos temblaban, pude notar. No podía imaginarme qué debería sentirse el encontrarse con reverenda escena. Las manos de su mejor amigo, y quien tuvo que hallarlo—. Le pude haber salvado… —murmuró, sentándose y hundiéndose en su lado del sofá, el mismo en el cual nosotros nos habíamos besado hace lo que parecía poco.

Yo no podía creerlo.

Oikawa Tooru, realmente, se había suicidado.

La única nota que se encontró, dirigida claramente a Iwaizumi, decía nada más que un: " _Lo siento_ ".

Nada más.

Y entonces él se había desvanecido como el polvo.

Pero se sentía tan irreal, incorrecto que daba la sensación en cualquier momento él ingresaría a la estancia con sus pijamas ridículos que le quedaban grandes, sonriendo con sus dientes chuecos y los hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Daba la sensación de que me besaría las mejillas de nuevo y me comentaría de constelaciones. Que esta misma tarde podríamos vernos otra vez. No podía creer que una persona tan maravillosa había dejado el mundo de esa forma, y de pronto me sentí muy estúpido por no haberlo notado antes. Las señales eran obvias, y yo no las vi.

Deseaba que Tooru entrara a la casa y sonriera como siempre hacía, pero, obviamente, no lo hizo.

* * *

Me marginé por lo que serían casi dos semanas. Fue después de casi cinco días, tras el funeral de Tooru, en que pude convencerme que realmente él se había ido. A pesar de todo, y con toda sorpresa para mí mismo no pude encontrarme capaz de llorar. Observé todo con cara estoica, corazón frío. Bokuto me preguntó si realmente estaba bien y le dije que sí, lo mismo hizo Kenma y me encogí de hombros. Cuando Akaashi me hizo la pregunta yo me encontraba en ese estado de que me daba igual todo. Volví a clases sin estar realmente presente y los dos primeros días perdí los apuntes por completo; no pude escribir nada, no pude concentrarme en lo que me decían y la gente tenía que hablarme más de una vez para que yo pudiera comprender qué sucedía a mi alrededor.

Caminaba por las calles sintiéndome vacío.

Miraba Tokio. Miraba a la gente que caminaba de un lado para otro; la señora que compraba verduras para la semana, el hombre que discutía por teléfono, las escolares que se reían conversando acuclilladas en el suelo, los niños que se emocionaban por la _Jump_ semanal, los hombres desinteresados, las mujeres vanidosas, los perros-ratas que sacaban a pasear, los conductores que tocaban la bocina con molestia ante la congestión, las parejas que caminaban con los brazos entrelazados, la niña que lloraba por un helado derramado, los oficinistas, los con cara de demacrados, aquellos que parecían simplemente deseosos de que los aplastara un tren y veía, además, a toda la gente ignorante a lo que yo sabía. Porque veía toda esa gente y sentía molestia. Pensaba que la única razón que tenía Tokio de sonreír se había ido en silencio, en grito agónico que nunca liberó, y nadie tenía idea de ello. La vida seguía. No se detenía en lo absoluto y aquí estaba yo, con este agujero en el pecho pensando que realmente todo era muy injusto porque la sonrisa que tanto me gustaba ver, que iluminaba sin pensarlo, se había ido para siempre.

Se me escurrió entre los dedos.

Tokio, para mí, se había vuelto tan gris que me confundía.

No sabía si patear piedras o golpear letreros.

—Kuroo, realmente me preocupas —me dijo Bokuto.

En qué momento terminamos sentados en un local de comida rápida, no tenía idea. Pero ahí estábamos. Él comía un combo de esos que te hacen pensar que podría darte un paro cardíaco en cualquier momento. Andaba con sus gafas puestas y se veía gracioso. A pesar de tener grasa en las mejillas y los dedos había soltado el lápiz, dejando de hacer sus cálculos kilométricos matemáticos.

Me miraba serio.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté como un poseso.

—Que hemos estado sentados aquí por casi dos horas y no has probado ni tu hamburguesa, ¡diablos, hombre! Te ves demasiado apagado, ¿qué quieres que piense? —se tiró mechones de cabello, con molestia e irritación. Era sorprendente pensar que estábamos ahí sin Akaashi—Soy tu amigo, ¡quiero verte como tú… no como…! Argh.

—Estoy bien.

—Anda a joder, Kuroo, sabes perfectamente que no lo estás.

—Lo siento —la verdad es que no sentía nada. Simplemente tenía que decir algo y esa siempre ha sido respuesta neutra.

—No lo sientas, maldición, es sólo que-

Y la conversación quedó ahí.

Comprendía la preocupación de los demás pero yo me sentía a la deriva, simplemente. De pronto me daba cuenta que a la única persona que quería llamar ya no podría contestarme.

Apagué el celular, borré mis redes sociales porque pensar que tendría que ver su foto o pudiera hacerlo, me apretaba el pecho con demasiada fuerza. Me centré en lo que pude y estudié como un loco, por ninguna razón más que desviarme de lo que realmente era importante, la realidad. En mis primeras pruebas del semestre saqué calificaciones excelentes, incluso para mí, que siempre he sido listo, y no sabía cómo tomármelo. Me encerraba en casa hasta el punto en que fue Kenma quien comenzó a visitarme.

Se sentaba en silencio, en mi cama, mientras yo seguía leyendo como un idiota.

—Kuroo, tú sabes que eres mi mejor amigo, ¿verdad? —fue todo lo que dijo, pero yo no lo procesé hasta que él ya se había ido.

 _So torpe._

En las noches me acostaba temprano pero me dormía tarde. Me quedaba mirando el techo y pensaba que Tooru podría estar a mi lado. Tenía ganas de estirar el brazo y encontrarme con su piel desnuda, junto a su sonrisa avergonzada. Pero sólo era yo.

Sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto, los pensamientos llegaban, uno tras otro.

Lo nuestro no fue una historia de amor, fue una historia de cómo el amor puede cambiarte, cegarte y luego destruirte. No fue una historia de un chico risueño y atractivo, sino de alguien humano que pedía ayuda a gritos y el mundo le dio la espalda. Es una historia acerca de cómo las personas podemos ser tan ciegas, poco cuidadosas con lo que tenemos delante. Es una historia, una enseñanza acerca de que si quieres decir algo a alguien, hay que hacerlo, porque nunca sabes qué pasará y cuándo será el último momento con ellos. Es sólo otra prueba acerca de lo egoístas que podemos ser y cómo la existencia ajena se nos escurre entre los dedos…, y no nos importa…, hasta que ya es demasiado tarde.

Pero a mí sí.

A mí si me importa, joder.

Y, maldita sea, me arrepiento de no haberlo captado antes.

Me arrepiento tanto que me atormenta.

* * *

Pasaron dos meses, y a pesar de mi estado zombi no podía acercarme a nada mejor. Anduve por la vida como quien no tiene más opción que hacerlo. Hasta que un día se me ocurrió que podía hacer algo más y mis pies me guiaron solos después de clase, tomando el tren y caminando las calles que se me sentían conocidas pero apagadas. Una vez frente a la puerta toqué el timbre sin esperar que nadie me abriera, pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando efectivamente lo hicieron (por unos segundos pensé que podía ser él, pero claramente eso no pasaría. Yo mismo estuve en la ceremonia de cremación).

—Ah, tú, ¿qué quieres? —era Iwaizumi. Ya no se veía gris, como la vez que vine a hablar con él, pero claramente sus ojeras seguían siendo cosa de preocupar. Se veía ligeramente más igual a sí mismo. Estaba apoyado en la puerta y me miraba con una ceja alzada. Usaba una camisa a cuadrille espantosa. No sé si era imaginación mía pero lo veía más delgado.

—Yo… hm… —de pronto me hallé sin nada que decir.

Por suerte, Iwaizumi no era idiota.

—Entra.

Dicho eso me dio la vía libre para entrar a la casa. Se sentía más silenciosa y fría que nunca, a pesar de que el invierno ya se estaba despidiendo de nosotros. Me ofreció hacerme un té pero lo negué de manera amable porque me recordaba mucho a Tooru. Aunque claramente no dije eso. Iwaizumi se paseó por la estancia recogiendo unas cuantas cosas (había más desorden que nunca), mientras que yo dudaba de lo que podría hacer o no. Tuve que esperar casi cinco minutos, en un silencio incómodo, hasta que me digné a hablar:

—Iwaizumi —le llamo, y él se detiene en sus tareas. Me mira en silencio. Al final me doy el último empujón que falta—: ¿Puedo subir a su habitación? —es una pregunta simple, pero que acarrea muchas cosas.

Él me mira, pasan segundos tediosos y al final asiente.

—Sí, claro, es la única puerta cerrada. La captaras de inmediato.

Le agradezco en voz baja y me dirigo escaleras arriba. Es la primera vez que estoy en el segundo piso de esa casa y me doy cuenta que es muy pequeña. Pero sigo sus instrucciones. Hay tres puertas, dos de ellas entre abiertas (una es el baño, supongo que la otra es la habitación de Iwaizumi) y al final hay una completamente cerrada. Me dirigo a ella con el corazón latiendo contra mi pecho y las ganas de salir corriendo cosquilleando en mis piernas. Sujeto el pomo, tomo aire y lentamente abro la puerta.

Es la primera vez que estoy en su habitación.

Supongo que nadie ha movido nada desde…, desde que él habrá estado ahí.

Entro en silencio y junto la puerta a mis espaldas. No es una habitación tan grande (como la mía). Hay una cama, un closet, un escritorio. Entre ello hay muchas fotografías pegadas, y _post-it_ con mensajes en sus coloridos papeles: "Recordar tomarme la pastilla", "Hoy dan una película buena en la tele a las siete", "Recordar hacer el desayuno a Iwa-chan", "Llamar a casa", "Comprar más post-it". En las fotografías hay de todo; él con lo que supongo fue su uniforme de la escuela (está con los chicos que había visto antes, Iwaizumi, el tatuador y el otro), otros con su equipo de vóley (nuevamente se repiten esos tres pero sumados a más personas), con su familia, con Iwaizumi (en muchas; de niños, adolescentes, en lo que supongo es un cumpleaños) y entre eso está la foto que recuerdo de mi fondo de pantalla. Exactamente la misma. Está pegada en la pared y no puedo evitar acercarme a ella para observar cada detalle. Se me aprieta el pecho nuevamente. Se ve…, feliz.

La cama está desecha. Hay ropa tirada y el escritorio está hecho un desastre.

Si no supiera la verdad creería que volverá en la noche.

Hay un paquete en su escritorio y por curiosidad morbosa me acerco para ver. Grande es mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que tiene mi nombre, así que lo aferro entre mis manos como si fuera un tesoro nacional y desagarro el papel. Adentro hay un libro muy delgado con un nombre que reconozco: "La Tregua". Me lamo los labios, con las manos temblando, y abro la primera hoja. Con la letra de Tooru está escrito: "Para Kuroo-chan, espero que te guste". Me tengo que morder la lengua para calmarme. Paseo las hojas de manera rápida y no puedo evitar fijarme que hay una parte que se encuentra destacada. Sorprendentemente, ésta vez, no me toma tanto leerla y seguramente es porque estoy nervioso:

 _"De pronto tuve conciencia de que ese momento, de que esa rebanada de cotidianidad, era el grado máximo de bienestar, era la Dicha. Nunca había sido tan plenamente feliz como en ese momento, pero tenía la hiriente sensación de que nunca más volvería a serlo, por lo menos en ese grado, con esa intensidad."_

Joder…

Tooru, ¿y tú qué quieres decir con esto?

Porque este dolor en mi pecho parece hacerse cada vez más real mientras me encuentro en donde habías pasado gran parte de tu tiempo, pero sin ti entremedio ahora. Es doloroso, mucho.

Cierro el libro y lo aprieto contra mi.

Hay muchos sentimientos que tengo dentro mío, muchas cosas que me gustaría decir pero no lo hago porque realmente no tengo a nadie a quién decirlas ahora.

A pesar de todo eso; la rabia, la ira, las ganas de ahorcar a mucha gente y al mismo tiempo el llanto que intentaba inundarme desde dentro hacia afuera, pensaba todos los días en él, no podía evitarlo. Para la gente cercana (en la cual quizás nunca entre yo, no lo sé, la verdad. No sabría decir qué tan importante fui en su vida) su ida fue el trágico fallo que había tenido al buscar siempre su lugar en el mundo sin mucho éxito, como si fuera una clase de extraterrestre o persona que buscara su qué hacer con la existencia. Para los profesionales simplemente otro dato que se sumaba a la tasa de suicidios en nuestro país, el cual había terminado así por fallar en sus tratamientos; el psiquiatra y las pastillas. Para mí, en cambio, que el mundo era demasiado feo para la existencia de Oikawa Tooru y como él lo sabía, simplemente supo que ese no era su lugar.

Me gusta pensar que se encuentra en otra parte mejor, de hecho.

De pronto hubo un chispazo. Un _flashback_ en mi mente. Pensé que nada podría salir peor ahora así que me dirigí a su closet, abriéndolo, y rebuscándolo entre su montón de ropa (realmente tenía mucho. Era increíble). Alcancé rápidamente lo que quería; mi bufanda, mi camiseta y mi chaqueta. La olí sólo por ser idiota, pero no tenía ninguna fragancia a él. Me pregunté cuántas veces la habría usado y recordé lo guapo que estaba con mi ropa, bueno, realmente con cualquier cosa que se pusiera.

Suspiré en mi lugar y entonces, dando unos pasos atrás pensando que no tenía nada más que hacer, algo cayó del bolsillo de la chaqueta de Nekoma.

Lo miré entre pestañeos, tratando de procesar qué era.

Un sobre.

Y yo recordaba que en los bolsillos, por mi lado, no había guardado nada.

Me quedé un rato largo mirando, pensando qué estaba pasando y miré sobre mi hombro repetidas veces, como si esperara que alguien apareciera de la nada. Entonces, temblando, sintiendo escalofríos en mi cuerpo, me agaché para recogerlo entre mis dedos. El sobre no decía nada. Era blanco. Así que lo abrí con mucho cuidado y saqué el papel que ahí había dentro. Era una carta, y estaba escrita con la letra de Tooru. Era larga e iba dirigida a mí.

La leí en silencio.

De pronto hubo como una marea en mi interior y no pude controlarme. Todo lo que no había soltado en los meses anteriores flaqueó al instante que terminé de leer aquello. En que la última palabra se clavó en mi cerebro como si fuera una espina imposible de quitar. Apreté con tanta fuerza el papel que se arrugo y yo sentí que caía al suelo, sobre mis rodillas, con un dolor en mi interior que parecía no ser real.

Lloré y reí, ambas al mismo tiempo.

 **—FIN—**

* * *

 _Dedicado a Misaki Madness (Kamy); por salir conmigo, regalarme una pulsera (y un chocolate), hacerme reír, comprenderme, mandarme SMS en los momentos precisos y simplemente por haberme buscado, a pesar del tiempo en que no supimos de la otra. Y, además, porque tú sabes, haber sido la persona que me impulsó a terminar la historia._

* * *

Y con esto, Nitta se despide. _Vielen dank_ (mucho, mucho) a quienes me han leído hasta ahora y me han apoyado. Que sepan que son amor.

 _Auf Wiedersehen_ , fandom!


End file.
